Captive Hearts
by Keara
Summary: Alternate Universe, Medieval type setting. Slaves and all that. Heero is a Baron with a secret profession. On one of his jobs he finds a new slave. 1+2, 3+4, 13+5 pairing, eventually. Don't read if you don't like the pairings or Yaoi.
1. Part One

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Here's another new fic. It's an AU, medieval setting. 1+2, 3+4, and 13+5 pairings, just not yet. They'll all happen eventually. And of course I have to have angst.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part One   
  
  
The Queen had gone mad. Everyone in the land knew it. One moment she was greeting someone pleasantly and the next she was ordering his or her execution because the person failed to notice a new ribbon tying back her hair or for some other trivial reason. Her moods changed randomly and without warning.  
  
And recently her actions had become disturbing. She had ordered the arrest of many officials in her land, who, by all accounts were all honorable people. And she had started attacking the neighboring countries, none of whom had made a move against her or provoked her wrath in any way.  
  
That is why she had to be eliminated. Her irrational acts would not be tolerated by her neighbors for much longer. So who better to send than the best assassin in the business, Heero Yuy? Of course, only a few knew his chosen profession. Most people knew him as a simple merchant, wealthy, with a number of well-trained bodyguards and slaves, but not a killer of men. Truly the only people outside his select group that knew who he was, were his victims, and none of them would be talking any time soon. The others who knew were his most trusted guards and servants. And then there was Duo . . . his beautiful Duo.   
  
A stroke of luck had brought Duo into Heero's life and Heero wasn't about to lose him for anything. Duo was one of a kind, the only one he truly confided in and trusted totally and without question. However . . . he had yet to proclaim his feelings, worrying that Duo would reject him. The two of them had not met pleasantly.  
  
Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts of Duo. He would ponder this later. No need to lose focus and risk his own life because he was lost in thought. Even though those thoughts were mostly of a tempting nature of his beautiful Duo.  
  
It was night as he and his troops approached the fortress where Queen Une had sequestered herself. However, her intense paranoia was going to lead to her downfall. She had already dismissed or executed many of her guards out of fear of betrayal. Now only a handful of personal guards and a few slaves remained.  
  
Heero himself had only two with him as he approached the fortress. There was some low ranking guard, whose name Heero hadn't bothered to learn yet . . . and on Heero's right was his most trusted soldier, and Captain of his personal guard, Zechs Merquise. Not many in the land knew Zechs's past or why he insisted on wearing that mask, and Heero was not among those privileged few. Heero respected his subordinate's wishes for privacy and they had agreed that he would tell if and when he wanted to, unless it began to interfere with his duties . . . then he would have to tell.  
  
"This way, milord." Zechs said, gesturing for Heero and the guard to follow him. "He said he would meet us by the southeast corner."  
  
Heero nodded, although he knew that he might be walking right into a trap. Why would Queen Une's most trusted and loyal guard help in having her dethroned, possibly even assassinated? However, Zechs had assured Heero that the man could be trusted, so Heero was willing to take the chance. Any risk was worth it, if it meant getting Queen Une off the throne.  
  
"Where is he?" Heero hissed an hour later, as the three of them stood outside in the middle of a cold, dark night.  
  
"Right here." A whispered voice replied, causing the three of them to spin and stare at this stranger in shock. No one had ever been able to sneak up on Heero before. He must be a good soldier . . . much better than Heero had first thought. Heero berated himself for having made assumptions of this man. He knew better than to do that. Thoughtless assumptions often led to mistakes. And mistakes could be deadly, considering Heero's chosen profession.  
  
"It's about time." Heero sneered, glaring at the man before him.  
  
"What took you so long, Treize?" Zechs asked, grasping the other man's hand and giving it a firm shake.  
  
"Her majesty needed my services. I couldn't get away as quickly as I had expected to." Treize replied, grimacing.  
  
Heero noticed the change in his facial expressions. "What kind of services?" Heero asked, curious.  
  
Treize visibly flinched, his face paling. "Her slaves . . . she ordered them all executed. All except for one are dead. And the one left will not last much longer without help."  
  
"You obeyed that order?" Zechs asked, his tone hovering near shock and disgust. "You butchered helpless slaves?"  
  
"No!" Treize exclaimed, then lowered his voice back to a whisper. "I refused her order, so she did this." He pulled open the front of his tunic, which appeared to have already been torn apart. Underneath his clothes, Heero could see a large gash across his chest, probably made by a dagger or some other sharp object. Blood ran in dark streams down his chest.  
  
"Are you well? Is that wound serious?" Zechs asked, his concern apparent.  
  
"I will be fine." Treize sighed, covering his chest once again. "After she did this, she had Alex and Mueller escort me to the dungeons to lock me up and watch as they took care of the slaves. If I could have stopped them, I would have. But it took all of my skills of persuasion just to convince them to let me get rid of the last slave myself . . . saying that perhaps I could enjoy toying with that one. Like I could ever enjoy hurting that child." He said, muttering the last sentence.  
  
"Zechs, do you think that you and . . ." Heero paused, the other guard's name unknown to him.  
  
"Otto, sir." The guard said.  
  
Heero nodded slightly, then turned back to Zechs. "Do you think that you and Otto can handle Queen Une on your own?"  
  
"What are you planning, Milord?" Zechs asked.  
  
Heero ignored the question and looked to Treize. "I want you to take me down to that dungeon. If that slave is still alive . . . then we'll have another traveling companion."  
  
"But it's just a slave . . . you can't be serious!" Otto argued.  
  
"I am very serious. And never question me again!" Heero said, glaring back.  
  
"Forgive me, sir." Otto apologized.  
  
Treize spoke up, clearing away the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. "Once I show you to the dungeons, you will be on your own. Once word spreads of the Queen's death I must be in the North. Lives will depend on me and I will not endanger them. As I said before I agreed to this mission . . . I will not risk the lives of my family." Treize said.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Heero replied.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo sat staring at the stars. He was in a small encampment, surrounded by soldiers and still he felt uncomfortable and nervous. He should have gone with Heero to the fortress. Maybe he could have been of some help. But Heero had forbidden it, not wanting to risk Duo's safety. In fact, Duo was just lucky that he had been allowed to get this far. It took a great deal of arguing before Heero agreed he could ride with the caravan.  
  
Duo sighed. Heero was just too overprotective sometimes. But Duo loved him all the more for it. He hadn't grown up with much protection, or love for that matter . . . at least until he had met . . . But he stopped those thoughts, not wanting to dwell in the past.  
  
He turned his attention to the fortress, the torch lights just barely visible from where he sat. "I hope you are safe." Duo whispered.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"You're on your own from here on." Treize informed Heero, handing over a set of keys. "Take these. The slave is in the last cell."  
  
"Thank you for your help." Heero replied, nodding slightly.  
  
"Be careful . . . Alex and Mueller might still be around. They are impatient and might not have waited when I told them I needed to get something to add to the fun with that slave."  
  
Heero nodded again, not liking the sound of that. The slave might be dead. Coming down here could have served no purpose. However, Heero knew that he couldn't just walk away now. That slave might still be alive.  
  
Treize left without another word. Heero pushed open the heavy wooden door, surprised to find that it was unlocked. Fools . . . the people here were fools.  
  
Heero unsheathed his sword, walking carefully and slowly down the corridor, trying to make as little noise as possible. He shivered as he walked, wondering how anyone could be cruel enough to lock their slaves in this freezing place. It was one thing for prisoners to be subjected to such harsh conditions, but slaves would be less productive if they became ill. Although, Une may have only locked them in here to await their executions anyway.  
  
He glanced into each open door along the corridor, only to see that each was either empty or contained the bloody and beaten corpses of the slaves. As he approached the last door, his hopes for finding that slave alive were dwindling. By looking at the other bodies, Heero knew that Alex and Mueller were sadistic and had tortured and mutilated each of those slaves before finally ending their misery.  
  
Heero reached out and grabbed the handle of the door. Finding it locked, he took out the keys that Treize had given him and unlocked it. He gulped, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword, as he slowly opened the door.  
  
He stood in shock for a moment looking at the small figure lying on the floor. It was a boy, young by the look of him. But it was difficult to determine his age because of the layers of dirt coating his skin and hair, the filth that marred his features. It seemed that he had been down here a while and probably hadn't been fed in days. He was so thin, his bones visible through his skin in many places. Even through all the layers of dirt, Heero could see the numerous bruises to his body, the blood that had yet to dry as it ran from various cuts and scratches.  
  
The only clothing Heero saw on the slave's body, was typical of the Queen's slaves, just a simple loincloth, the fabric hanging down to just above his ankles. A few pieces of jewelry adorned his body. He wore an anklet of small silver bells so that his presence would be heard wherever he went. A leather collar circled his throat, with a short leash attached to it. And around his wrists, were shackles. But Heero noticed that the shackles were odd. The metal seemed to be covered by a layer of leather . . . possibly to reduce the amount of injury to this young man's wrists. It was obvious that Queen Une had once thought him special to have been kind enough to do that for him.  
  
However, he was confused by one of the pieces of jewelry. It was a circular, metal band that hung from a thin chain that was wrapped around the slave's waist. Heero wondered what purpose the band served. But he tossed aside the thought as unimportant.  
  
Heero dropped to his knees beside the slave, laying a hand against his bare chest. He sighed in relief, feeling the beating of his heart and the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Perhaps Heero wasn't too late to save this one.  
  
However, Heero frowned, feeling the shiver moving throughout the slave's body, the way he began trembling under Heero's touch. The slave groaned, his dirt-covered face contorting into a pained expression. Heero moved his hand to lay against the slave's face. The boy had a fever, very high and dangerous if he wasn't tended to soon.  
  
Heero watched as the slave slowly opened his eyes. Immediately after his eyes focused, he pushed himself up from the floor, then scurried back away from Heero. Heero stood, watching as the slave cowered away from him in obvious terror.  
  
"There's no need to fear me." Heero said, sheathing his sword to further prove that point.  
  
"You are not one of the Queen's guards." The slave said meekly, his gaze locked on the floor in front of him.  
  
"No . . . I am not. But by now it does not matter. Une is no longer Queen." Heero replied, deciding it would be best to calm this boy.  
  
The slave stared up at him in shock. "What have you done to my Mistress?" He asked in a horrified tone, quickly lowering his gaze once again.  
  
"I am sure you noticed that she has drifted to insanity. She provoked war with neighboring countries. So I was sent to eliminate the threat she posed." Heero answered.  
  
The slave forced himself to stand, then stumbled a few steps toward Heero. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Then by law, I now belong to you. What do you wish of me . . . Master?" He asked, his body swaying.  
  
"I do not need any more slaves." Heero spat. Immediately, he regretted his harsh tone when he saw the slave flinch away from him, his body beginning to tremble more intensely. Heero sighed, only able to think of one way to correct his mistake. "But perhaps Duo will find some use for you. You could make a fine companion to him while I am away on business journeys."  
  
The slave stayed silent, just like a good slave was supposed to. He would not speak unless spoken to.  
  
"Can you walk, or do you need help?" Heero asked, carefully watching the slave's every move.  
  
"You should not have to dirty your hands by touching me. I will manage on my own, Master." The slave replied, groaning as he struggled to stand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked, reaching out to catch the slave when it seemed that the young man was about to fall.  
  
The slave stumbled back, avoiding Heero's hands. Heero knew there was more to this slave's reaction than just cleanliness. This slave was afraid. He grimaced when ideas of why the young man was so scared drifted through his mind.  
  
"Yes, Master. I will be fine, Master."  
  
Heero sighed, then grabbed the leash. If the slave was going to walk on his own, then Heero would be sure to know when he needed to slow his pace. He would be able to judge through the tension in the leash whether the slave was able to continue or not. "Come along then." Heero said, beginning to walk, making sure to keep his pace slow.  
  
He listened carefully to the sounds around him, keeping one hand on the hilt of his sword as he and the slave walked out of the dungeon. The slave stayed two paces behind Heero, the sound of the jingling bells from his anklet making Heero nervous. If anyone heard them, they would most definitely be in danger. Luckily though, they got out of the fortress without any trouble whatsoever.  
  
Heero leaned back against the outside wall, crossing his arms over his chest, his slave's leash still held in his hand. The slave knelt beside him, his body shivering in the cold night air. Heero moved to take off his cloak.  
  
"Forgive my insolence. But please, Master. Keep your cloak for yourself." The slave said, without looking up at him. "I will do without, Master."  
  
"But you're cold." Heero commented.  
  
"My duty is to you. Seeing to your comfort and happiness is my duty. I cannot accept your cloak, for then you would be cold. So I will be fine, Master."  
  
Heero sighed, seeing that this slave would be a problem. He didn't like his slaves too docile or without minds of their own. It was obvious he had been trained well, although most likely not by any kind means. At least he wasn't completely docile, or else he would have taken Heero's cloak and not have spoken to refuse it. "Very well."  
  
A few moments later, he heard the crunching of leaves underfoot. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, eyes staring into the darkness as he watched for possible enemies. Then he saw that telltale wisp of blonde hair, the light of the torches glinting off of the silver mask, and knew that Zechs and Otto had finally arrived.  
  
"Did everything go well?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, milord. Although two guards escaped us. Queen Une put up a fight, but she has been taken care of." Zechs replied, sounding dismayed. Something was apparently troubling the tall soldier. But Heero knew better than to question him about his feelings. It would do no good to ask, when Heero already knew that the man would not answer.  
  
"Is this the slave, sir?" Otto asked, gesturing to the young man kneeling beside Heero.  
  
"Yes." Heero stated simply. He glared at Otto, not liking this man's attitude. "Give him your cloak. You have plenty of clothes to keep you warm, and as you can see, he is lacking in garments."  
  
"But sir . . ." Otto started.  
  
"Do not disobey orders!" Zechs berated him. "Do as Lord Heero tells you!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Otto said, slowly removing his cloak. He grumbled, roughly tossing the garment to the slave.   
  
The boy flinched as the cloak hit him, but made no move to put it on. In fact, he looked ready to fall over at any minute. Zechs leaned forward, grabbing the cloak. He shook it out, then draped it around the slave's shoulders. The slave turned away from him, trembling. Whether it was from the cold or something else, Heero wasn't sure. Perhaps it was a mix of the two.   
  
"Can you walk?" Heero asked, gently tugging on the leash.  
  
"Y-yes, Master." The slave replied, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Let's go then." Heero said. He motioned for Zechs to step forward, while the slave forced himself to stand again. "Keep an eye on him. He refuses my help, but doesn't seem to reject yours." He whispered to the blonde.  
  
"Yes, sir." Zechs replied, nodding.  
  
The four of them began walking back to the encampment, Heero leading, while Otto and Zechs stayed on either side of the slave. Only minutes after they had started walking, Heero noticed that the slave had begun slowing. Heero looked back, only to watch as the slave finally toppled, his legs completely giving out from underneath him. Zechs caught him, sweeping him into his arms in one fluid motion. By then the slave was already unconscious, lying limply in Zechs's arms.  
  
Heero dropped the leash, nodding to Zechs before the three of them began walking again. He would have to get Duo to look over the boy once they got back to camp. Surely, he knew how to help him in some way.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Disclaimers: I still don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Part two of my fic. You get to find out who the slave is in this part. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
Duo had yet to move from his seat on the ground. He still watched the fortress, waiting for any sign that Heero was on his way back. A single guard approached him, "It is cold out here. Lord Heero would not like you to become ill."  
  
"Yes, I will return to the tent soon." Duo agreed, knowing that he really didn't have much choice. That guard could force him into the tent if he wanted to. Heero had ordered them all to watch out for Duo, to keep him safe, although none of them seemed all that happy to do that.  
  
"Now!" The guard insisted, his hand moving to rest on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Duo sighed then rose to his feet, glancing one last time at the fortress in the distance. A slight glimmer of light flashed, and Duo paused. "Look!" He pointed, watching as Zechs approached camp. His heart sank, seeing that the tall blonde was carrying someone in his arms. And by the look of the figure, he was either hurt or unconscious. He prayed that it was not Heero.  
  
A moment later, two more figures emerged from the darkness. Duo ran forward, bowing before Heero as custom dictated. Sometimes Duo hated all the rules that he and Heero had to live by. "You're safe." He said, refraining from embracing Heero in front of all of the other soldiers.  
  
"Of course." Heero replied, calmly.  
  
Duo turned his attention to the small form that Zechs carried in his arms. "Who is that?" He asked.  
  
"A slave." Heero replied, sighing sadly. "The only one left alive."  
  
"She killed her slaves?" Duo asked, appalled.  
  
"Yes." Heero replied, not offering any further explanations.  
  
Duo followed as Heero and Zechs walked into Heero's tent, Otto leaving to return to other duties. Zechs laid the slave down on one of the pallets set on the floor, covering the young man's body more completely with the cloak that was wrapped around him.  
  
"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo stepped forward, kneeling beside the slave while Zechs backed away. "I don't know." Duo replied, pulling back the cloak to reveal a small, emaciated form. "He's nearly starved to death." Duo gasped, shocked to see the condition of this slave. He noticed the bruises, the various scratches and cuts to his dirty skin. He paused, laying his hand against the boy's face, frowning at the warmth he felt. "Many of these wounds are infected, probably what is causing the fever. He needs more help than I can provide to him."  
  
"Zechs, saddle two horses. Duo and I are leaving now." Heero ordered, moving toward the pallet. He swept the slave into his arms, pulling him against his chest.  
  
Duo stood with him, folding the cloak back over the boy's body, trying to keep him warm. He smiled at Heero, who returned the expression with a gentle smirk. "Ready." Duo said, knowing that Heero was taking the slave where they knew they could get help for him.  
  
Zechs turned and quickly left the tent. Duo could hear the orders that the blonde was shouting, although he paid no attention to what was being said. Only moments later, Zechs returned. "The horses are ready, sir."  
  
Heero nodded, then led the way as he and Duo left the tent. Duo swung up onto the horse waiting for him, just a simple mare, since he usually just rode behind Heero on his horse, his arms wrapped around Heero's waist. Heero handed the slave over to Zechs for a moment while he got up onto his horse, a much more magnificent looking creature, well groomed, not anything like Duo's dull brown mare.   
  
Zechs lifted the slave into Heero's outstretched arms. Duo waited while Heero adjusted so that he could carry the slave more easily while he rode. Once Heero was ready, the two of them left camp, riding as fast as they could. Duo knew that the slave needed help as quickly as possible. And the only help they would find would be at Heero's home.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was dawn before they finally reached the village, at least another hour before they reached the small castle that had been given to Heero as his home. Being a noble in the Queen's court did have some plus sides. No one would suspect a loyal citizen of assassinating the Queen, at least none of those incompetent guards that had worked for her anyway. To them he was just a rich merchant, someone who had been bestowed the title of Baron by the Queen because of his father's loyal services.  
  
Duo and Heero halted their horses, quickly dismounting. Duo took the slave from Heero's arms, knowing that Heero was probably tired after carrying him for half a day like he had. Heero barked out an order to one of the guards. "Go get Sally! Tell her to meet us in my chambers immediately!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The guard replied, hastily running off.  
  
Duo sped up his pace, carrying the boy through the various halls of the castle. They passed by the kitchen, knowing that the baths lay beyond it. A natural hot spring ran below the castle, allowing the people inside warm water. There was a second way to the baths, one where not everyone would see if you needed a bath or why. But that route was only for Heero, Duo, and a few select others.  
  
They entered a room that looked just like a cave that had been covered in tiles. And that was what it was . . . a cave refurbished into a bathhouse. It was lovely, despite the fact that there were no windows. Various candles and lanterns hung around the large room, illuminating the room as well as could be expected. Duo carried the slave over to the edge of the shallow waters, laying him down on the floor beside the water's edge. Duo could see Heero's private area, where no others were permitted to go, except for Duo. It was separated from the rest of the baths by a simple curtain that didn't quite touch the water.  
  
He knelt beside the boy, moving quickly to remove the cloak from his small form. "Might as well get him cleaned before Sally checks him over. She'll need to see the wounds before she can tend to them." Duo muttered, not really caring if Heero was paying attention or not. He just needed to say something to kill the silence.  
  
Carefully, Duo removed the collar from around the slave's throat, tossing it to the side. Then he took off the anklet, laying that more carefully aside. He unclasped the chain that hung around the slave's waist, pulling that and the metal band that hung from it, off the slave. He wondered what the band was for, but quickly pushed the thought aside for more important matters.  
  
Finally, he moved onto the loincloth. But before he could remove it, the slave opened his eyes. He whimpered, looking up at Duo with fear in his blue eyes. He pushed himself back, scurrying away as quickly as he could.  
  
"Don't be afraid. We only want to get you cleaned up so that your wounds can be tended to." Duo said, holding out his hands.  
  
The slave looked up at Heero, as if questioning whether he should obey Duo or not. "Do as he says." Heero said from behind Duo.  
  
The slave nodded slightly. "Yes, Master." He moved back to where he had been, although now he kneeled in front of Duo, his head bowed in obedience.  
  
Duo turned quickly, shooting Heero a questioning glance. When did he become this slave's master? Heero just shrugged in response to Duo's silent question. Duo shook his head, turning back to the slave. He reached out, slowly lifting the shackles that bound his wrists. "These will have to come off." Duo said.   
  
"I may have the key. Treize gave me a set of keys before he left." Heero replied, handing over a ring of keys to Duo.  
  
Duo tried several, before he found the right one. He dropped the shackles to the floor, ignoring the loud clatter that they made. He turned his attention back to the young man. The slave was shivering, probably out of fear. Duo slowly reached out, grasping the fabric of his loincloth. The slave's trembling only increased. Duo sighed, shaking his head as he carefully removed the cloth. Then he lifted the now nude form, carrying him in his arms as he approached the water's edge. It didn't matter that Duo was still wearing clothes. He could always change into something different later.  
  
Duo slowly walked down the few steps leading into the water, inadvertently sighing at the warmth of the water surrounding him. He set the slave down, letting the slave sit on the steps and frowning when he saw how frightened the young man appeared.  
  
Heero stepped closer to the edge of the bath and knelt down. "Here." He said, picking up a bar of soap that Sally had made, and handing it over to Duo.  
  
"Thanks." Duo replied as he took the offered soap. He dipped it in the water before vigorously rubbing it over the slave's skin. Duo made sure to wash every inch of the slave's body, even though at some points the slave flinched and tried to squirm away from his touch. Duo just held him still with one arm, using the other to wash him.   
  
Duo pulled the young man away from the edge, moving into slightly deeper water. "Close your eyes." Duo said to the young man, before grabbing him and dunking him underwater.  
  
The slave grasped Duo's arms tightly as if he expected Duo to drown him. Once Duo let him up again, the young man gasped, taking in several deep breaths. Duo smiled, seeing that most of the dirt had been cleaned away. He was somewhat cleaner, his hair even turning a lighter shade.   
  
Duo let him sit on the steps and grabbed the soap again, scrubbing the rest of the dirt from the boy, also making sure to clean his hair thoroughly. Once again he took the slave over to where the water was deeper and told him to close his eyes, not wanting the soap to sting his eyes.  
  
When he helped the slave back up, it was Duo's turn to gasp. Duo let his eyes trail over the pale skin, the eyes that sparkled a beautiful shade of blue, and the golden blonde hair. All in all he looked simply angelic . . . as if he truly didn't belong in the world of mortals, but in heaven with the other celestial beings.  
  
Finally, Duo was able to find his voice, whispering just a few simple words. "Oh my God . . . Heero, he's beautiful." He said, frowning as the slave flinched in reaction to Duo's words, turning his gaze away.  
  
"You're right, Duo . . . he is." Heero said, smiling as he turned away to grab a couple towels.  
  
Heero held the large towel open as Duo helped the slave out of the bath. He wrapped the large towel around the blonde, handing the other towel he held over to Duo. Then he hastily rubbed the cloth over the slave's body, drying him slightly, before he swept the young man into his arms.  
  
"Sally is probably waiting for us." Heero commented, while Duo wrapped a towel around his own body, over his soaked clothing.  
  
Duo nodded, then followed as Heero carried the slave out of the baths. They took the back way, the faster way to Heero's chambers. Before leaving, Duo gathered what he had taken off of the slave, along with the set of keys that Heero had handed to him.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero hastily moved up a couple flights of stairs and down a corridor to his rooms. He paused, waiting patiently while Duo rushed past him to open the door. He noticed Duo's long rope of braided hair, which hung almost to the backs of his knees, and the way the water dripped from it with every step he took. He shook himself out of his reverie and walked into the room, noticing immediately that Sally was there, standing beside Heero's bed, holding the case that contained her various herbs and remedies.  
  
Heero wordlessly carried the slave over to the bed, gently setting him down. The slave continued to shiver, clutching tightly to the cloth wrapped around his body as if he feared someone would steal it from him. Heero gently pulled the cloth away from his body, leaving him bare, blushing as the three of them stared at him.  
  
Looking down at the youth, Heero couldn't help but admire the view that his new slave presented. Just as Duo had said, he was a beautiful sight indeed. He looked so frail . . . so innocent . . . But Heero knew better than to judge by appearances.   
  
There were also a number of bruises and wounds, marring the perfection of his body, although not enough to distract from his beauty. However, Heero could not see one single scar on him. That was very odd . . . no scars meant that he had never been whipped . . . so Heero had to wonder what methods his trainers had used on him.  
  
Heero stepped aside, giving Sally room to work, although he made sure that he could still see what was going on. Duo stood on the other side of the bed, also watching what was happening. Sally stepped forward, reaching out to the slave. But before she could touch him, he recoiled, drawing his legs closer to his body as he moved himself further away from her on the bed.  
  
"Let her touch you." Heero ordered, slightly annoyed, although he wasn't sure why he was.  
  
They slave silently obeyed, moving back to where he had first been on the bed. Sally pressed her hand to his face, muttering something inaudibly as she drew her hand back again. Then she carefully touched each of the wounds and bruises to his face and upper body, the ugly bruise that darkened one cheek, the split in his bottom lip, the numerous scratches and cuts to his torso.  
  
"What is your name?" Sally asked, touching a particularly deep cut on his side.  
  
He gasped at the contact and flinched. "I . . . I . . ." He said, seemingly not willing to answer the question.  
  
"Why won't you answer?" Heero asked.  
  
"I have had many names. I do not know which one you want, Master." The slave answered, meekly.  
  
"How about the name your parents called you by . . . if you had parents?" Duo suggested.  
  
The slave looked away, a single tear trickling down his cheek. "No one has ever wanted my true name . . . Are you sure you do not wish to think of something yourself, Master?"  
  
"What is your name?" Heero asked, growing impatient.  
  
The slave flinched again, apparently startled by Heero's tone of voice. "Q-Quatre. My name is Quatre, Master."  
  
Sally smiled down at the slave. "I am Sally Po, personal physician to the Baron, also the closest thing this village has had to a doctor in many decades." She turned for a moment, gesturing first to Heero, then Duo. "This is the Baron, Heero Yuy. And this is Duo Maxwell, Lord Heero's friend and trusted companion."  
  
"It's nice to meet ya!" Duo exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Heero . . . I would prefer to examine Quatre in private. I am sure having an audience will only make him more nervous than he already is."  
  
Heero nodded, grabbing Duo's wrist and pulling him along as he left. Once outside, he turned to face Duo. "Go to your room and change into some dry clothes. There's no need for you to get sick."  
  
Duo pulled his arm away from Heero's grasp. "Fine." He agreed, shivering slightly. "But I'm coming back. You'll only scare Quatre." He smiled, playfully slapping Heero's arm.  
  
Heero smirked slightly, watching as Duo turned and walked away, his braid swaying behind him with each step he took. Once Duo was out of sight, he leaned back against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he patiently waited.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo and Heero find out how the slave's health is.   
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Three  
  
  
Duo hastily returned to his own chambers. The room wasn't as large as Heero's, but still it was a good size room. He peeled off his soaked clothes as he crossed the room, just dropping them to the floor, while he rubbed the towel, that he still held, vigorously over his skin as he exposed it.  
  
He quickly pulled out some clean clothes, a black tunic and breeches. Most of his clothing was black. He really didn't need too much variety. Besides, he liked the color. As soon as he was dressed, he left the room and returned to Heero's.  
  
That slave would be frightened already, and Duo knew that sometimes Heero could be a scary guy, even if he didn't mean to be. So it would be best not to leave Heero alone with Quatre too much yet, not until Quatre was more aware of Heero's temperament. Quatre didn't need to be frightened any more and Duo would see to it that the young blonde stayed calm.  
  
He walked through the hallways at a brisk pace, smiling once Heero came into view. Duo couldn't help but smile at the sight of the young man that he loved. If only he could express those emotions to Heero and know that the feeling was reciprocated. They were friends, but Duo was unsure if he meant more to Heero than being just a friend, a companion. It wasn't as if they had met pleasantly, and it had taken months for them just to be friends.  
  
"Hey, Heero." Duo said, smiling at his friend as he approached him.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo, uncrossing his arms and stepping away from the wall that he had been leaning against. Heero opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door to Heero's bedroom opened.  
  
Sally stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind herself. Her face was downcast, her shoulders slumped as if she was bearing the weight of the world. She placed her case down on the floor beside her feet.  
  
"Is he okay?" Duo asked, worried about the slave's health.  
  
"I am amazed that he is still alive, Duo. He's nearly starved to death, dehydrated . . . not to mention the numerous injuries that he's received." She paused, taking a breath. "He's a bed slave. His hands show that he's never truly worked a day in his life, the lack of scars to his body showing that someone wanted him to keep a good appearance. Queen Une undoubtedly used the boy to warm her bed at night, although his role in her chambers might have been more intimate in nature as well."  
  
"No . . ." Duo whispered. He just didn't want to believe that. Quatre seemed so innocent . . . Who could ever use him like that? But then as Duo thought, it became apparent why. Quatre was gorgeous, his beautiful body a very tempting sight.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Duo. But I do not think that Queen Une's bed was the only one he's warmed in his time as a slave, whether willingly or not. He has been raped . . . at least a dozen times, but I cannot truly be sure. There is a good deal of scarring. However, it has also happened recently, within the past day. It seems you were too late to spare him that, Heero." Sally said, her eyes always focused on the floor.  
  
"Damn." Heero muttered.  
  
"No wonder he's so afraid." Duo whispered.  
  
After a moment of silence, Sally spoke again. "His health is a serious concern . . . that fever will have to be reduced. I think it would be unwise to move him at the moment."  
  
"And where am I to sleep?" Heero asked, glaring at the physician.  
  
"In your bed as always, milord." Sally replied with a slight grin. "This is what Quatre was trained for, to warm his master's bed and to make sure that he or she is comfortable at all times. He would feel as if he were failing in his duty if you did not sleep in your own bed because of his presence." She sighed. "Just don't make any sudden movements and for goodness sakes don't lose your temper with him."  
  
"Fine." Heero replied, muttering silently under his breath.  
  
Duo smirked, knowing that Heero wasn't comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. Heero just wasn't use to a great deal of physical contact or sharing a bed with someone. This might actually be good for him, maybe help to loosen Heero up a bit.  
  
Duo turned his attention back to Sally. "Is there anything else we need to know?"   
  
"Yes." Sally said. "In a bowl on the table beside the bed, is the salve for his wounds. Make sure you change the bandages and apply more salve on a regular basis. The bandages are also on the table, along with a pouch of herbs and a small vial. The herbs will help fight his fever and must be brewed into a tea. He has to drink some at least once a day, but I recommend twice considering the severity of his condition. Just a pinch of the herbs into hot water will be enough."  
  
"And the vial?" Heero asked.  
  
"It contains a sleeping potion. He needs rest . . . a lot of rest. But I can see that he is far too nervous to allow himself the sleep he needs. If you deem it necessary, pour no more than one drop from the vial into his drink. It is a very potent substance and will work quickly. However, do not use it too often . . . as I said, it is a very potent substance." Sally replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will go to the kitchen and have some broth made for him . . . also some hot water for his first dose of the tea. I'll have one of the slaves bring it up."  
  
"I take it that you will not be coming back." Heero stated.  
  
"Heero, I do have other patients to tend to. The widow Miller is nearing the end of her pregnancy and she is worrying herself sick over the health of her late husband's only child. I do all I can just to keep the poor woman calm."  
  
"Then go keep her calm. Heero and I can take it from here." Duo grinned.  
  
Sally smiled in return. "I will return as soon as I can to check on his progress." Then she gave a small curtsey and left, picking up her case as she walked away.  
  
"Come on." Heero sighed, grabbing the handle of the door and opening it.  
  
Duo followed Heero inside, then over to the bed. While Heero walked around to sit on the edge of the bed beside Quatre, Duo just climbed up onto the bed and knelt by Quatre's other side.  
  
The blonde shifted his gaze back and forth between Duo and Heero. Apparently, he was still quite nervous. Duo reached out, gently brushing Quatre's bangs away from his pale face. He frowned when the blonde once again flinched from his touch.  
  
"While I am away on business, you will be Duo's companion." Heero stated, looking directly at Quatre while he spoke. "You will behave the same with him as you would with me."  
  
"Y-yes, Master." Quatre said, nodding slightly.  
  
"What?" Duo gasped. Since when did he need a companion? He was perfectly happy tagging along with Heero on his business journeys, even the ones that had Heero assassinating someone.  
  
Heero looked up at him. "You know that I don't like it when you come with me. It's just too dangerous for you."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Heero." Duo argued.  
  
"Duo . . . you know you can't. Not only do you have no combat training, but you are forbidden to carry a weapon of any kind. You are a . . ." Heero stopped, his sentence breaking as he looked down.  
  
Duo followed his gaze, which ended with him staring down at Quatre again. The blonde had begun shivering again, his eyes clamped shut as small whimpers escaped his closed mouth, as if the argument between Heero and Duo was physically hurting him.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked, laying a hand against the slave's shoulder. "Open your eyes." The slave did as he was told. He was terrified, Duo was sure of it. "Do you need anything? And don't worry, you can ask for whatever you want. You are sick and we must know if you need anything for you to get better. If you don't recover, you won't be able to serve Heero." Duo said, making it quite clear that Quatre wouldn't be punished for asking for something.  
  
"I . . . I'm cold, Master." Quatre said timidly, looking at Duo.   
  
Duo didn't really like being called 'master.' He hadn't earned that title. Heero was the blonde's master, not him. But he didn't contradict him either, not knowing how Quatre would react. He smiled, reaching down to the end of the bed and pulling up the blankets to cover Quatre. Duo almost gasped when he was rewarded by a small smile from Quatre, one that only lasted a few seconds at most, but still it was a wonderful sight to see him smile.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, Master." Quatre replied.  
  
Duo kept an eye on Quatre, just sitting there and running his fingers through the blonde's hair. He was trying to keep the young man calm, and succeeding by the look of it. Quatre's breathing slowed, becoming even and steady, while his eyes slowly began to drift shut.  
  
Unfortunately, only a few minutes later, Quatre's calm state was ruined. The door opened rather loudly, causing Quatre to jump, startled, and recoil away from Duo's hand once again. Duo turned and glared at the slave that had just walked in, annoyed that she had upset the blonde. "Hilde . . . couldn't you have been a little quieter?" Duo asked.  
  
Like all slaves of the land, Hilde wore very little, just a loincloth and a skimpy top with short sleeves, that bared her midriff. And around her ankle was a band of silver bells, tinkling with every step she took.   
  
"Sorry. I tried to be quiet, but I was losing my grip on the tray." She replied, slightly raising the tray she carried.  
  
Unlike most masters, Heero allowed his slaves to call him by name and to speak when they wished. The only time that they had to appear more docile was when visitors came to Heero's home. He couldn't have rumors spreading about his kindness toward his slaves . . . it would be bad for his reputation.  
  
Quatre shoved the blankets away from himself as Hilde approached. He climbed out of bed and backed away until he was in a corner. Then he sank to the floor, trembling and crying as he huddled himself into a small ball.   
  
Duo quickly crawled off of the bed, then crossed the room. He knelt in front of Quatre. Slowly he reached out, only to draw his hand back as Quatre tried to press himself even further into that corner. Duo stood, then stepped back to watch the blonde.  
  
Quatre knelt on the floor and bowed before Duo, pressing himself almost flat against the floor as he shivered. "I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive my insolence."  
  
"New slave?" Hilde asked from behind Duo.   
  
Duo turned, glaring at her. "You've scared him." He sneered.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said sincerely, then turned to Heero. "Where did you get him?"  
  
Heero sighed. "He was one of the Queen's slaves . . . the only one left alive."  
  
Hilde gasped, nearly dropping the tray she still held. "She executed the other slaves?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo could tell that Hilde was about to say something else, but a faint whimpering sound drew everyone's attention. They all looked to Quatre, who still lay bowed across the floor, in a traditional slave's pose. He was shaking, and Duo realized that the young man was sobbing.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked, kneeling beside the young blonde.  
  
"They're all dead." Quatre whimpered, not moving from his position on the floor. "I heard them all screaming . . . and one by one they stopped."  
  
Duo couldn't help but feel sorry for the young blonde. Those other slaves had probably been his friends, and now Quatre was the only one of them left alive. It had to be painful for Quatre, having been there to witness their deaths.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre carefully, trying to avoid his bandages. "Come on . . . back into bed." Duo whispered.  
  
They hadn't even gotten two steps closer to the bed when Quatre collapsed. Duo was unprepared for the sudden shift in weight and nearly lost his grip. Luckily, Heero was there to catch the slave. Heero easily lifted the slave into his arms and carried him back to the bed. He silently set Quatre down, then covered him with the blankets and stepped back, not once uttering a single word.  
  
Duo walked around and climbed back onto the bed, once again kneeling beside the blonde. Duo's heart nearly broke at the sight of tears on Quatre's beautiful, yet pale face. He reached out and tenderly brushed the tears from Quatre's face, a frown spreading on his own face as Quatre began trembling once again.  
  
Hilde cleared her throat, gaining Duo's attention. "I have the items Sally told me to bring up." She said, setting the tray down on the table beside the bed, making sure that she didn't knock over the objects that were already set on the table.  
  
Duo only saw two items on the tray. There was a small bowl of what looked like broth, and a goblet of water. He could see steam rising from both liquids. Duo moved slowly, helping Quatre into a more upright position. Heero handed the bowl of broth to Duo. Duo thanked him, then lifted it closer to Quatre's lips. Quatre drew his face away from the bowl, as if afraid of what was in it.   
  
"It's only broth." Duo said, speaking calmly so as not to scare the blonde. "You need to eat if you are to regain your strength. Will you drink?"  
  
"Y-yes, Master." Quatre replied, his gaze fixed on the bowl in front of him.  
  
Duo smiled, then once again lifted the bowl to Quatre's lips. This time Quatre didn't try to avoid it, although he still seemed reluctant to drink, perhaps thinking that Duo meant to drug or poison him. Duo paused every few seconds, only tilting the bowl slightly to give Quatre a little bit of the broth, knowing that the slave shouldn't be gulping anything down in his weakened condition. Quatre accepted the warm liquid, hesitantly taking the small sips that Duo allowed him to have.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw Heero preparing the tea for the blonde, reaching over and picking up the pouch of herbs that Sally had left. Heero dropped a pinch of the ground herbs into the steaming water, then reached over and grabbed the small vial of sleeping potion. He poured out a single drop of the liquid, just as Sally had instructed. Obviously, Heero had noticed that Quatre would need help if he were to rest. Quatre was too agitated at the moment, there was little chance of him being able to fall asleep easily. The potion would help him to find the rest he so desperately needed.  
  
Once the bowl of broth was empty, Duo handed it over to Hilde. Heero stirred the liquid in the goblet around with one of his fingers. Then he held the goblet out to Duo, wiping his finger off on his tunic.   
  
"Thanks." Duo smiled. He turned back to Quatre. "Here, Sally left this medicine for you. It'll help fight your fever."  
  
Quatre nodded, then drank as Duo lifted the goblet to his lips for him. Again, Duo made sure only to allow him small sips. Before he had even finished it, Quatre's eyes had begun to drift shut. Sally wasn't kidding when she had said that the potion was potent.  
  
Duo smiled at the tired blonde, taking the goblet away from his slightly parted lips. He held the empty goblet out, not really looking to see who took it from his hand. He helped Quatre to lie back down, covering him more snugly with the blankets. Quatre mumbled something inaudibly, his closed eyes twitching before he apparently gave into the sleep that overcame him.  
  
Duo laid his hand against the pale face, frowning once again at the warmth radiating from that beautiful young man. "I'll need some cool compresses. His fever needs to be brought down." Duo stated, moving himself off of the bed.  
  
"I'll go get some." Hilde replied, picking up the tray she had brought into the room, and taking it with her as she left.  
  
Duo's eyes were drawn over to a nearby dresser, and the items that Duo had left on it earlier. He stepped over, sorting through Quatre's clothing and jewelry. He caught sight of that length of chain and the metal band that hung from it. Now he knew what it was. It was plainly obvious now that he knew what Quatre's duties had been while he was in Queen Une's service.  
  
"Guess it's pretty obvious what this is." Duo stated, picking the object up by the chain and dangling it from his finger for Heero to see. He lowered his voice, feeling embarrassed by even mentioning what it was. "A cock ring."  
  
Heero sighed. "You know as well as I do, that a slave, bed or not, is to be used to give pleasure and is never permitted to receive it. No matter how much he begged, he would not have been allowed any sort of release. As cruel as it sounds, it's just not allowed in this land." He paused a moment. "Apparently, he is still being trained if he still needs the use of one of those. A fully trained slave is expected to keep his own release at bay indefinitely, and would be severely punished if he failed to do so."  
  
"I know . . . I know very well what is expected of a slave." Duo said, sighing as he dropped the chain back down to the dresser. He returned to Quatre's bedside, letting his fingers trail along Quatre's pale face, brushing lightly across his cheek. He only hoped the blonde would recover his health. He should know that not all masters were hurtful . . . Heero never treated his slaves poorly, never hurt them unless they had purposely disobeyed his orders. Quatre should know that he has nothing to fear anymore, not as long as he was in Heero's household.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
  
  



	4. Part Four

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: There is Lime ahead. I hope none of you will mind a little lime too much.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
  
The hours passed by slowly as Heero and Duo tended to the young slave, making sure that a cool compress was always laid across his feverish forehead. Night was falling and Quatre had yet to awaken again. Heero had ordered the hearth to be lit, both to warm the room and to provide light. Now a kettle of water hung over the fire. It would take too much time to order a goblet of hot water every time Quatre awakened, so much easier to just have a kettle going up here for when Heero needed to make that tea.  
  
Heero sighed, lighting a lantern and setting it down on the bedside table. The flickering of the flame cast enough light to see Quatre. Duo was gone, had been for several minutes. Heero had convinced him it would be better to not crowd the slave. And since the room was Heero's, he felt that he should watch Quatre at night and that Duo could keep an eye on him during the day.  
  
Heero stood and walked over to the hearth. He grabbed a rag from off the mantle and used it to prevent himself from being burned when he took the kettle from the fire. Then he set the kettle aside, knowing that if Quatre didn't awaken soon, he would just have to put it back over the fire once again.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Heero called out, although not too loudly. He truly didn't want to disturb Quatre's sleep.  
  
Hilde quietly entered, carrying something in her hands. In the darkness, Heero couldn't quite make out what it was. "As you requested, sire . . . his belongings have been cleaned. However, his garment was replaced by one of your color."  
  
Heero nodded. He remembered now that he had sent the slave's belongings to be laundered, what few things the young man had. And now instead of wearing a crimson loincloth, the color and design of which designated the household of his master, Quatre would now wear a black loincloth with green piping around its edging.  
  
"Do you require anything else?" Hilde asked, setting Quatre's belongings on the edge of the bed. "If not, may I retire for the evening?"  
  
"I do not need anything. Rest well, Hilde." Heero replied, stepping over to the bed.  
  
"Thank you, Master. I hope you also sleep well." Hilde bowed slightly then turned and left the room, the tinkling of her bells fading as she got further away.  
  
Heero looked over the items on the bed, letting his fingers brush across the smooth leather of the collar. He picked up the anklet, examining the bells to make sure they had been properly cleaned. They had been. His eyes were then drawn to the cock ring. He put down the anklet and picked up the cock ring, letting it twirl around from the chain it hung from. He wasn't sure why he had even had that thing cleaned. It wasn't as if Quatre would be using that again . . . that wouldn't be needed for his duties in Heero's household.  
  
Quatre groaned, turning his head from side to side as he slowly awakened, the compress that had been against his head slipping off to one side and landing on the floor. His eyes fluttered open and after a few seconds his gaze focused on Heero. He repeatedly glanced from Heero's face to the object that Heero held, fear clearly written on his pale features.  
  
Heero sighed, dropping the cock ring. "There's no need to fear me." Heero said, frowning as Quatre began trembling once again. "Since you are awake, you should drink more of this tea."  
  
"Y-yes, Master." Quatre whispered, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. Although he swayed slightly the slave didn't look as if he was in danger of falling over again.  
  
Heero returned to the hearth and picked up the kettle from where he had set it earlier. When he turned to walk back over to the bed, he saw that Quatre had reached over and gotten his belongings closer to him. At the moment, he was securing the chain around his waist, the flickering light of the flames reflecting off the metal cock ring that dangled from the chain.  
  
Heero shook his head, sighing, as he walked toward the bed. He poured some of the hot water into the empty goblet that had been set on the bedside table. He then set the kettle aside, no longer needing it. As Heero prepared the tea, opening the pouch and dropping just a pinch of the herbs into the water, he glanced over at the slave. Quatre had just put his anklet of bells on, and had reached over to grab his collar, the leash still attached. Heero didn't try to stop him, allowing him to put his objects on. If it made Quatre more secure to wear those things . . . including the cock ring . . . then Heero wouldn't stop him.  
  
Heero grabbed the goblet, stirring the contents around with one finger for a few moments. At least the water wasn't too hot. He turned back to the slave, smirking as he saw Quatre putting on the loincloth. Heero just watched as Quatre ran his hands over the fabric, smoothing out the wrinkles of the dark cloth.  
  
The blonde turned and looked up at Heero. "Mine?" He asked, meekly, gesturing down at the garment he wore.  
  
"Yes . . . Now that you belong to me, you will wear the color and mark of my household, not the crimson or designs of Queen Une." Heero replied, handing the goblet to the blonde. "Drink."  
  
Quatre took the goblet and lifted it to his mouth. Slowly, he drank, pausing every now and then to take a breath. Heero was glad to see that the slave's strength was returning so quickly. Sally was definitely good at her job . . . It shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks before Quatre could perform simple chores without help. He was still weak, even Heero could see it in the way he continued to sway slightly, the tiredness he showed on his face. He still did need a lot more rest.  
  
With a shaking hand, Quatre held the now empty goblet back to Heero. He dropped his hands to his lap, bowing his head as he remained in a kneeling position. Heero had to admit, Quatre was very well trained.  
  
Heero set the goblet down, then walked to a nearby dresser where he pulled out a dressing gown. He returned to the bed and changed out of his clothes, feeling tired himself. He just tossed each garment he removed across a nearby chair, knowing that Hilde of one of the other slaves would take care of it later. Out of the corner of his eye, Heero saw that Quatre was watching him. But he felt no embarrassment about his own body and continued to undress. Finally, he pulled on the dressing gown and climbed under the covers into bed.  
  
The slave still knelt on the other side of the bed, his body trembling. Quatre's eyes were almost completely closed and Heero knew that he wouldn't be able to stay up like that for much longer.  
  
"Lay down." Heero ordered.  
  
"Yes, Master." Quatre replied, slowly laying down. However, he made no move to cover himself. The blankets just barely covering him up to his knees.  
  
Heero sighed. He rolled over, propping himself up on one elbow. He leaned over Quatre's body, stretching to reach the blankets and pull them up over the slave.  
  
He turned to bid the slave a good night's rest, only to blink in surprise as a pair of moist, warm lips pressed against his own. Quatre raised his hands, running them along Heero's body in slow strokes. Heero moaned, arching against Quatre's touch, finding himself lost in the moment. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past the slave's lips to taste the sweet recesses of Quatre's mouth, the flavor of the tea still present on his lips.  
  
Quatre's small hands tugged at Heero's dressing gown, bringing it up far enough for him to reach up underneath it. Once again, the hands stroked across Heero's chest, slowly beginning to trail lower in tender caresses that alternated with brief fleeting touches of his fingertips.  
  
Every move Quatre made was perfect . . . every touch of his hands . . . each arch of his back that pressed him closer to Heero . . . the way he moved his tongue against Heero's . . . everything he did testified to the fact that he was very well trained. Quatre's hands continued along his body, caressing the muscles of Heero's torso, before slowly delving between his legs. His fingers wrapped around Heero's member, giving one long, yet delicate stroke to his length.  
  
Heero gasped, finally snapping to his senses as he pulled his lips away from Quatre's. He grabbed Quatre's hand, pulling it away, as he slid himself away from the blonde. "No." He said, sitting up, his eyes drawn to stare at that tempting mouth, the lips bruised from the force of their kiss, slightly parted as Quatre panted.  
  
"You do not want me, master? My body does not please you?" Quatre whispered, fidgeting, his fingers toying with the cock ring.  
  
"No!" Heero replied, a little more forcefully than he had meant to.  
  
Quatre immediately recoiled in fear, crossing his arms over his face as if he thought that Heero would strike him. "Please, Master . . . forgive me. I did not mean to displease you." He whimpered, almost sobbing.  
  
Heero sighed, grasping Quatre's wrists and pulling his arms away so that he could see Quatre's face. He frowned at the trails of tears, also noticing that Quatre wouldn't meet his gaze. "Quatre, you are quite attractive . . . but I will not use you in such a manner." Heero said, trying to quell Quatre's fear. "Now, go to sleep. You are still quite sick and need rest."  
  
"Yes, Master." Quatre replied, still not looking up at Heero.  
  
Heero let go of the slave's wrists and laid back down. He pulled the blankets up to cover himself, sighing once he was settled in bed again. Heero closed his eyes, ready to let himself drift asleep, only to snap his eyes open again when he felt an arm snake across his waist, just barely touching him.  
  
Heero turned his head, only to see Quatre sliding closer to him, a trembling arm reaching out over his chest to curl around Heero's body. Quatre moved slowly, probably fearing Heero's reaction, but Heero wouldn't stop him. The slave did need to stay calm if he was to recover, and he wouldn't be able to do that if he feared Heero.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked, softly.  
  
"My duty, Master. I-I must keep you warm . . . and comfortable." Quatre replied, quietly, his head lowered.  
  
Heero reluctantly reached out, wrapping his one arm around Quatre's body, pausing when the blonde's body stiffened. Soon, the slave relaxed, laying down beside Heero, pressing his body as close to Heero's as he could get. Heero sighed, listening as the slave's breathing slowly evened out, frowning as he continued to feel the shivers moving throughout the small frame. He reached over, pulling the blankets up around the slave's body, attempting to keep him as warm as possible.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo strolled through the corridors, heading to Heero's chambers. It was after dawn, so it was his turn to watch over the young slave. He wouldn't make Heero watch him any more than he had to. Duo knew that Heero didn't like showing off his kind side, not truly comfortable with expressions of kindness or affection. So this was as much for Heero's sake as it was for Quatre's.  
  
Duo opened the door and stepped into Heero's chambers. Silently, he stepped over to the bed. He gasped, a smile quickly creeping across his face, when he saw the occupants of the bed. The blankets loosely covered the two of them, but neither seemed cold, despite the chill of the morning.  
  
Heero was lying on his back, like he usually slept. However, Quatre was curled up beside him. If the blonde got any closer, he'd be lying on top of Heero. As it was, Quatre had one of his legs and an arm draped across Heero, his head laying against Heero's chest. And surprisingly, Heero had one of his own arms securely around the slave.  
  
Duo sat on the edge of the bed, mesmerized by the serene expression on Heero's beautiful, sleeping face. He looked so peaceful . . . Duo didn't want to awaken him.  
  
A slight movement drew Duo's attention. He glanced to the side, only to see as the slave lifted his head and looked up at him. Duo raised a finger to his mouth, silently hushing the blonde. Then Duo turned his attention back to Heero.  
  
Duo reached out, gently brushing his fingers along Heero's face, smirking when the young man turned toward his touch, mumbling something incoherently as he remained asleep. Heero felt a little warm, which concerned Duo immensely. He knew that Heero had been pushing himself to his limits these past several days.  
  
Heero had been doing nothing but working, skipping meals every now and then, rarely sleeping. During the days he had to keep up the appearance that he was a merchant . . . Baron in the Queen's court. While at night he had been plotting the Queen's assassination. He hadn't slept at all during the actual mission, at least not to Duo's knowledge. Perhaps he had napped a few times, but still it wasn't a good night's rest.  
  
Duo got up and walked over to Heero's desk. He took some parchment, dabbing a quill in ink and scrawled out a simple note. Then he returned to Heero's bed, parchment in hand. However, this time he stepped around to Quatre's side. "Come on." He whispered to Quatre, dropping the parchment on the pillow.  
  
Quatre slowly climbed out of bed, removing himself from Heero's embrace, while Duo grabbed the items off the bedside table and shoved them into his pockets . . . bandages, the vial of sleeping potion, the pouch of herbs, and lastly the jar of salve. He smiled when he looked back to Quatre, watching as the slave leaned over to make sure that the blankets were snug around Heero's body. It was then that Duo realized that the blonde was dressed, wearing the mark of Heero's household in the garments given to him.  
  
Quatre stood again, then turned to Duo, keeping his gaze lowered.  
  
"Let's go." Duo said quietly.  
  
Quatre nodded and silently followed Duo. The blonde walked slowly, limping along behind him. Duo glanced back every few steps, worried that the slave wouldn't be able to make it on his own. His worries were justified only moments later when he once again glanced back.  
  
The slave was on his hands and knees, panting, trying to take in deep breaths as shivers coursed throughout his small body. Duo immediately rushed to the blonde's side. "I'm sorry . . . I should have known you'd tire out quickly." Duo apologized, easily sweeping the pale youth into his arms.  
  
"No, Master . . . Please, I can make it on my own. You shouldn't have to carry me, Master." The small blonde argued, weakly trying to push Duo away.  
  
Duo wouldn't listen. He couldn't risk the slave's health like that. "No . . . I want to carry you. It would be better for your health. So stop arguing and let me do this." Duo replied, staring down at the youth he held.  
  
Quatre bowed his head, sighing. "Yes, Master." He replied quietly, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Duo's shoulders.  
  
Duo smiled then resumed his walk back to his own room. A short time later, he saw Hilde walking down the corridor, heading to Heero's room most likely. Duo could see the steaming goblet set on the tray she carried. It had to be the water for Quatre's tea. Beside that goblet was a bowl of broth, probably Quatre's breakfast.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hilde asked, blocking Duo's path.  
  
"Heero needs rest, so I'm taking Quatre to my room." Duo replied, flashing his smile to the young slave girl.  
  
Hilde sighed. "Heero worked himself sick again, didn't he?" She asked.  
  
Duo nodded. "You know as well as I do that he never lets himself truly rest until he completes his mission. He always wants everything to go perfectly."  
  
Hilde sighed once again, then turned her attention to the blonde that Duo still carried. "I think your friend here is tired, Duo. Perhaps you should put him to bed."  
  
Duo looked down at Quatre. The blonde's eyes were almost completely closed, his head resting against Duo's chest. He looked positively exhausted, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his pale skin.  
  
After looking down on the slave for a few moments, Duo tore his eyes away from the beautiful young man that was curled against him. He started walking again, knowing that Hilde was right behind him.  
  
With a small amount of difficulty, Duo managed to open the door to his room. He quickly carried the slave over to the bed, carefully setting him down. Duo couldn't help but smile at the seemingly innocent face that stared up at him with such a tired expression.  
  
Duo brushed his fingers through the slave's sweat-dampened bangs, sweeping the blonde strands away from his eyes. "Can you stay awake long enough for me to tend to your wounds and get some food into you?"  
  
Quatre only nodded.  
  
"Hilde . . . you want to help?" Duo asked, pulling items out of his pockets and setting them down on the bedside table, leaving enough room for Hilde to set the tray down.  
  
Hilde smiled, stepping over beside Duo and putting down the tray. "Of course I'll help."  
  
Duo and Hilde slowly began removing Quatre's bandages, revealing the wounds that Sally had covered just yesterday, leaving his loincloth on since it really didn't get in the way of tending to the wounds. Quatre's arms and legs were nearly covered in bruises and cuts, as was his chest and the rest of his body. Most of them didn't require to be bandaged, but there were a few deep wounds, the most serious of them being a gash on his side.  
  
Duo retrieved the jar of salve and opened it. He dipped his fingers into it, then applied the substance to each of Quatre's wounds. Hilde took over from there, wrapping bandages around the more serious injuries. Duo then prepared the tea, after having wiped his fingers off. He turned and waited for Hilde to finish with the bandages.  
  
"Do you want to eat your breakfast or drink the tea first?" Duo asked.  
  
"Either is fine, Master." Quatre replied.  
  
Hilde turned and stared at Duo, apparently having heard as Quatre had called Duo, "Master." She opened her mouth, probably to question it. But Duo threw her a warning glance, silently begging her to keep her mouth shut. She nodded slightly in understanding.  
  
"No . . . I'd rather you choose what you'd prefer." Duo said, turning his attention back to Quatre.  
  
Quatre blinked, but didn't say anything. He began to shiver. For a long time he said nothing, just staring fearfully at Duo. "I-I'd prefer to eat first, Master." Quatre said, timidly.  
  
Duo smiled, picking up the bowl of broth from the tray. Hilde helped Quatre into a sitting position, propping several pillows behind him. Then she stepped back. Duo sat beside the blonde, wrapping one arm around his small shoulders. He held the bowl to Quatre's lips, the blonde raising one hand and grasping the bowl, his fingers brushing against Duo's.  
  
Duo smirked when Quatre tried to tip the bowl further, attempting to get more of the broth than Duo was allowing him. "Easy there, Quatre." Duo said, ignoring Quatre's futile attempts. The blonde just wasn't strong enough to get the bowl away from Duo. And he wasn't strong enough to drink so fast either. It would only do him harm if he gulped anything down.  
  
Quatre dropped his hand back down to the bed, obeying Duo. He sipped at the broth, Duo pausing every now and then to allow Quatre to take a breath. Once Quatre had swallowed all of the broth, Duo handed the empty bowl over to Hilde. Then he helped the blonde to drink his medicine, holding the goblet to his lips and tipping it so that he could take small sips.  
  
By the time he finished drinking, Quatre's eyes were barely open. Duo pulled the goblet away, staring down at the slave's parted lips, unable to draw his attention away from them. They just looked so inviting, slightly moistened by the medicine he had consumed only moments ago, just enough so that his lips glistened ever so slightly. A stray drop of the tea escaped the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin.  
  
Duo handed the goblet to Hilde, never once taking his eyes off of the slave's beautiful visage. He traced his fingertips across those tempting lips, using his thumb to brush away that drop of tea that had collected on his chin.  
  
"He is quite lovely." Hilde commented from behind Duo.  
  
"More like beautiful." Duo replied, lowering the now completely unconscious blonde down to the bed, arranging the pillows under his head. He covered the pale body more snugly with the blankets, only wanting to see to Quatre's comfort and health.  
  
"Have you eaten anything yet, Duo?" Hilde asked.  
  
"No." Duo replied, never once taking his gaze away from the slumbering blonde.  
  
"Then I'll go get something for you." Hilde said. Then she quietly left the room, taking the tray with her.  
  
Duo kept a close watch over Quatre, hoping that one day the lovely blonde would learn to trust him. Duo reached out and clasped one of Quatre's hands, using his free hand to stroke his fingers through Quatre's short, silky hair. Quatre seemed so kind . . . he would undoubtedly make a wonderful friend.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
  
  



	5. Part Five

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: More Quatre suffering. not much else to say about this part.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Five  
  
  
Heero rolled over, trying to force back consciousness for a few more moments. He didn't feel like waking up yet. A sudden realization hit him in his grogginess. The other side of the bed was empty. Heero kept his eyes closed as he blindly reached out, searching for the warm body that was supposed to be there. His hand met nothing but the cool bed sheets, until he reached the pillow. Then he came in contact with something that felt distinctly like parchment.  
  
He grumbled as he slowly forced his eyes to open. He looked over, his eyes focusing to see that he was alone in bed. Worry lanced through him, wondering where the slave had gone. He saw the parchment on the pillow beside him and lifted it into his line of sight.  
  
"Heero, I've taken Quatre to my bedchamber. You have a fever and I didn't want to disturb your sleep since you obviously are in need of it." Heero said, not knowing why he was reading the note out loud. "Get some rest and don't worry, I'll take good care of Quatre." He knew it was from Duo, despite the fact that it wasn't signed. The poor handwriting gave it away. Duo didn't write all that well, considering his lack of a formal education, it wasn't surprising.  
  
Heero sighed, crumbling the parchment into a ball. He threw the covers from off himself as he sat up. There was no way that he would waste his day in bed, not when he had things to do. He had a business to run . . . a household to see to. There was no time for him to rest.  
  
He quickly dressed, throwing on what he usually wore . . . a pair of black breeches and a plain green tunic. He had no need for variety. He had his common clothes, which he was wearing now. There were the clothes he wore if he had meetings with dignitaries or for his business, not too much different from his common clothes. There was his formal attire, for if and when he was invited to royal court or other functions. And then there were the garments he wore on missions, the darkest of his clothes made for stealth.  
  
Hastily, Heero left his chambers, making his way to Duo's room. He didn't bother knocking, just opening the door and stepping in. A small smirk crossed his face as he saw what he was looking for.  
  
Duo was leaning back on his bed, a book in his hand. His brow was furrowed slightly, his lips moving as he silently sounded out the words that he couldn't quite understand. Reading was also difficult for him, but at least he was trying to better his skills.  
  
Quatre was lying beside Duo, apparently fast asleep. His one arm was draped across Duo's waist, his head resting against Duo's chest. As Heero watched, Quatre shifted in his sleep, a soft whimper leaving his lips. Duo wove his fingers through the blonde's hair, gently stroking while he continued to read his book.  
  
"How is he?" Heero asked, smirking when Duo jumped slightly, the book slipping from his hand and falling to the floor.  
  
"You scared the HELL out of me!" Duo hissed in a whispered voice, placing his hand over his chest as he took several calming breaths.  
  
Quatre moved again, his brow furrowing as he mumbled something incoherently. Heero approached the bed, watching as the blonde settled down again. Heero sighed, glad that he hadn't caused the slave to awaken. Quatre did need the rest is he was expected to recover.  
  
"Why aren't you in bed?" Duo asked, gaining Heero's attention.  
  
"I have duties to perform, Duo. I can't stay in bed all day." Heero replied. He gestured to Duo's braid, noticing the disheveled state it was in. "Your hair needs brushing." Heero said, changing the subject.  
  
Duo grinned. He gently maneuvered his way out from under Quatre, carefully slipping out of bed to stand in front of Heero. "Well, his Lordship does remember that he requested to have the choice of whether to brush my hair himself or not, now doesn't he?" Duo asked, smirking at Heero.  
  
"Yes, I remember quite well." Heero replied, taking hold of Duo's wrist and leading him over to a vanity table that he had given to Duo as a present several months ago.  
  
Duo sat on the chair in front of the table, his shoulders just above the back of the chair. Heero got down on the floor, crossing his legs as he sat. Then he reached out, untying the ribbon at the end and slowly beginning to unravel the braid.  
  
Once the chestnut strands were loose, free from the braid that had confined them, Heero ran his hand over the beautiful waterfall of hair. He reveled in the silkiness of Duo's hair under his fingertips.  
  
"Brush?" Heero requested, his fingers still trailing over Duo's hair.  
  
Duo reached over to the vanity, handing a brush back to Heero. Heero smiled and carefully began to brush Duo's chestnut tresses, starting at the ends and patiently working his way upwards. He found this job to be soothing, not only to Duo, but to himself as well. He felt as each of his worries were brushed away along with the knots in Duo's hair.  
  
Heero was still amazed that Duo let him do this. He knew how protective Duo was of his hair, never letting anyone touch it . . . with the exception of Heero and one other person that Heero did not want to think about right now. He was trying to relax and thinking of that certain individual would not help those attempts in the least.  
  
Heero just concentrated on Duo's hair, diligently working through all of those knots until they were gone. Even after Duo's hair was neat, shimmering in the morning light that streamed in through the windows, Heero brushed. He just enjoyed the calmness that the simple action brought to his mind.  
  
However, he did eventually separate the hair into plaits, knowing that he couldn't spend all day brushing Duo's hair . . . no matter how much he wished he could. Heero sighed, resigned to the fact that he did have to get some actual work done today. He braided Duo's hair, taking his time to make sure that no hair was out of place. Once done, he tied the ribbon at the end, fingering the soft braid once before he got up off the floor.  
  
"Done." Heero said, reaching over to set the brush back onto the vanity table.  
  
"Thank you, Heero." Duo chimed happily, jumping to his feet. He turned, giving Heero a quick hug. He pulled himself away from Heero, a grin on his face. "Looks like someone woke up." Duo commented, his gaze shifting to look over Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero turned, a smirk tugging at his lips as he saw that Quatre was awake and watching them. The blonde's expression was one of tired confusion, his eyes not quite opened fully. His head was lifted off of the bed slightly, the rest of his body sprawled across the bed.  
  
Duo walked over to the bed, Heero following quietly behind him. Just as they reached the bed, Quatre lowered his head, and he lay there, panting. Even that meager amount of exercise had exhausted him. His body just seemed to be growing weaker now.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Heero asked, concerned, as he and Duo sat on the bed. The blonde had seemed to have been getting stronger. And now here he was, unable to even hold his head up for more than a few short moments.  
  
"I'm tired, Master." Quatre said, his voice weak and strained. He tried to push himself up, only to collapse again.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have moved him." Duo said, getting up and moving around to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Then we won't be moving him again." Heero stated, reaching out to brush sweat dampened bangs away from Quatre's deathly pale skin. "We do want him to recover his health, not to get worse."  
  
Duo sighed, lifting Quatre by his armpits and gently rolling him over onto his back. "I'm sorry." Duo said, to both Heero and Quatre. "I guess I should have listened when Sally said that he shouldn't be moved."  
  
Heero didn't say a word. He watched as Duo sat there, cradling Quatre's small body in his arms. The slave trembled, still not trusting them apparently. Duo stroked his hand along Quatre's side, leaning forward to whisper soothing words into Quatre's ear.  
  
Only moments later, there was a sharp knock to the door. Before Heero could say anything, Hilde walked into the room, Zechs, Otto, and Sally following behind her. Hilde quickly approached, setting a tray down on the bedside table before hastily and quietly leaving. Guards frightened most of the slaves, especially Zechs because of the mask he wore. Heero vaguely noticed that the tray Hilde had brought in had food on it, probably Duo's breakfast.  
  
"Ah, Zechs . . . how long ago did you arrive?" Heero asked as Zechs, Otto, and Sally stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"Only a few minutes ago, Milord." Zechs replied, bowing slightly. "We went to your bedchamber first, to deliver our report, but you were not there. I assumed you were caring for the slave you rescued, and Hilde told us where we would find him."  
  
Heero nodded. "Did the journey go well?" Heero asked, watching as Sally walked around to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Yes, we were only stopped once . . . but the soldiers believed our story of transporting a shipment of merchandise." Zechs answered.  
  
"Good." Heero nodded, his eyes never leaving Sally as he watched the physician examine the blonde slave.   
  
"I told you not to move him." Sally chided, lifting Quatre from Duo's arms and laying him flat against the bed. She pressed her hand to his head, frowning almost immediately. "His fever is dangerously high . . . where is the sleeping potion?"  
  
Duo turned and grabbed the small vial, handing it to Sally. "I'm sorry." He whispered, bowing his head.  
  
Sally opened the vial, then pressed her finger over the opening. She tipped it. When she pulled her finger away, a single drop of the potion glistened on her finger. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." She said to Quatre, handing the vial back to Duo.  
  
Quatre obeyed, although slowly. He never uttered a word though, keeping silent as any good slave would.  
  
Sally pressed the drop of potion on the tip of his tongue. "Okay . . . swallow." Sally whispered, running her hand along the side of his head as he complied.  
  
The potion worked quickly and within moments, the slave was asleep. "Will he be okay?" Duo asked, his voice meek.  
  
Sally shook her head. "I'm not sure, Duo. He needs rest . . . his fever is much too high for my liking. I'll have Hilde bring up some cool compresses." She checked one of the bandages, the one that covered the gash in his side. "The salve does seem to be working. The amount of infection is decreasing. Just keep applying the salve and changing his bandages." She stood, leaning over to wrap the blonde in the blankets. "I suggest you light your hearth, Duo. He should be comfortable, and not cold."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yes, of course."  
  
Sally brushed a few stray hairs from Quatre's face. "I still have other patients to tend to, but I'll return at dusk to check in on him again." Then she slowly backed away, bowing to Heero before she left the room.  
  
"My lord . . ." Zechs said, bowing slightly. "Forgive me for interrupting, but you do have duties to perform today."  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I know. Today I inspect the lands." He said, then he looked up to Duo, letting a small smile curl his lips. "You take good care of him, Duo. And eat your breakfast."  
  
"Yes, sir." Duo mumbled, his gaze cast down at Quatre's sleeping form.  
  
Heero shook his head, worried about both Duo and Quatre. Quatre was ill, and Duo was blaming himself for the blonde's current condition. Heero could only hope that Duo would get over his self blame. Heero rose, and turned toward the door, quickly leaving, Zechs and Otto following close behind him as he departed.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo cares for Quatre. Heero goes on an inspection of his lands.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Six  
  
  
Duo stroked his fingers across the heated flesh of the slave's cheek, hating that he had caused the young man's condition to worsen. If he had just left Quatre in Heero's bed, then perhaps the young slave wouldn't be this bad. Why hadn't Duo been able to just leave things be? Look at all the suffering he had caused to the poor slave just by bringing him from Heero's bed.  
  
Reluctantly, Duo drew himself away from the bed, hastily moving over to his hearth. He knelt before the cold wood, lighting the fire as quickly as he could. Until it was burning with an intensity, Duo sat there and stoked it with an iron poker, keeping the fire going as he mentally berated himself for being such a fool.  
  
Then Duo stood and crossed the room to sit at Quatre's side again. Once again he brushed his fingers along the feverish skin, wondering how long it would be before someone came up with the compresses that Sally was supposed to be sending up.   
  
He glanced to his side, only to see the tray that Hilde had brought up earlier, his breakfast still on it. Duo sighed and reached over, taking the tray in hand. He slowly ate, but didn't enjoy it, still feeling that it was his own fault that Quatre had worsened. He stopped eating before he had even gotten halfway through the meal, his own self blame making him feel queasy. He set the tray aside.  
  
Only moments later, Hilde walked into the room. She set the tray that she had been carrying down on the bed. Grabbing a kettle from off the tray, she walked over to the fire and hooked the handle of the kettle on the metal hanger and swung it so that the kettle was suspended over the fire.  
  
Then she returned to the bed. She lifted a basin of water from the tray and set it on the bedside table, removing the older tray that contained the remainder of Duo's breakfast before she set the basin down.   
  
Duo reached over and grabbed a cloth that he saw laying on the tray. Turning slightly, he dipped the cloth into the basin, soaking it then ringing it out. Carefully, he folded it, setting it gently against Quatre's feverish forehead, hoping the cool compress would help him.  
  
"I'm sure he'll recover, Duo." Hilde said, laying a hand on Duo's arm.  
  
"I should never have moved him." Duo replied, hating himself for being a fool. "I caused him to get worse. It's my fault."  
  
"No, don't think that. You did what you thought was best at the time. I'm sure he won't blame you." Hilde replied. "I have some errands to run, but if you want I can come back and keep you company later."  
  
Duo nodded. "I-I'd like that." He whispered, grateful that she had offered.  
  
"I'll be back later then." Hilde sighed, picking up the two trays.  
  
Duo said nothing, just watching the blonde. He gently clasped the slave's hand, holding it carefully, hoping that he wasn't causing him any discomfort. No matter what Hilde said, Duo knew this was his own fault. If he hadn't been such an idiot, then Quatre wouldn't have suffered.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero sighed as he mounted his steed. He never did like these excursions into the village and surrounding farms, although it all did belong to him. However, he did have to inspect his lands, make sure that his tenants paid their rents . . . to be sure there was no trouble in the area.  
  
"Sire, would you prefer that I perform the inspection myself this month?" Zechs asked, walking his horse over beside Heero's.  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes, yawning as he did so. He was tired, not to mention feeling dizzy and quite queasy. Perhaps he should take Zechs up on his offer. Then he decided against it, knowing it was his own duty to do this. "No, it is my duty to see to this chore . . . I will not push this onto someone else when I am quite capable of doing it myself."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord." Zechs said.  
  
Heero nodded, walking his horse for a moment before getting the steed into a trot. He knew that Zechs and a few other guards would be close behind. This was just how things normally went on inspection day. Heero was never without an escort when he left his home. As a noble it would just be considered unsafe for him to do such a thing. Of course, he could defend himself, but he had to keep up appearances.  
  
The first home they stopped at was a small farm. When no one greeted them outside, as was expected when Heero made his rounds, Heero dismounted and strode over to the house, tying the reins of his horse to a nearby tree. He walked over and knocked sharply on the door, waiting impatiently, Zechs and Otto moving to stand behind him. When no one came to the door, Heero began to worry for his tenant. A man named Howard ran this farm, and Howard had always greeted him cheerfully, offering him food and drink whenever he passed.   
  
Heero, worried about the older man, opened the door and stepped into the small house. He looked around, noticing how empty the house seemed to be. There was something wrong here, he was sure of it. The beds of Howard's children were empty, but he heard no merriment, no sounds of play.   
  
Quickly, Heero crossed to the only other door in this house, the one that gave Howard and his lovely wife some privacy. As he grasped the door handle, he hesitated, wondering if this was something he really wanted to do. Perhaps it would be a mistake to just barge into their bedroom like this. What if they were involved in activities that Heero just didn't want to witness at the moment?  
  
He pushed his doubts aside and opened the door, knowing that he had to. If Howard was in some kind of danger, he had to find out. The man was loyal, hardworking, all in all a good person. It would be wrong to just turn around and leave without knowing if he was well or not.  
  
The sight before Heero, made him frown. Here were the people that Heero had been searching for. Howard was laying in bed, his family surrounding him, looking down on him with worry and fear on their faces. There was Clara, Howard's lovely young wife, her blonde hair pulled back into a bun as she silently wept into a handkerchief. The children were on either side of her, their ten-year-old son, Michael, their eight-year-old son, Steven, and their four-year-old daughter, Marie. All three children were crying, Marie's face buried against Michael's shoulder as she sobbed.  
  
Clara turned, her eyes widening when she saw Heero. "Oh, Lord Heero . . . I am sorry, I did not hear you knock." She said, giving a small curtsey as she wiped her hand across her tear-streaked face.  
  
Heero held up a hand. "Don't apologize." He said, calmly. "What happened?"  
  
"My husband has taken ill, Lord Heero." She reached into a pocket, pulling out a small pouch. She stepped forward, holding it out. "I am afraid we do not have enough money for the rent this month, my Lord. But please . . . take what we have."   
  
Heero shook his head, pushing the coin purse back into her hand. "No, it looks as if you need the money right now." Heero said, frowning as he watched Howard take in labored breaths, his face pale and pasty as he slept unsoundly. "How long has he been ill?"  
  
"Over a week." Clara replied sadly. "The children and I have been trying to tend to the farm, but without Howard, we just can't seem to do it. I-I'm sorry, my lord."  
  
Heero looked over his shoulder, knowing that he'd find Zechs standing behind him. "Zechs, see to it that Sally pays a visit to Howard as soon as she can. I will pay the fee for the visit. And send someone to help here at the farm until Howard is well enough to work on his own." Heero said. "I will pay for that individual's services as well."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zechs nodded.  
  
"Thank you, sire." Clara said, tears falling from her eyes. "We will pay you back as soon as we can." She said, clasping one of Heero's hands and kissing it. "Thank you."  
  
Heero let a small smile onto his face. "You and your family have always been loyal to my household." He said. "Take as much time as you need."  
  
"Thank you, my lord." Clara replied once again, her smile bright.  
  
Heero nodded and bowed to her, then turned on his heel and left the small farmhouse. He had other homes to inspect today, other tenants to see to. As he swung up onto the saddle of his horse, Heero nearly faltered, the world around him beginning to swirl.  
  
"Are you well, my lord?" Zechs asked, concerned.  
  
Heero nodded, keeping his eyes closed until his vision cleared and the dizziness stopped. "I'm fine." He said, sighing. Other than a minor nauseous feeling, Heero did feel fine. So it wasn't a total lie.  
  
Later that afternoon, Heero was still inspecting his lands. His morning he had spent concerning himself with the affairs of the farms. Now, hours later, he was in the village. Zechs had once again asked if he needed assistance, and so Heero had finally given in, allowing Zechs and Otto to see to the majority of the homes and shops. Heero only had two left to visit, the inn and the local orphanage.  
  
Heero left his horse tied to a hitching post, then walked the rest of the way to the orphanage, deciding to visit them first. He lifted the doorknocker and rapped a few times, before he took his hand away and waited patiently. Only moments later, the heavy, wooden door was pulled open.  
  
"Good Morning, Sister Sylvia." Heero greeted, bowing out of respect to the nun who was no older than he was.  
  
"Ah, Lord Heero . . . is it that time of the month already?" She asked, moving aside and gesturing for Heero to enter.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, time for rents to be paid. But I come here with other business as well." Heero said. "Duo won't be able to make it here today, possibly not for a few days."  
  
"Oh my . . . is something wrong? Has he taken ill?" Sister Sylvia asked, her face concerned as she closed the door.  
  
"No, Duo is well. I have acquired a new slave . . . one I rescued from the dungeons of Queen Une's castle . . . Duo has decided to take care of him." Heero replied.  
  
"This new slave is ill or hurt?" Sister Sylvia asked.  
  
Heero sighed. "Both I am afraid. Queen Une had ordered his execution. It seems he was beaten severely and assaulted . . . sexually . . . before I could reach him. His fever is dangerously high according to Sally."  
  
"What is his name?" She asked.  
  
"His name is Quatre. Why do you ask?" Heero said, his brow furrowing as he wondered why she would want to know.  
  
Sister Sylvia smiled. "So that I may add him to my prayers this evening."   
  
Heero nodded, sighing. "He probably needs all the help he can get right now."  
  
Before anything else could be said, a number of happy voices called out, the room quickly filling with the laughter of children. Heero watched as children swarmed around him, several small hands reaching up to tug on his clothes. Older children stood at the back of the crowd, letting the younger ones stand in front.  
  
"Children, please calm yourselves." Sister Sylvia laughed, picking up one young girl that was in danger of getting trampled by her friends.  
  
Slowly, the room became quiet once again. Then one small boy reached up and pulled on Heero's tunic. "Lord Heero, sir . . . Is Duo coming to see us today?"  
  
Heero knelt down so that he would be at eye level with the child. "No, not today. Duo is taking care of a sick friend."  
  
"Okay." The child pouted. "I hope his friend gets better."   
  
Heero smiled, ruffling the child's hair as he rose to his feet once again. "I'll make sure Duo visits you all soon."  
  
"Thank you." A number of young voices rang out.  
  
Heero turned to Sister Sylvia, bowing to her. "If you'll excuse me, Sister . . . I must continue my inspection." He said.  
  
"I understand. Greet Duo for us. And I will pray for Quatre tonight." Sister Sylvia said.  
  
Heero nodded, then left, pulling the heavy door shut behind himself as he stepped out onto the street. He paused once outside, a headache stabbing through his skull very suddenly. After pausing a moment, he thought it best to move on, and he walked the distance to the inn, leaving his horse tied to the hitching post where he had left it.  
  
He yawned as he stepped into the inn, weaving his way through the evening crowd as he headed over to the bar. The local inn also served as tavern. Upon seeing Heero, the barmaid turned and ran to the backroom. Moments later, the owner of the inn stepped out, her young son trailing behind her, his hands clutched tightly in her skirt.  
  
The widow Cavallaro curtsied to Heero, lowering her gaze to the floor. "R-rent?" She asked, one of the few words in English she could understand.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, Meiran." He replied, looking over the young woman whose features didn't match her last name. She was of Chinese descent, the fact that she only spoke Chinese most of the time assuring him of that. She had married Antonio Cavallaro, an Italian whose family had been running the inn for many generations. Now Meiran owned and ran it, ever since her husband's death a few weeks back.  
  
Heero couldn't say that he was saddened by the man's passing. To be honest, Heero had never liked Mr. Cavallaro. The man was abusive and cruel. He had kept Meiran from learning English, making her life more difficult and all but dependant on him. He had seemed intent on making sure that she was pregnant constantly, as she was now. This was her sixth pregnancy. Alas, she only had the one child, her only son as of right now, all her other children had died shortly after birth except for the one stillborn son. Heero hoped that the one she carried now would be healthy.  
  
Meiran's son, Cesare, a boy only five years of age, stepped over to Heero and took hold of his hand, gently tugging him toward the backroom. Heero obliged by following both Meiran and her son into the room, trusting that this was how Meiran tended to business. This would be the first time that Heero would be collecting the rent from her . . . her husband had always dealt with it himself before.  
  
Heero took a seat in the chair in front of a small desk, waiting patiently as Meiran pulled out an old wooden box. She opened it and slowly began to count out the coins, setting them in neat little stacks on the surface of the desk. After a few minutes, she pushed the stacks of coins toward Heero's side of the desk, looking unsurely between them and Heero's face. "Enough?" She asked quietly, wringing her hands together nervously.  
  
Heero looked over the coins; silver, copper, and gold each in their own piles. After looking at them, Heero knew that there was way too much there. He stood, frowning when Meiran bowed her head shamefully. Shaking his head, he took the correct amount of coins and pushed the rest back. Meiran looked up at him, and he gestured to the coins he had left in front of him. "This is enough." He said slowly, hoping that she would understand.  
  
Cesare looked up at his mother, and spoke in some strange language that Heero couldn't quite understand. It must be Chinese, he thought. When Meiran nodded and smiled to him, Heero knew that Cesare had just translated for him.  
  
Heero picked up the coins, dropping them in a money pouch that hung from his belt. He looked at Cesare, smiling. "Will you ask your mother something for me?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The boy replied, biting his lip.  
  
Heero nodded. "Ask her if she would like to learn English."  
  
The boy smiled, then turned to his mother, hopefully repeating what Heero had asked him to although he couldn't be sure since he didn't understand a word the boy had said. Meiran stood quickly, then nodded eagerly at Heero. "Yes . . . learn." She said, smiling brightly.  
  
"I'll have a tutor sent in the morning." Heero said, waiting while the boy translated before he continued to speak. "The two of you will have to work out a schedule." He smiled as Meiran's face lit up with happiness, as she nodded to him.   
  
She took his hand, shaking vigorously. "Thank . . . Thank you." She said, apparently not sure if the words she had used were correct.  
  
Heero smiled, then turned, heading for the door. "Good day to you, Mrs. Cavallaro." Heero said, opening the door, intending to leave. However, just as he took a step outward, a wave of nausea and dizziness suddenly crashed into him. He stumbled, grasping the doorframe as he closed his eyes, the world around him spinning. He didn't even realize he had fallen down until he opened his eyes and saw the ceiling above him, Meiran's worried face hovering over him until everything suddenly went black.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre wakes up. Duo tends to the frightened young slave. He and Quatre have a talk.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Seven  
  
  
Quatre shuddered violently as he scaled the levels of consciousness. What would he find upon awakening? Would his master want to strike him for being lazy? Of course, he didn't even remember which master he was with . . . was it Queen Une or one of his previous ones? Would Quatre find that he was in danger or wanted for something that he found to be less than pleasurable? He shivered again, blinking open groggy eyes, his mind covered by a thick haze as his vision slowly focused.  
  
Where was he? This place was unfamiliar to him, the cloudy daze still fogging over his memories. He blearily looked around, more tired than he could ever remember himself being before in his life . . . well except during his training. Quatre shuddered at the thought of those dark days, pushing the memories from his mind lest he get hopelessly trapped in the despair and fear that those memories brought to him.   
  
He was in a bedchamber, that much he could tell . . . but of course he was usually in one of those, he was a bed slave after all and knew what was expected of him. This was a rather nice bedchamber though, but too small to belong to Queen Une . . . where was he then? There was no ornamentation . . . nothing elaborately foretelling of wealth. The most splendid object in this room was a small vanity table against the wall opposite of the bed. Quatre could see it from where he lay. As simple it was, the craftsmanship was very detailed . . . probably a gift from someone that cared a great deal for the owner of this room.  
  
Quatre slowly became aware of a warmth spread along his side. He turned his head, blinking when his eyes lost their focus briefly. When he could see clearly again, his found himself looking at someone's back. There was a body laying in bed beside him. Although while Quatre was under the covers, this person was laying above them, no more than napping most likely.   
  
A long, thick braid of chestnut hair caught Quatre's attention and finally he remembered where he was. This was Master Duo's bedchamber. Quatre rolled himself over onto his side, looking thoughtfully at the braid belonging to one of his new masters. He had seen Master Heero brushing the lengthy tresses earlier. He wasn't sure of how long ago that had been, but he vaguely remembered hearing the two of them talking about Master Duo's hair. Only Master Heero was permitted to touch it apparently, his prerogative to brush Master Duo's hair when he wanted to.   
  
Quatre idly wondered what hair such as this felt like. Master Duo's hair was shiny and clean, so long and it looked soft . . . even though he knew that he shouldn't, Quatre couldn't help but want to run his fingers through it. Biting his lip, Quatre tentatively reached his hand out, stopping before his fingers could even graze the tightly woven locks. This was wrong. He was not permitted to do this. Master Duo's hair was only for Master Heero's hands . . . for his enjoyment and not for a lowly slave like Quatre.  
  
Still, Quatre couldn't ignore the desire to touch the braid. It couldn't hurt to just touch it once, to feel it for himself. Master Duo was asleep . . . he probably wouldn't even feel Quatre's hand grazing the confined hair. Just one small touch couldn't hurt any . . . Master Duo would never know of it. With that justification in mind, Quatre timidly drew his hand forward, brushing his fingertips over the silken rope with fascination.  
  
The pleasantness he had felt by touching that soft braid was shattered though, as Master Duo's body jumped in reaction to Quatre's touch. He sat up, then turned to Quatre. In reaction, Quatre shrank away, fearful of a reprisal for daring to do something forbidden to him. "I am sorry, Master Duo . . . I meant no wrong. I was only curious." Quatre whimpered, clenching his eyes shut out of fear. He raised his arm, hiding his face from an assault if Master Duo chose to hurt him for the error he had made.  
  
"Quatre . . ." Master Duo's soft voice sighed, a gentle hand sliding down along his arm until it grasped his wrist and pulled it away from his face. "Don't be afraid. You're not going to get punished for touching my hair."  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, peering at Master Duo cautiously. Was this a trick? He remembered Mistress Une doing such things, hitting him after telling him that he wouldn't be punished. Was Master Duo like she was? Would he assault Quatre after assuring him of safety? So far Master Duo had not hurt him . . . in fact he had even apologized for causing his illness to overcome him again. That was something no other master had ever done before in Quatre's memory.  
  
Master Duo seemed far more considerate than Mistress Une had ever been to him . . . well except for in the beginning. In the beginning Mistress Une had been nice to him, had been sweet and tender when in bed with him. It had almost been a pleasure serving her, at least until she had started hurting him that is, then she snapped for seemingly no reason, or cried and blamed him for causing this reaction in her. He hadn't understood and that made her more violent toward him . . . Quatre never knew why he was being hit when she got angry. Things were always better in the beginning, and then there was betrayal and pain. Quatre knew that all to well.  
  
"You w-won't hurt me, Master Duo?" Quatre asked timidly, his heart hoping it to be true. "I touched what I shouldn't have. I heard Master Heero say it was his right to brush your hair if he wanted to, that makes it his. I should not have crossed the bounds of my position. I will take my beating . . . I deserve it, Master Duo." He rolled over onto his back, laying himself open to any assault that Master Duo could think to hurt him with. He would lay there and he would take the beating he had brought on himself. He shouldn't have touched Master Duo's hair.  
  
"I'm not going to beat you, Quatre." Master Duo said, smiling kindly at Quatre. Odd, Master Duo's smile made Quatre feel safe . . . he had never felt that before when in the presence of a master. "My hair belongs to me . . . Heero earned the right to touch my hair. He gained my trust and believe me that wasn't an easy thing to do when we first met. My hair is very important to me. It holds memories of pain and of happiness, it's a marker to those I've lost . . . plus it feels great against the skin." He winked, and Quatre blushed at the facial gesture. Perhaps he had read more into Master Duo's words, but he gathered that perhaps Master Duo was talking about his hair feeling good against the skin during carnal acts.  
  
"I am safe here, Master Duo?" Quatre asked, snapping away from the thoughts he had sunk into with Master Duo's words. He did not want to think of sex . . . it wasn't a good memory in Quatre's mind, none of the times he could remember had been pleasant for him.  
  
Master Duo smiled again . . . Quatre liked Master Duo's smiles, they were good and made Quatre feel better, although he didn't know why something as simple as a smile could do such a thing. There was just something about Master Duo that left Quatre feeling secure . . . it was no more than a feeling, something that Quatre couldn't explain, not even to himself. "Of course you are safe." Master Duo responded kindly. He rested himself on his side, propped up by his elbow. With his free hand, he reached around to his back and pulled his lengthy braid from behind himself. Setting the thick weave across Quatre's waist, Master Duo smiled warmly yet again. "Go ahead . . . touch it all you want." He said, gesturing to his hair with a welcoming hand.  
  
Quatre raised his hands, setting them delicately on Master Duo's braid. He looked to his master, hoping that he wasn't upsetting him in any way. He was still fearful of reprisal. When Master Duo nodded, Quatre slid his fingers across the braid, reveling in the silkiness of the hair. It was obvious that Master Duo spent a lot of time caring for his hair . . . it was so beautiful, and wonderfully soft and pleasant smelling. A soft blush came to rest on Quatre's cheeks as he gave into temptation again and brushed the end of Master Duo's braid across his cheek. It felt like the finest of silks against his flesh and Quatre sighed despite himself, blushing even deeper when he realized the sound had been audible.  
  
"Forgive me." Quatre said, looking down and feeling deeply embarrassed, as he set the braid to the side of him.  
  
"No reason to need forgiving. I'm glad that someone can get enjoyment out of touching my hair." Master Duo said, his fingers delicately turning Quatre's face to look at him. "Let me know if you want to do that again . . . if it will cheer you up, I'll be glad to let you roll around in it."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Master Duo." Quatre said, his smile fading a moment later. He was not used to smiling, even if it seemed to delight this new master so very much. The light glinting in Master Duo's eyes and the grin that crossed his face attested to the fact that Master Duo had liked seeing him smile.  
  
"I'll have to be sure to make you smile more, Quatre. I like it when you look happy. It makes me feel better." Master Duo said, raising his hand to brush aside some of Quatre's hair.  
  
"As you wish, Master Duo." Quatre replied, only wanting to make his masters happy.  
  
A soft knock on the chamber door made Quatre flinch, feeling startled. Master Duo's hand settled on his shoulder briefly, then he turned to face the door. "Come in." He called out, and the door opened. A young woman strode in, and Quatre recognized her from earlier. Her name was Hilde if he wasn't mistaken and she was a slave like Quatre was . . . well almost like Quatre was . . . Hilde was not a bed slave.  
  
Quatre watched, feeling somewhat nervous as Hilde approached the bed. He didn't know what her intentions toward him were. She sat on the edge and smiled down at him though, relieving some of the tension from Quatre's mind. Perhaps she was nice, like Master Duo was. And even if she wasn't . . . with Master Duo here, she wouldn't hurt him . . . she was a slave and could be punished for doing such things, especially if they were against the master's wishes. And Master Duo had said that Quatre was safe here.  
  
"It's good to see you awake, Quatre." Hilde said, her hand firm and cool against the skin of his heated face. "But I see you still have a high fever . . . Duo should give you your medicine soon, so that should help." Then she looked to Master Duo. "I would have come up earlier, but my duties took longer than I had thought they would."  
  
"That's okay, Hilde." Master Duo smiled. "You're here now."  
  
Hilde sighed. "But not for long. I have to help prepare Heero's food soon . . . it's almost time for his evening meal."  
  
Master Duo frowned. "Speaking of Heero, shouldn't he be home by now? Inspections don't usually take this long."  
  
"You know Heero . . . he gets too involved with the people sometimes, letting them convince him to share a drink with them or to meet visiting relatives. He is well loved by his people, it's only natural for them to want to spend time with him."  
  
Master Duo nodded. "Yes, you're right." He sighed. "Well, you had better get to making his dinner then. You know how strict he is about being punctual."  
  
Hilde giggled. "I know, sometimes he's just so fussy about that." She looked to Quatre again, still smiling. "You do as Duo says and get some rest. I look forward to seeing you able to walk around and help out around here." She slipped her fingers into his palm, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, while her other hand stroked along the side of his face. Then she stood and moved away, looking at Quatre with deep concern written on her face.   
  
This Hilde was a nice young woman . . . Quatre liked her. Although he was a bit confused as to why she was disrespectful of her masters . . . she did not address them properly, plus she giggled and jested as if she were an equal to them. She was a slave, so why didn't Master Duo punish her for such insolence? This was highly confusing to Quatre, but it wasn't his place to ask questions of his masters. He kept quiet, watching as Hilde left the room. Then he turned his gaze back to Master Duo and waited patiently for instructions. If Master Duo needed anything of him, he would immediately do it. He did not want to seem lazy or disobedient when he had only just come into this household.  
  
Master Duo didn't seem to want anything of Quatre though. He was quiet, merely stroking Quatre's arm, or fiddling with his hair in an idle manner. After a few moments, he pulled away and rose from the bed. He straightened out the sheets where he had been laying, seeing to it that there wasn't even a single wrinkle. He strode over to the vanity, moving a brush over to the other side of the table. Then he looked at it thoughtfully and moved it back.  
  
Master Duo turned to Quatre, casting a nervous smile. Quatre didn't like seeing his master so agitated . . . it made him feel worried. Still, he quietly watched as Master Duo went around the room, fixing things that didn't need fixing, pacing around here and there. Master Duo stepped over to the hearth, picking up a kettle from the stone floor before it. He hooked the kettle on a length of metal, then swung it so that the kettle was suspended over the fire. He looked back at Quatre again. "Need hot water for your medicine." He said, even though Quatre hadn't needed an explanation for his actions.  
  
He didn't wait by the kettle for long. Instead, Master Duo started pacing again, drawing his braid from behind his back and fiddling with the ends of his hair, clutching around the length of it now and then nervously. He bit his lip, looking down at the floor as he paced. Quatre had to wonder if his master was deciding on a punishment or some other thing that probably wouldn't be to Quatre's liking. Had Quatre done something wrong? Had he upset Master Duo in some way? He didn't think that he had done anything to merit punishment.  
  
It became too uncomfortable for him to just lie there and wonder. Carefully, even as dizziness swam through his head, Quatre pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed, his wounded body aching in protest to the movement. He bent his knees, bringing his legs up underneath him as he steadied himself with his hands, taking a few breaths and closing his eyes briefly to clear his head. When he looked up to Master Duo, he found that the young man had not noticed his movement. Master Duo still paced back and forth in front of the bed, apparently deeply lost in thought.  
  
Quatre opened his mouth and closed it several times before he was able to gather enough courage to speak. "Master Duo . . . Is something troubling you?" Quatre asked, fearing that he would be beaten for speaking when he hadn't been told he was allowed to do so. He lowered his head, showing the proper respect by not looking directly at his master.  
  
He heard as Master Duo sighed deeply. "I'm just bored, Quatre. I always get bored when I'm waiting around . . . never did like waiting much."  
  
Quatre nodded. He knew what he had to do now . . . he had to provide some form of distraction for his master. It was his duty. Without raising his gaze, Quatre pulled the blankets away from his body, frowning at the bandages that covered his pale form. This would probably hurt him, but he had to do all that he could to ensure his master's happiness.  
  
"Uh, what are you doing?" Master Duo asked, his voice somewhat closer than it had been before. He must have moved closer to the bed, that was the only explanation.  
  
"You said you were bored." Quatre replied. "I will help, Master Duo." Quatre said, reaching to his loincloth and trying to take it off. His hands were shaking, making it difficult to work with, not to mention the cuts to his fingers that ached with each attempt he made to remove the garment. But his master was bored and needed entertainment . . . Quatre was entertaining, at least that's what most of his previous masters had thought.  
  
"No!" Master Duo shouted, loud enough to scare Quatre. He jerked back, away from his master's voice. Firm, yet gentle hands stopped him from scurrying away though. Master Duo tilted Quatre's face up, making him look at him. He smiled faintly, taking a seat on the bed near Quatre. "No, this is not what I want." He said, making sure that Quatre's loincloth was securely fastened before covering the lower half of his body with the blankets again.  
  
"But this is what I am for, Master Duo." Quatre whispered, hoping that he was doing the right thing by arguing.  
  
Master Duo sighed again, shaking his head slightly. Master Duo's expression was unreadable, leaving Quatre feeling confused. "Listen, Quatre . . . you're beautiful, but I love Heero. I had wanted to express my feelings to Heero first, but you do deserve this explanation. I won't hurt him, or ruin any chance we have by sleeping around . . . especially with someone who is less than willing." He smiled, his hands tenderly caressing Quatre's face. "Besides, I don't like being the one on top."  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "You . . . you LIKE it?" He asked, shocked that his master would like being used in such a manner. "How could you LIKE it? It's painful!" He exclaimed, his body breaking out into shudders.  
  
Master Duo's arms tenderly surrounded him, pulling him into a gentle and oddly comforting embrace. His hands stroked firmly along the planes of Quatre's back, hushing him with soothing whispers before he addressed Quatre's statement. "It's only painful if the person on top wants it to be painful. I'm sorry that you've never known the pleasure that can come with a loving partner . . . maybe someday you will." Duo said quietly, pulling Quatre away from himself and brushing away the few tears that had escaped Quatre's weary eyes.   
  
"Are you such a partner, Master Duo? Loving?" Quatre asked, curious.  
  
Master Duo smiled, chuckling lightly. "As I said, I don't like being on top. I'm not comfortable being in charge. I've been in both positions before . . . both willingly, and I prefer the bottom with someone who actually cares enough to be gentle."  
  
"But you are in charge of me, Master Duo." Quatre said, trying to understand his master. He was just so confused. For the first time he wasn't being used for his body . . . he wasn't used to such kind treatment from a master. Master Duo was unlike any he had ever had before . . . so was Master Heero.  
  
"No, I'm not. Heero is your master. He ordered you to be a companion to me, not a slave. I'd much rather have you as a friend than a servant." Master Duo said.   
  
"I have never had a real friend, Master Duo." Quatre replied, tears brimming in his eyes. "I-I think I would like to have one." He said warily, his voice quiet.  
  
Master Duo smiled again. "Good, then if you want to be my friend, there are just two things I want you to do."  
  
"What is that, Master Duo?" Quatre asked, hoping too much wouldn't be asked of him.  
  
"First, stop calling me 'master.' Friends should see each other as equals. And second, I want you to freely speak your mind . . . at least around me. Heero won't mind if you do, in fact he lets all of his slaves freely speak, just as long as we don't have guests staying with us." He grinned brightly. "Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Quatre thought about it for a moment, then smiled if only a little. "I will try, Mas . . . I will try, Duo." He said, amending his reply in the middle of the word he had been told not to speak around Duo. It would be difficult not to call Duo 'master' but he would give it a try.  
  
"Great!" Duo exclaimed. "Now, you wait here, and I'll go get the water for your medicine. I'm sure Hilde will be up with our meal just as soon as Heero is served."   
  
He removed himself from the bed, heading over to the hearth and picking up a worn cloth from its place on the mantle. He used it to pick up the kettle, then brought the kettle over and filled the goblet that sat on the bedside table. Quatre watched Duo as he set the kettle aside. Then Duo took a pinch of herbs from their container and dropped them in the water, stirring the contents around with his finger before returning to Quatre's side.  
  
Quatre reached out to take it when Duo offered it to him. He did feel a little better than he had that morning, somewhat stronger although not much. Still, Duo's hand remained on the goblet as Quatre brought it to his lips and drank, sipping at the tea until it was all gone. Then Duo took the goblet away and set it on the table again.  
  
"Come on, lay back down. You should be resting." Duo said, coming around the other side of the bed and climbing onto it. He helped Quatre to recline, covering him with the blankets again before he settled himself beside Quatre's tired body. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Quatre replied, offering a brief smile.  
  
Duo stayed beside Quatre, giving him reassurance with his very presence. Quatre merely lay where he was, allowing Duo to brush his fingers through his hair, idly stroking his scalp. The touches were soothing . . . Quatre started feeling sleepy and told Duo of this. He didn't want to get punished if Duo needed him awake for some reason.  
  
"Then go to sleep." Duo said quietly.  
  
Quatre nodded tiredly. He looked over to Duo, feeling very foolish and nervous about the question he was about to ask. "Duo . . . May I . . . May I hold your braid?" He asked quietly.  
  
Duo smiled, reaching behind his back and pulling his braid over his shoulder. He said nothing as he set his braid over Quatre's body, watching as the blonde curled his fingers around it delicately.  
  
"Thank you." Quatre yawned, holding the braid close as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before his sleepiness completely overcame him. He fell into a slumber, feeling truly safe for the first time in so very long.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero wakes up and Sally is called to look over the ill young Baron. Duo watches over Quatre until Heero arrives.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Eight  
  
  
His head hurt terribly . . . that was the first thing that Heero became aware of. The last thing that he remembered, he was visiting with Meiran Cavallaro . . . the widowed innkeeper. Where was he now? Was he still at the inn or back at home? He wasn't sure where this was, his memories hazy. The bed below him was soft, but he couldn't be sure of the location. Everything just seemed to blur in his mind after getting the rent from the young widow.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and squinted as if trying to focus on something. His body ached and he felt chilled despite the blankets covering him. He wanted to try to sit up, to find out where he was, but he couldn't seem to get his arms to move.  
  
"Don't try to move." A small voice spoke up.  
  
Heero blinked again, looking over to where Meiran's young son, Cesare was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" Heero asked, his mind hazy at best.  
  
The child frowned. "Mama said you fainted. You should be home resting, Milord, not visiting with us. We would've understood why you didn't come." He smoothed the blankets covering Heero a little. "Mama sent someone to fetch Doctor Po. She should be here soon."  
  
Heero nodded a little, his head throbbing in reaction to the slight movement. He took a moment to look down at himself, for the first time noticing that his chest was bare. Raising the blankets from his body, his eyes widened and took notice that he was in the nude. He dropped the blankets, a blush tainting his cheeks. He tried to sit up again, opening his mouth to ask where his clothes were, only to feel as a pair of soft, yet strong hands fell on his shoulders to push him back down.  
  
"Rest." A thickly accented voice whispered, the hands moving from his body.  
  
Heero turned, finding that Meiran was sitting beside him. She smiled, laying a cool cloth over his forehead. Heero just watched her, knowing that nothing he said would be understood by the kind woman. She understood very little of the English language. Then he turned his attention to Cesare. "Where are my clothes?" He asked the child.  
  
Cesare giggled. "Mama took them off you. She wanted you to be comfortable." He replied, snickering at Heero's expense. "She put them over there." He pointed to a table near the center of the room . . . Heero could just barely see it with his blurred vision.  
  
Heero laid back, sighing as he allowed Meiran and her son to tend to him. He was still quite dizzy and the nauseous feeling was returning to coil in his stomach. He could feel a layer of sweat covering his skin and yet he was so cold, shivering in fact. He must be sick . . . he didn't like it. He had duties to perform, there was no time to be sick.  
  
It wasn't long before Sally arrived, with Zechs along with her. Apparently, she had gone to get Heero's Captain of the Guard when she had heard that Heero had fainted. Meiran and Cesare were asked to wait outside while Sally tended to him. Heero put up with her poking and prodding, grumbling with her examination. When it was over with, she sighed deeply, looking at Heero sternly. "I've told you time and again that it's not good for you to push yourself to your limits so often. You can't continue to behave like this . . . even you need to sleep during missions you know. You're sick now."  
  
Heero glared. "I'll do what I have to do to accomplish my missions." He growled. "Even at the cost of my health. Failure is not an option."  
  
Sally glared right back at him. "Congratulations, Heero . . . you've just become like your father Odin. He worked himself this roughly and look where it got him . . . dead." She angrily tossed her equipment back into her bag.  
  
Heero winced at her tone. He hadn't known he was that bad off. "I . . . I apologize Sally." He said grudgingly. He didn't like admitting when he was wrong. He sighed. "Perhaps you are right. Maybe I do take my jobs too seriously . . . but I do not want anything going wrong during them. One mistake and I could die."  
  
"You could die by neglecting your own health. Odin did the same, worked himself to the brink until the day he died. He never listened to his physician. I hope you have more sense than he did, Heero. I'm sure that Duo would mourn you greatly if you happened to perish because of self-neglect."  
  
Heero looked down, frowning deeply. He didn't want Duo to mourn him before they had even proclaimed their feelings for each other. "I'll do as you say, Sally. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Sally smiled kindly, gently running her hand over the side of his face. "You need to rest until I say that you're healthy enough to return to your duties. Your properties won't all fail the moment you decide to take a break."  
  
Heero nodded wordlessly, not knowing what to say. If he had to rest, then he would rest. To spare Duo the grief, he would gladly sleep for a year if he had to. He wanted to live long enough to tell the long-haired beauty just how much he loved him.  
  
"Good." Sally smiled. She turned to look at Zechs. "Zechs, why don't you help Lord Heero get dressed and back to the castle? Make sure he is wrapped warmly, I do not want him catching a chill." Then she smiled. "Take him to Duo's chambers . . . I'm sure he can keep Lord Heero in bed where he belongs right now."  
  
Zechs stepped forward. "Yes, Doctor Po." The tall man replied, helping Heero to sit up.   
  
Sally left the room, allowing Heero and Zechs some form of privacy. Zechs retrieved Heero's clothes, then returned to his side and assisted the young man in dressing. When Heero was garbed, Zechs wrapped Heero in a blanket from the bed, keeping a firm arm around Heero's shoulders as the young lord walked on his own. Heero was sick, but he wasn't about to be carried. He had too much pride to allow himself that.  
  
As he passed Meiran, he gave a slight nod, silently thanking the young widow for the use of her private room . . . he guessed that it was hers since it was the largest room and situated separate from the inn by a door behind the bar. She curtseyed politely, Cesare waving to Heero as Zechs led him past. Heero was helped up into the saddle of his steed, but he didn't feel up to riding really. It was all he could do to stay atop the animal. Zechs tethered the reigns of Heero's horse to his own, warily watching him as they rode back to the castle.  
  
Heero tried to keep his eyes open, but he was quite tired. He didn't notice that they had arrived at the gates until he was pulled down from off his horse. Zechs righted him, setting him down on his feet, but Heero had no strength left. His legs buckled under his weight and he groaned, prevented from falling by Zechs who bent over slightly and pulled him up into his arms. Heero sighed, not enjoying being carried like an infant, but said nothing, allowing the captain of his personal guard to help him. He closed his eyes, his head resting against Zechs's chest as he slipped off to sleep.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Duo sighed, looking down on Quatre's sleeping form. He did hope that the young slave would recover from his illness. It was a good sign that he had been so strong the last time he was awake . . . he had even sat up, unlike the previous time when he had been unable to even raise his head from the bed for more than a few moments at most. It warmed Duo's heart to see the pretty blonde recovering.  
  
Gently, he stroked the blonde's silken hair, marveling at the feel of his golden locks. He tenderly brushed his fingers along the delicate skin of Quatre's face, smiling when the young man leaned toward his hand, turning his whole body and cuddling closer to Duo, his hands still holding Duo's braid close to himself. Quatre was so receptive, Duo enjoyed how affectionate the young man was, even if he only showed this side in his sleep as of yet. Quatre was too nervous to be this open when he was conscious . . . Duo was content to wait until Quatre calmed and settled in his new environment, until he learned to trust Duo and Heero.  
  
Duo smiled, pulling the blanket up over Quatre's shoulder, wanting to keep Quatre warm and comfortable. He circled his arm around Quatre's back, rubbing firmly to soothe the young man in his sleep. Quatre smiled in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible as he threw an arm around Duo's waist.  
  
The peaceful moment they were sharing was shattered in an instant though, as Zechs burst into the bedchamber. Quatre abruptly awakened, pulling himself away from Duo quickly. Duo sighed, feeling sorry for the young blonde, before he rolled over to see why Zechs had so hastily entered without bothering to knock.  
  
Any words he might have said, died on his lips when he saw that Heero was being carried by the tall soldier. "Heero!" He exclaimed, jumping from the bed and rushing to Heero's aide.   
  
Heero opened his eyes just barely, raising his head from Zechs's chest. He made no reply, only groaned feebly before letting his head drop again. Duo shot his hand out, laying it against Heero's forehead and wincing at the heat he felt.  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked, fearing for Heero's health. The young man looked awfully pale, and his body continually shivered despite being covered by a blanket.  
  
"According to a barmaid that works for the Widow Cavallaro, Lord Heero fainted while inspecting her business and collecting the rent." Zechs replied, making his way over to the bed and laying Heero down. "The Widow sent for Sally, and I arrived with her to find Heero in this condition. Meiran was taking good care of him though . . . Sally would have commended her if the poor young woman could speak a word of English."  
  
"Get her a tutor . . ." Heero grumbled tiredly. "I told her I'd send one to help her."  
  
Zechs chuckled. "Still giving orders, my lord?" He bowed though. "As you wish. I'll see to it that a tutor is hired to help Meiran out." With that, Zechs left the room.  
  
Sally bustled in a moment later. She ignored Duo and sat at Heero's side, looking him over hastily. Then she turned to cast her gaze at Duo. "See to it that he stays in bed. He's worked himself sick yet again." Sally said, sighing. "Hilde should be up in a few minutes with his evening meal. Make sure he eats as much as he can. I'll have food for you and Quatre brought up as well. No need for Hilde to make more than one trip."   
  
"Okay." Duo nodded, worrying for Heero's health. "Will he be well?"  
  
"Of course he will, if he rests and does as I say." She turned again, smiling gently at Quatre this time. "You are looking better, Quatre. I'm glad to see you looking so strong . . . quite an improvement on your well-being since this morning." She reached out, laying her hand against his forehead, then his cheek. "Still, stay in bed a few more days at least . . . I don't want you getting up just yet."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He replied quietly, bowing his head.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Duo asked, wringing his hands together nervously.  
  
Sally rose from her seat, laying a gentle hand on his fidgeting fingers. "Duo, calm yourself. It will do no good for you to worry yourself sick. Just keep the both of them in bed, make sure they eat, and keep them comfortable and they should be fine. I'll stop by tomorrow morning before I make my rounds in the village." She smiled, calming Duo's fears. Everything would be fine. He trusted in Sally's judgement, so far she hadn't been wrong.  
  
Duo watched as Doctor Po left the bedchamber. Then he turned his focus back to the two ill young men in bed. He sighed, shaking his head as he took a seat beside Heero. The young baron was asleep, his breathing raspy. Frowning, Duo ran his fingers through Heero's dark hair, watching as the young man's eyes cracked open slightly. He wondered how long it would be until Hilde arrived with their dinner, knowing that Heero needed to get back to sleep soon. He needed all the rest he could get if he was expected to recover his health.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre and Duo take care of Heero. Then a time skip and both Quatre and Heero are recovering well.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Nine  
  
  
Quatre watched as Duo worriedly ran his hand through Master Heero's hair. Quatre didn't like seeing Duo unhappy. Nor did he like seeing Master Heero unwell. If Master Heero died, then who would Quatre belong to? Would he be sold again? What happened if he was bought by someone worse than Queen Une had been? The very thought made Quatre shudder inwardly and he decided that he would just have to help Duo care for Master Heero.  
  
"Duo . . . do you think Master Heero would be more comfortable if he were without those garments?" Quatre asked shyly, his eyes cast downward.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he would." Duo replied, smiling. "Would you like to help me . . . only if you're well enough of course?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "I think that I can manage." He said, slowly getting himself into a sitting position. He moved slowly, partially because of his injuries, but also because he was tired and dizzy. Still, he wanted to help Duo, wanted to help Master Heero as well. It wasn't right for him to just lie around when his master was in need of something. He was a slave and it was his duty to serve.  
  
While Duo worked on getting Master Heero's cloak and tunic off, Quatre removed his shoes and breeches. Quatre was used to seeing his masters unclothed . . . it no longer made him blush to see nudity, at least it usually didn't.  
  
Sometime while they had been undressing him, Master Heero opened his eyes. "What's going on?" Master Heero asked tiredly, looking between Duo and Quatre with confusion obvious in his weary eyes.  
  
"We're getting you undressed." Duo said plainly, dropping Master Heero's tunic to the floor beside the bed. "You'll be more comfortable in the nude, and it'll make it easier on us while we're taking care of you if we don't have to worry about cumbersome clothing."  
  
Master Heero didn't reply, although he looked quite embarrassed. Quatre carefully pulled Master Heero's breeches down and off, tossing them over the side of the bed. Then he moved to sit beside Master Heero, pulling the blankets up to cover the young man.  
  
Duo smiled. "Quatre, you keep an eye on him and make sure he's comfortable. I'm going to check the fire and see to it that it's going strong."  
  
"Yes, Duo." Quatre said, nodding his head. He watched as Duo turned away, following the young man with his eyes briefly. Then, Quatre looked down at himself. He could keep his master more comfortable if he were without his own garments. Quickly, he took the chain from around his waist, setting the cock ring aside.   
  
"What are you doing?" Master Heero asked, his voice barely able to be heard.  
  
Quatre looked to Duo, taking note that the other youth was busy with the fire, then looked back to Master Heero. "I must see to your comfort, Master Heero. I will be better able to keep your body warm without any hindrances between us." He said, nodding slightly. He then moved to take off his loincloth.  
  
Master Heero placed his hand over Quatre's, stilling him. "Don't . . ."  
  
Quatre frowned, deciding that he did in fact have to do this. "But you are ill, Master Heero. I must help to keep you well." Quatre said, removing his loincloth, tossing that and the chain with the cock ring on it to the floor. He still wore his bandages, but there was little that he could do about those.  
  
Quatre had settled himself alongside Master Heero's body by the time Duo had returned, both of their nude forms covered by the blankets. "I see you're both comfortable." He smirked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Master Heero. "I'd join you, but someone has to stay clothed for when Hilde shows up with our food."  
  
It wasn't much longer before Hilde arrived with their meals. She helped to feed Quatre, while Duo tended to Master Heero. Then after Hilde had left, the three of them settled down to go to sleep. Duo stripped off his own garments, sliding into bed on Heero's other side. The three of them stayed close together, Duo and Quatre both offering warmth and comfort for the ailing, young lord.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
As the days passed, both Heero and Quatre steadily grew healthier. Duo was pleased to see them both recovering their health and strength. Heero's fever was down, and Quatre's body was stronger than it had been. Now the blonde was able to get out of bed and walk around a bit. He never did leave the bedchamber though. And the number of bandages that covered his wounds had decreased, since many of his injuries had healed enough not to need coverings. Still, he did tire easily and rested for a good deal of the day.  
  
Heero on the other hand was still being forced to remain in bed under Sally's orders, although it was getting progressively more difficult to keep him there. Duo knew that Heero hated staying in bed for too long . . . he much preferred being useful.  
  
"Can I get out of bed yet?" Heero asked, his tone full of boredom.  
  
Sally smiled down at him. "Yes, I think you're able to walk around a bit. But you're not to do any work today. Relax, take a walk outside, maybe have a soothing bath, but absolutely no work." She replied, ruffling his hair as if he were a child.  
  
Heero grumbled, but nodded. "Fine. I won't work." He waited until Sally had left before throwing the blankets off of himself and sitting up.  
  
Quatre was looking out one of the windows, so Duo took the opportunity presented to him to toy with Heero a little. He knelt on the bed behind Heero's back and placed his hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing the young man's skin, feeling the tense muscles beneath. Heero shifted a little, moaning slightly in enjoyment. Duo always had been good at giving massages.  
  
"I think you should do as Sally suggested and have that bath." Duo advised, slowly working the stiffness out of Heero's muscles. He leaned forward, whispering into Heero's ear. "Actually, I think we all could do with a nice warm soak in the baths . . . Sally says that Quatre's up to more than just sponge baths now, and you definitely could use a decent washing."  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I suppose it could be a good idea." He agreed.  
  
"Great, I'll go get Hilde, and then we'll meet you two down in the baths." Duo said, smiling as he rose from the bed.  
  
That had worked just perfectly. Duo left his bedchamber, going off in search of Hilde. Quatre still wasn't all that steady on his feet, so he might need help in the bath. Plus she could reach his back for him and help him out in that capacity. This bath would probably be good for all of them.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Quatre watched as Duo left the room. He was confused. Where was Duo going? In the past few days, Duo had not left the bedchamber, not wanting to be too far from either Master Heero or Quatre in case either of them needed anything. So why would he leave now?  
  
"Master Heero? Where has Duo gone?" Quatre timidly asked, hoping that it was permitted for him to speak. He had noticed that none of the other slaves worried about speaking out of turn with Master Heero. Maybe he was allowed to do so without permission. If not, Master Heero would tell him.  
  
"Duo's gone to get Hilde." Master Heero said, rising to his feet. He grabbed a dressing gown and garbed himself. "Come on, we're going to the baths."  
  
Quatre nodded, moving swiftly to stand near his master. He watched as Master Heero unsteadily walked, then followed behind him, keeping himself at a distance as any good slave would. Still, when Master Heero opened the door and left the room, Quatre had second thoughts. He rarely ever had left the bedchamber of his masters . . . his purpose was to serve them there, not outdoors. It was strange and new to wander the halls, and naturally, Quatre was quite frightened by the experience.  
  
The sounds of footsteps caught Quatre's attention and he panicked, backing up against the nearest wall, his heart racing. He was terrified of being away from the bedchamber . . . it wasn't right that he leave it. Hands gripped his shoulders and he opened his eyes. Master Heero was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, Master." Quatre whispered, casting his gaze downward.  
  
"You're frightened, aren't you?" Master Heero asked.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, Sire. It wasn't so bad the last time, when Duo took me from your chamber . . . I was too tired to notice where I was going. But now I can tell. It isn't right that I leave the bedchamber. I'm a bed slave."  
  
"Quatre, you have full run of this entire castle . . . at least when there are no guests visiting us. I want you to feel free to go wherever you please." Master Heero stated.  
  
"Do you mean that, Master Heero?" Quatre asked, feeling confused and excited all at the same time. He had never been given any type of freedom before . . . it was a wonderful change and yet it was terrifying.  
  
Master Heero smirked, although the kind expression was fleeting. "Yes. You are allowed to leave the bedchamber whenever you want to . . . if Duo and I don't need you for something of course. But right now, we are going to go to the baths and soak for a while. It will help you to relax, Quatre . . . as well as cleanse your body."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, Master Heero." He said, taking a deep, calming breath. "I will do as you say."  
  
"Good, then follow me." Master Heero said, then turned and began walking again.  
  
Quatre followed, keeping close to his master, although not too close. They took the private staircase down to the baths, where Duo was already waiting with Hilde. Duo grinned up at the two of them from where he was sitting in the water. "It's about time you two got here." He smiled, waving them over. "Hilde was in the kitchens. She agreed to help with Quatre."  
  
"I would not have denied such a request." Hilde said, nodding in Heero's direction. Quatre was a little nervous about the fact that both Duo and Hilde were bare of clothing. He hoped that nothing would happen here to hurt him.  
  
Master Heero took hold of Quatre's arm, leading him closer to the water's edge. "Come on, Quatre." He urged.  
  
Quatre complied, knowing that he couldn't ignore an order from his master. He watched as Master Heero stripped off his only garment. Then he followed Heero's example by removing his own loincloth and his accessories, the cock ring that hung from around his waist and the band of bells that circled his ankle, along with the numerous bandages. He and Heero stepped down into the warm water and Quatre couldn't help but moan in reaction to the warmth of the water as he let himself sink into it.  
  
"Feels good, hm?" Hilde asked, maneuvering herself closer to where Quatre was standing.  
  
"Yes, it is nice." Quatre shyly responded. He looked over to Master Heero and Duo, watching as Duo proceeded to wash the other young man. Quatre looked down, feeling as if he were intruding on their moment together.  
  
Quatre wondered why neither of them proclaimed their feelings when they so obviously cared for each other. Duo had even admitted to loving Heero, and yet he had not told Heero of these emotions. Quatre couldn't understand. If he ever were to love someone, he wouldn't hesitate to tell them . . . there was no telling when life would end, when circumstances could arise to tear them apart. Still, it was not his place to interfere and so he didn't intrude on Master Heero and Duo's personal lives. He was merely a slave after all. If they didn't wish to tell each other how they felt, then Quatre could do nothing about it.  
  
Hands touched Quatre's chest and he flinched, moving back away from the contact. He looked up at Hilde, wondering why she had touched him. Hilde smiled in return, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I only mean to assist you. Duo asked me to." She said, and Quatre noticed that there was some soap in her one hand.  
  
"As you wish." Quatre nodded, forcing himself to remain still as Hilde went about cleansing his body. When her hands dipped below his waist, Quatre flinched again, feeling as his cheeks burned with a blush. He was quite embarrassed about being touched in such a manner by another slave. If it had been his master doing this, he would feel more at ease. But Hilde was of the same status as Quatre was . . . it was just strange to Quatre.  
  
"Will you turn around, please? I must do your back." Hilde requested.  
  
Quatre nodded, turning his back to Hilde. He raised his arms, setting them on the edge of the pool, setting his chin down on his crossed arms. He felt as Hilde's hands returned to him, and found her touches to be quite soothing.   
  
He bit his lip, forcing himself to remain silent, despite the moan that ached to leave him as she put pressure against his aching muscles, her hands working diligently to rid the tension from his back. He didn't know if this was the usual bathing method in this household, so he didn't question it. He just allowed himself to enjoy it, knowing that if it were wrong, his master would put a stop to it.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo takes Quatre out to the garden for a little fresh air. 2x4 Lime in this part. Heero gets some distressing news.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Ten  
  
  
Quatre was very nervous as he clutched Duo's braid close to himself. Quatre had been living in this castle for a number of weeks now. His body was fully healed and strong again, the wounds to his form were gone now . . . he was lucky that the wound to his side hadn't caused a scar, but Sally's tending and the ointments she used on him had healed it without leaving damage to his skin.  
  
Upon Master Heero's suggestion, Duo had volunteered to take Quatre into the garden to get some fresh air and sunshine. The two of them had begun acting strangely, whispering things to each other when they thought Quatre was asleep. They were planning something, and naturally it made Quatre uncomfortable . . . most likely they were planning something for him.  
  
He was wearing his normal slave garb, his anklet of bells tinkling lightly with each and every step that he took. But he also wore a light tunic and a heavy cloth cloak. The days were getting cooler, and Master Heero didn't want Quatre to get ill again, so it was best that he dress warmly, or at least a little more warmly than usual.  
  
Still, it was all Quatre could do to keep from running back to the bedchamber where he felt he belonged. He didn't feel safe out here. Bed slaves were punished time and again for straying from their masters' quarters. Maybe this was all some trap, a ploy to get him to let down his guard so that they could attack him. Perhaps this was what they had been planning.  
  
But no, Duo and Master Heero had been nothing but kind to him so far, treating Quatre like an equal and not a slave. They would not hurt him, Quatre knew that. They had given Quatre his first real bath in so long, just a couple weeks ago, and several times again between then and now, and now he no longer needed Hilde's help to clean himself. His skin still tingled with the feeling of being clean, as he had bathed just yesterday. They treated him so kindly . . . he didn't think that they would cause him harm. Duo even allowed Quatre to hold his braid while they slept, a kind gesture from the other youth, who once again was letting Quatre use his hair as if it were a leash, or a lifeline so that Quatre would be calm as they strolled through the cold corridors of the castle.  
  
Quatre cringed as they approached, and passed by, a couple of guards and he tried to hide himself in Duo's hair. He completely missed the sympathetic looks he was getting in his desire to stay hidden from view. Then the cobblestone floor beneath his feet gave way to a soft earth path and he opened his eyes once more, timidly pulling his face from Duo's soft hair.  
  
He took in a sharp breath, his fingers loosening their grip on Duo's braid as he looked around at his surroundings. "Oh, my." He whispered, releasing his hold on Duo's hair as he took a few steps away from the other youth. He had not been outside in so long . . . he took in a deep breath, inhaling the scents of the autumn air, reveling in the feeling of the sun playing across his skin, warming him.  
  
The garden was quite large, surrounded on four sides by tall stone walls. The only way in or out was the door that Duo and Quatre had come through. A fountain stood in the center of the garden, a stone path leading around it and around the grounds. As it was autumn, there weren't many flowers left alive, and the many trees were shedding their leaves. Quatre smiled, shuffling through the fallen leaves in his slippered feet, enjoying the sounds of the rustling leaves as he moved through them.  
  
Duo's soft voice barely cut through the tranquility Quatre felt. "Nothing so beautiful as nature showing off her colors, hm?" When Quatre turned to him, Duo quirked a grin. "Come on, let's sit by the fountain for a while." He said, offering his hand.  
  
Quatre nodded, easily slipping his fingers along Duo's palm, allowing the other youth to lead him to the fountain. They sat on the chill stone of the fountain and Quatre turned fascinated eyes to look at the glimmering water that rippled within the fountain. He had always enjoyed the sight and sound of water, whether a rainstorm or a waterfall, he simply liked it.  
  
Duo's warm hand cupped Quatre's cheek, pulling him back to the present. Quatre looked to his friend, blinking curiously at him. "You seemed far away . . . where were you?" Duo asked, his thumb lightly brushing Quatre's cheek.  
  
"Nowhere." Quatre said, offering a small smile. "I was only looking to the water . . . it catches my eye, as if there is something familiar within it that I cannot remember." His brow furrowed, trying to think of what it could be. "I fear I have forgotten something terribly important."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well then, perhaps the water will be able to tell you." He ran his fingers in a soft caress down Quatre's face, slipping along his throat lightly. Then he raised that hand and brushed aside Quatre's bangs. "Look into the water, but don't try to think of what you've forgotten. Just look and enjoy it . . . and tell me what you see within."  
  
Quatre nodded, turning his eyes to look into the shimmering water of the fountain. He focused his gaze there, watching the gentle ripples, the soft waves that moved the water about. A faint smile quirked his lips, catching sight of the reflection of himself and Duo on the surface. As he watched, the image changed, as if the ripples were creating a new image . . . Quatre bit back a gasp, knowing that face as it had been permanently etched in his heart.  
  
"I see . . . I see . . ." Tears fell in slow trails from his eyes, yet he wouldn't take his gaze from that image, fearing that it would vanish if he were to look away. "I see my father." He finally whispered, his heart aching as he looked upon his father's visage, at the warm smile that the elder man had always given to his one and only son.  
  
The image changed again, showing a memory that Quatre had forgotten, a wonderful day, the last day he had seen his father healthy. He wept, remembering the day they had spent in each other's company . . . it had been a hot summer day and Father had found a lake within the confines of a heavily wooded area. It was their secret, a private place where only father and son had gone, away from the pressures of society, away from Quatre's sisters, or anyone for that matter. It had been just the two of them, all day long. They swam, they ate a picnic lunch, they talked and played . . . it had been a happy day.  
  
"I see my father . . . I see the happiest day of my life." Quatre said quietly, crying as the image slowly faded. "My father and I at that lake back home, the day we shared in each other's company . . ." He could go no further, the tears in his eyes obscuring his vision, and he finally tore his gaze from the water in the fountain. "I had forgotten that day . . . I didn't want to remember what it was like before . . . before I . . ."  
  
"Before you were a slave?" Duo said, finishing his sentence.  
  
Quatre nodded, his eyes cast downward.  
  
Duo's strong arm circled his body and Quatre fell against him, timidly wrapping his arms around his friend's body as he cried. He clung to Duo like a child that had gotten lost, needing comfort from someone, anyone . . . and Duo was willing to give it.  
  
"Was your father the only family you had?" Duo asked softly, his hand running up and down along one of Quatre's arms. "Do you have anyone else?"  
  
Quatre sniffled, wiping his fingers over his eyes. Duo was being so understanding, so Quatre answered. "My sisters . . . I have many sisters, twenty-nine of them. I was the youngest child in my family." He sobbed a little more, not wanting to remember, wishing that he could forget.  
  
Duo's hand rubbed soothing circles on his back, gently stroking him. "We could . . . we could return you to them. I'm sure they must miss you terribly."  
  
Quatre whimpered a little, shaking his head. "One . . . maybe two of them . . . but the rest?" He shook his head again. "No . . . I'm better off here."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, his tone one of confusion. "Surely you can't be better off apart from your family."  
  
Quatre's throat closed up and he sobbed against Duo, clutching himself to the other youth as the pain of the betrayal hit him anew. "No . . . because it was my sisters." He let out a tiny wail, trying to keep himself from breaking down totally. "My SISTERS were the ones that sold me into slavery!"  
  
Duo gasped, seemingly in alarm. His arms tightened around Quatre briefly. "Whatever for, Quatre? Were you from a poor family?"  
  
Quatre shook his head and tried to hide himself. He didn't want the truth out, but he felt that his friend had the right to know. "No . . . far from it." He sighed, biting his lip and forcing himself to take a long, deep breath. "My . . . My father was the king of the land I came from, and my sisters wanted to rule . . . in order to do that, they had to get the rightful heir out of the way . . . meaning me."  
  
"What of your father? Didn't he look for you . . . or try to stop them?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre knew that Duo was only being curious, but it still hurt to hear and speak of this. "He died, only days before my sisters rid themselves of me. At least I was able to be by his side as he breathed his last breath . . . I would hate myself if I hadn't."  
  
"Sshh . . ." Duo hushed, his hands gentle against Quatre's back. Quatre wept, his body trembling as he clung to his friend. He didn't want to be a burden, yet he needed the comfort.  
  
After a few moments, Quatre began to feel bad. He'd made Duo unhappy . . . and if Duo was unhappy, then Master Heero would be unhappy and Quatre knew that would lead to him being cast aside. He calmed himself enough to think, and then remembered something. He timidly brought one hand to the base of Duo's neck and wiggled his fingers against Duo's skin.  
  
"Gyah! Quatre!" Duo pulled back with an incredulous look on his face, holding Quatre's biceps in his gentle hands. "Are you tickling me?"  
  
Quatre ducked his head with a sad sigh. He'd hoped that it would have worked . . . maybe he shouldn't have even tried. "You were unhappy. I'm sorry." He whimpered, shivering a little as Duo looked at him.  
  
Duo smiled, shaking a finger at Quatre. "Ah ah ah! Tit for tat." With that, Duo gave Quatre a little tickle on his side. When Quatre giggled and squirmed away a little, Duo grinned widely, his eyes sparkling. "Oh! So you are ticklish!" He announced, then promptly pounced on Quatre and mercilessly tickled him.  
  
Quatre laughed harder than he could ever remember laughing before. Eventually, he was on his back, tickling and being tickled, the both of them warring to make the other one give up. He looked up at Duo, his fingers moving across Duo's sides in his attempt to win. He wouldn't be outdone in a tickle match, even if he was timid. Duo laughed hard, his smile wide and eyes glittering with happiness.  
  
Quatre was happy that he hadn't caused his friend any strife. But he was losing this tickling match. With a devious smirk, Quatre reached over and grabbed a handful of leaves, giggling even as he dropped them on Duo's head.  
  
Duo blinked, his smile seeming to grow wider. "Sneaky, aren't you." He said, then tossed a handful of leaves back at Quatre.  
  
Quatre wriggled his way out from under Duo . . . and the leaf fight began. They tossed leaves back and forth, getting themselves and each other dirty. Eventually, Quatre was backed up against the trunk of a tree, still tossing leaves. Duo caught Quatre's arms and the two of them just stood there for a few moments, panting for much needed air, sweat covering them . . . leaves and dirt littering in their hair and stuck on their clothes.  
  
Quatre was lost in Duo's eyes, confused by the look present within them. He blinked when Duo reached up and tenderly removed a leaf from Quatre's hair. He was about to ask what Duo was thinking about, when Duo slowly closed the distance between them and gently placed his lips to Quatre's in a delicate and chaste kiss.  
  
When Duo pulled back, Quatre raised a trembling hand to his lips and stared at his friend in pure confusion, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. "W-What . . . ?" Quatre asked, his heart beating erratically, feeling as a few drops of moisture fell onto his face. It took him a moment to realize that it had begun raining . . . a gentle downpour that barely caught Quatre's attention as he watched his friend.  
  
"I just wanted to show you that not every touch can be bad. You've known a lot of pain in your life, Quatre . . . you should feel some pleasure." Duo said, brushing his fingers along Quatre's cheek.  
  
"I am a bed slave. I know . . ." He started, but Duo didn't allow him to finish.  
  
His fingers tenderly fell upon Quatre's lips, even as the rain grew steadier, falling upon them and soaking them. "You don't know anything, not really. You know how to have sex, Quatre . . . but you have no idea what making love is."  
  
Quatre's blush deepened and he ducked his head, biting his lip as his emotions warred within him. He was frightened and yet he did want to ask this question. He wanted to . . . he really did, and that was what finally convinced him to speak. He raised his head, holding his breath as he finally spoke. "W-Will you . . . Will you teach me, Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled, laying a hand upon Quatre's shoulder. "I'd be honored to." He said, slowly leaning forward and pressing a delicate kiss to Quatre's cheek. "We won't go far, Quatre . . . And I swear I won't hurt you."  
  
"What about Master Heero? I thought you said you loved him." Quatre said, trying to keep his breathing normal. He was confused. What had made Duo change his mind about this? Before, Duo had said no because of his feelings for Master Heero. Had something changed?  
  
"Heero and I had a talk. We both see that you need to relax, and you need to know you won't be hurt if you are expected to do that. So, we plan on doing anything, and I do mean anything, to help you. We won't let anything happen to you, Quatre." Duo assured.  
  
So that was what all those whispers had been about, Quatre realized. Duo and Master Heero had been planning on helping Quatre . . . although the manner of their help was a little frightening to Quatre. He had never felt anything more than pain when dealing with men . . . but Duo assured him that he wouldn't be hurt. This left him confused. Yet, he did want to learn. Duo said he enjoyed it, and Quatre didn't think that the other youth would lie to him.  
  
"What do we do, then?" Quare asked, bringing shaking hands up to touch his friend, grasping at his strong arms.  
  
Duo smiled again. "First, we get out of this rain." He said, wrapping his arms around Quatre and sweeping him off of his feet. "We're going down to the baths and then we're going to get all this dirt and muck washed off of us."  
  
Quatre nodded, throwing his arms around Duo's neck and pressing himself closer. He trusted his friend, he really did. Still, he was nervous and had a perfect right to be. Most of his life he had spent in pain or suffering . . . he wasn't used to being happy or feeling pleasure. Such things had been denied him by law . . . bed slaves were not permitted to have any kind of release, especially sexual . . . most masters followed that rule.  
  
He barely noticed as Duo returned to the confines of the castle, bringing them out of the cold rain shower that had been falling upon them heavily. He closed his eyes, laying his head against Duo's chest, sighing in the arms of his good friend.  
  
"We're here." Duo said, an unknown amount of time later.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes, a nervous smile coming to his lips as he looked around the room. They were in the bathing room, its tiled walls surrounding the two of them. Reflections of the lantern lights on the clean water in the pool were casting shifting lights that floated along the walls in varied patterns. It was soothing to Quatre, to gaze at the shimmering surface of the water, the clear water that almost called to Quatre as he stared at it.  
  
Duo set Quatre down on the floor, then began stripping off his own garments. Quatre blushed, yet followed his friend's example, quickly ridding himself of his clothing. True, Quatre didn't wear all that much . . . but what he did have, he took the utmost care of, folding each article and setting them carefully aside. Cleanliness was one of the first lessons that had been taught to him by his trainers. He shuddered at the memory brought up by that thought . . . his training had been particularly unpleasant. To go from being a prince to a bed slave . . . it was harsh and had been uneasy to grow accustomed to.  
  
Sparing a glance to Duo, Quatre found his friend to be completely in the nude. Quatre averted his gaze, trying to keep himself from fidgeting as he waited to be told what to do. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Quatre, why don't you get in the water?" Duo said, his hand gently laying on Quatre's shoulder, squeezing it a little before the hand was removed.  
  
Quatre nodded, although he didn't know if Duo had noticed. He quietly slipped into the warm water, sighing as he took a seat on a long stone bench that was embedded in the ground. He could sit here and relax while the water caressed his flesh . . . he had discovered the bench during an earlier bath. At the time he had wondered why Master Heero and Duo had never told him of the presence of those benches, but the thought was inconsequential . . . he hadn't asked either of the two young men why they hadn't told him. It didn't truly matter what their reasons were. Most likely, it was just an oversight on their parts.  
  
He sat back and closed his eyes, relaxing in the encompassing warmth. Eventually, a pleasant aroma filled his nostrils. He inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent of jasmine and lavender . . . a truly enjoyable scent. Quatre opened his eyes, taking note of a number of incense sticks burning in containers that were set into the wall.  
  
"Like it?" Duo asked, stepping down into the water and crossing over to Quatre's side, carrying soap and washing cloths in his hands. He set them on the edge of the pool beside Quatre's head, then took a seat beside the blonde. The water came up to his chest, while the water level was higher on Quatre's body since he was a little shorter than Duo was. "I've always been fond of lavender."  
  
Quatre smiled, nodding. "Yes, it is a lovely scent." He agreed.  
  
Duo reached behind his back, pulling his lengthy braid over his shoulder. Quatre watched as the young man pulled the ribbon free from the end, leaving the bit of silk cloth to lie on the edge of the pool while he unraveled the wet braid. Quatre just viewed his friend, having only seen Duo with his hair down once before. Duo usually washed his hair in private, or Heero washed it for him away from prying eyes. Quatre was simply amazed at the thickness and length of those luxurious strands, the way the dark mass of hair swept out around him in the pool of warm water, some of it clinging to his body like a second skin.  
  
Duo rose to his feet, smiling at Quatre. "Let me get myself clean, and then we'll see about washing you off . . . okay?"  
  
"Duo, I am quite capable of washing my own body." Quatre replied, feeling as his cheeks grew warm.  
  
Duo smirked. "Not today, Quatre. Just allow me to do all the work. You just relax today."  
  
"Okay, Duo." Quatre said, although he did feel somewhat confused.  
  
Duo's smile only widened. He reached out and grabbed the soap. He quickly, yet efficiently, washed his hair, then ran a soapy cloth over his body to rid himself of the dirt. Throwing leaves at each other had left them quite dirty . . . so there was a need for this bath. Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back, content to just bask in the warmth of the water. He could hear the sounds of Duo washing himself, the slight splashing indicating that he was moving in the water.  
  
It was only a few short minutes later, that Duo's hand fell on his shoulder. "Ready?" Duo asked, his smile warm.  
  
Quatre looked his friend over, noting the absence of soap suds. Duo's hair was thoroughly soaked, and now clean. Apparently, he was finished with cleansing himself. "Yes, I suppose I am ready." Quatre replied, rising to his feet slowly . . . nervously.  
  
In his hand, Duo held a soapy cloth. Smiling, Duo carefully washed the front of Quatre's body, always moving slowly. "Like I said, Quatre . . . we're going to go very slowly. We'll start with just washing you off." Duo whispered, running that cloth gently over Quatre's front.  
  
Quatre nodded, not sure that he could come up with any words even if he had wanted to. He merely stood there and let Duo wash him, allowing Duo to turn him when it was time to wash his back. Once Quatre's hair had been cleaned, he was dunked underwater and rinsed off.  
  
Duo's hands guided Quatre to stand facing the edge of the pool, Duo standing behind him. Duo tossed the washing cloth aside, no longer needing it. "May I touch you?" Duo asked, his voice barely a whisper in Quatre's ear.  
  
"Yes." Quatre replied just as quietly, nodding his head. He was nervous, terrified that this experience would be painful, despite the trust he had in his friend. When Duo's hands finally touched him, he shivered, biting his lip to keep back a fearful whimper.  
  
"I won't hurt you, Quatre." Duo assured, his fingers grazing over the skin at Quatre's sides. "I would never hurt you."  
  
He ran his hands up, eventually lifting Quatre's arms. He slid up along Quatre's arms, taking hold of his hands and guiding them to lie on the edge of the pool. Quatre complied with the unspoken request, keeping his hands where Duo had put them. Quatre shuddered again when Duo's arms wrapped around his waist, brushing light fingers over his stomach.  
  
It continued at a slow pace, just as Duo had said. Duo's strong hands carefully swept along the planes of his body, skillful fingers easily avoiding areas that would leave Quatre frightened. The touches were merely teasing, testing Quatre's body for sensitive areas. Odd, how Duo's actions were so similar to the lessons that Quatre had been taught . . . this was almost how he sought out his masters' preferences, except at a much slower pace.  
  
Slowly the gentle caresses became more firm . . . more enticing in the way that they felt his dampened flesh. Duo's thumbs brushed across his nipples and Quatre gasped, arching his back against Duo's chest. He was embarrassed by his show of sensitivity, but Duo said nothing at all in response. Instead, Duo applied his warm lips to Quatre's shoulder, lightly sucking against the skin there.  
  
Quatre dug his blunt nails into the tiles, fighting his instincts to reach back and touch Duo. His hands had been put on the ledge for a reason, although he didn't know what Duo's reason had been. Still, he wouldn't disobey.  
  
Duo's talented fingers toyed with Quatre's nipples, easily making them hard. Quatre was biting his bottom lip, keeping his voice under control, wanting to keep silent. Duo's hands moved down, slipping along slick skin and coming to rest at Quatre's thighs, the strong hands massaging the muscles of his inner thighs.  
  
Quatre couldn't help but become aroused . . . Duo's hands were just so wonderful. And then there was the distinct hardness digging into the small of his back. He knew that Duo wanted him right now, that the other young man would eventually seek to quench his desires with Quatre or within Quatre. All that Quatre could hope was for it not to be painful.  
  
"Quatre, I'm going to touch you more . . . don't be afraid." Duo whispered, licking the lobe of Quatre's ear.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes . . . please, Duo." Quatre replied, not knowing what he really wanted.  
  
Duo chuckled lightly. "You are very sensitive . . . amazing." He let his hands wander back up along Quatre's thighs again, one of them wrapping delicately around the blonde's erection, the other hand moving lower and taking hold of his sac.  
  
Quatre nearly jumped in reaction, his hips pushing forward instinctively. Duo kissed Quatre's shoulder again, his tongue moving along skin that rippled with minute shivers. Behind the blonde, Duo adjusted his position, slipping his thick erection between the cheeks of his ass, yet not penetrating him even in the least.  
  
Duo hands started to move, his fist pumping slowly along Quatre's shaft, the other hand busy massaging and caressing his sac. Meanwhile, Duo rubbed himself against Quatre's body, his breathing hitching as he gave and took pleasure with Quatre's young body.  
  
The languid strokes of Duo's hand hastened as time passed and Quatre found that he could no longer keep his hands on the edge of the bath. He reached back, grasping at Duo's waist, trying to pull him closer, rocking his hips into Duo's fist at the same time. Quatre's voice was gone, his panting breaths all there were.  
  
It ended abruptly. Quatre's eyes widened, his body going rigid as insurmountable waves of pleasure crashed into him, overwhelming him. Quatre opened his mouth in a wordless cry, distantly feeling as a warmth passed across his backside, attributing to the fact that Duo had also found his release.  
  
Quatre had felt nothing like it before in his entire life. His vision went black temporarily, his senses fogging over briefly. When he next became aware of his surroundings, Quatre was lying along the cool tiles next to the pool. Duo was kneeling beside him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked, looking down on him in concern.  
  
Quatre blinked. "That . . . that was wonderful." Quatre said quietly, embarrassed by his admission. "T-Thank you, Duo."  
  
Duo's smile was contagious. "I'm just glad you enjoyed it." He said, running a drying cloth over Quatre's body. He helped Quatre to sit up, then to stand, continually drying the blonde's body.  
  
"Is it always like that?" Quatre asked timidly.  
  
Duo shook his head, turning his attention to his own body and drying himself. "No . . . it's even better when you do it with someone you actually love, with someone you consider to be more than just a good friend."  
  
Quatre went over to his clothing, shaking them out and pulling them on. "And you feel this with Master Heero?"  
  
Duo blushed, his hands faltering momentarily as he wrapped his soaking wet hair in the drying cloth. Still, he did answer Quatre's innocent question. "No, Heero and I have never . . . I know how he feels about me now, but we aren't ready for that. It's different with you . . . we only want to help you, to get you to see what most people already know. Sex isn't all bad."  
  
Quatre nodded, accepting the answer. He yawned, raising his hand to his mouth. "I am sorry, but I am tired."   
  
"I quite understand. You wore yourself out today, not just here in the bath either." Duo said, pulling on his breeches. He didn't cover his chest though, leaving himself mostly bare. "Come on, let's get you back to the bedroom. You can get some sleep."  
  
"Okay." Quatre replied, smiling to his friend. The thought of getting some sleep was very appealing to him right now. As they walked through the halls, Quatre couldn't help but wonder if all such sexual encounters were as pleasant if done with a caring person . . . he certainly wouldn't mind finding out so long as Duo was there to help him . . . or perhaps someone he did truly love.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Heero frowned deeply, his eyes running over the contents of the simple parchment that he held so tightly in his hands. Twice he had read it, and still he could not believe it. The time had passed by so quickly, the prearranged moment quickly approaching.  
  
This was not good news, definitely not. Duo would certainly dislike it. For the simple fact that it might separate Heero from Duo.  
  
He shook his head, fearing the worst if he were to tell the long-haired youth of this news. How could he break it to him? They had known this to be approaching, yet it seemed far too soon to be happening. They had just found their love for each other and now this.  
  
How could he break it to the young beauty that a familiar visitor was coming to the castle for a visit and for business? And when this visitor came, Duo and Heero might forever be separated from each other. That was a very dismal thought . . . one that Heero had hoped to avoid. And now the time had come . . . Trowa Barton would arrive within the week.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo and Heero speak while Quatre watches them. Quatre becomes increasingly concerned as things continue.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Eleven  
  
  
Quatre followed Duo and smiled brightly as Duo talked happily about various topics. He liked Duo a great deal. He was bright and cheerful, the first positive influence in Quatre's life since he had been sold by his sisters. And Duo had shown him an aspect of sex that hadn't hurt him in the slightest. Quatre appreciated Duo's efforts greatly, wishing that there was some way that he could repay his friend's kindness.  
  
Duo's easy banter ceased when they entered the bedchamber, though. And Quatre's own good spirits dampened when he saw that Master Heero was hunched over the desk, looking as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders.  
  
"Master Heero?" Quatre questioned nervously, fearing that something was terribly wrong.  
  
Duo left Quatre's side and ran to Heero. "Heero? What is it? What's happened?" The youth asked in a rush, dropping to his knees and taking Heero's face in his hands.  
  
Quatre blinked as Master Heero looked up at Duo, his eyes full of sorrow. He didn't understand the great despair that he could see in his master's eyes. It worried him terribly . . . he hoped that they weren't planning on getting rid of him.  
  
Master Heero spoke softly. "Trowa is coming. He'll be here within the week."  
  
Quatre was shocked at the reaction that Duo had. It was as if all the blood had drained from him, his face turned so pale. Duo's voice was soft and heartbroken. "No . . . no, it's too soon! It can't be!" He threw himself at Master Heero, clinging as if his life depended on it. "No!"  
  
Quatre could only watch as Master Heero held Duo in a tight embrace. "May the Gods forgive me, but I don't want him to come either. It's wrong . . . but I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Quatre wondered why that statement seemed to bring such sorrow to Duo. He knew that Duo and Heero loved each other, hearing the first proclamation of love should have been a joyous occasion. He felt self-conscious as he shuffled over to the bed as Duo started sobbing on Master Heero's shoulder.  
  
Duo's voice was thick with tears. "I love you, too!" He exclaimed, clinging himself closer. "I know we aren't SUPPOSED to love each other! Everyone would see it as wrong! But I do . . . God forgive me, I do love you more than life itself!"  
  
Master Heero silenced Duo with a kiss, causing Quatre to blush. "Trowa is a reasonable man. I'll talk to him. We can only hope . . ."   
  
Quatre looked away as the pair started kissing, not wanting to intrude on this very private moment. A moment later, the confused tone in Master Heero's voice made him look over again.  
  
"Duo?" Master Heero was frowning in worry as Duo stood up and took a few steps back. "Duo . . . what?"  
  
"I can't . . . Heero . . . why did you have to wait until NOW to tell me? All the time we've WASTED, when we could have been so happy together!" He screamed, and then he turned and ran from the room.  
  
"Oh, Duo . . ." Master Heero sighed, sinking deeply into his chair.  
  
Quatre bit into his bottom lip and took a breath. "You could go after him, Master." He said timidly, his body tensing a little as he expected to be punished for daring to be so bold.  
  
Master Heero shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "It wouldn't do any good. Duo can outrun me, and he's too good at hiding. He'll come back when he's ready."  
  
Quatre nodded as he slowly approached, twisting his hands together nervously. "Umm . . . if you want me to, I can . . . distract you for a time. It is what I was made into, after all."  
  
Master Heero looked at him in alarm. "No . . . no, Quatre." He said, his gaze softening as he crossed the room to stand in front of Quatre. "As attractive as you are, I can't. You see . . . now that our feelings are out, I doubt that anyone could excite me the way Duo does. It wouldn't be fair for me to use you in that manner." Master Heero slowly smiled, setting his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "But I thank you. The offer was sincere, although hesitant. I am honored that you would trust me with so much."  
  
Quatre lowered his gaze. "Duo . . . Duo told me that you and he were going to teach me about . . . about . . ." He blushed, finding that he couldn't finish that train of thought. "If this Trowa person arrives, will you not teach me?"  
  
A soft chuckle escaped Master Heero. "Duo told you, hm? If Duo and I are separated, I will teach you. I will need the company should I never see Duo again." His hand slipped from Quatre's shoulder and the blonde looked up, becoming worried as his master's expression became forlorn.  
  
Master Heero turned away from Quatre, taking only a few steps before he stopped and stared out of the window. He said nothing, simply staring, his shoulders hunched as he deeply sighed. Quatre did not like seeing his master acting like this. He wanted to make Master Heero feel better . . . but sex was out of the question. Still, there was much that Quatre could do without resorting to such physical activities such as sex.  
  
Quatre reached up, removing his cloak and letting it fall to the stone floor. He stepped out of his slippers, removing his tunic, taking off everything except for his loincloth. Master Heero never noticed, his attention focused on the sky outside, as Quatre went to the bed and drew the covers back, then he found a jar of scented oil and set it on the nearby table. He would calm his master . . . it was his duty and he would do so without fail. He was not so afraid as to shirk his responsibilities.  
  
Quietly, he padded over to his master, approaching him from behind. He reached out, slipping his hands around his master's form and unclasped the catch of his cloak. Master Heero turned to him as he folded the cloak over the back of a nearby chair.  
  
"Quatre?" He asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Quatre smiled a little, continuing with his task. He unfastened his master's sword belt and set it carefully aside. "I am going to help. I will do nothing more than what I have been trained to do. It is my duty to see to your needs and I will do so." He then tugged at Master Heero's tunic, drawing it up and off of the young lord. Then, without hesitation, Quatre stripped off his master's breeches, shoving them down until they pooled about his ankles.  
  
"Don't . . . you don't have to." Master Heero said, crossing his arms over himself.  
  
Quatre nearly snickered at his master's attempts to cover himself, but knew better than to do such a thing. He did smile though, bending and removing Master Heero's boots and breeches completely. He then rose to his feet and took hold of Master Heero's wrist, backing away with his master following his lead. He stopped at the side of the bed, then reached over and patted the surface lightly.  
  
"Sire, please lie down." Quatre said.  
  
"I told you, Quatre . . . I don't want to use you in such a manner." Master Heero sighed, narrowing his eyes to glare slightly.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "That is not what I was intending." Quatre replied. "I only mean to help you relax, nothing more. Now, please lie down, Master."  
  
Master Heero complied, although he didn't seem all that comfortable with the action. He settled himself on his stomach, crossing his arms and setting the side of his head against them as he watched Quatre's every move with interest. Quatre gave Master Heero a shy smile, then climbed up onto the bed, kneeling beside the baron's body.  
  
Silently, the slave picked up the jar that he had set aside only moments before. As he opened it, he brought one of his legs up and over Master Heero's body, straddling his master's thighs. Only the thin fabric of Quatre's loincloth was between their bodies, yet Quatre had no fear that he would be used by this young lord. Master Heero did not want him in that manner . . . Quatre wasn't afraid.  
  
He felt a smile creeping over his features as he scooped a good amount of oil out of the jar, setting it aside once more. He rubbed his hands together, warming the liquid as he spread it to cover his palms and fingers. Then he paused, taking a deep breath before he pressed his hands to Master Heero's back.  
  
He moved slowly and with practiced ease as he massaged the stress from his master's muscles. He had been trained for this, knew how to help people relax. It was a simple task and he was happy to do this for Master Heero. Below him, the young lord groaned in apparent appreciation, enjoying it as Quatre worked the tension away.  
  
Time ceased, Quatre's mind focused on nothing but helping the baron. With caution and care, Quatre moved along Master Heero's shoulders and neck, steadily moving down and easing the muscles of his back. He waited until each muscle relaxed before moving on, always heading lower and lower, scooting his own body back on the bed when it became necessary.  
  
Down along his lower back, Quatre gulped as his hands brushed Master Heero's backside. He paused there, moving backwards again, getting more oil on his hands before moving to work on his master's thighs. He listened intently to each breath passing through his master's lips, gauging what he should do by the reactions that his motions received. The slight moans that he heard encouraged him, so Quatre continued, eventually working his way down to massage each of Master Heero's feet in turn.  
  
When he was finished, Quatre rose from the bed and quietly moved to Master Heero's side. He smiled when he found that his master had fallen into a peaceful slumber, grateful that he had been able to help his master rest. Quatre grasped the edge of the blankets and drew them up along Master Heero's bare form, covering him so that he wouldn't catch a chill.  
  
Now that his master had been tended to, Quatre's mind wandered, his thoughts returning to Duo's welfare. He was worried for his friend, concerned that perhaps Duo was in need of comfort. But what could Quatre do about it? Quatre sighed, not truly sure of what he could do about this.  
  
He looked to the door, thinking over the situation. Duo had run out . . . he was somewhere, in pain . . . he had been crying when he had fled. Quatre could not let Duo linger like that. He had to help in some way. But to help, Quatre would have to find him, would have to leave the confines of the bedchamber alone. He did not know if he wanted to do that. The corridors outside still frightened him, brought fear and terrible imaginings to his mind. Despite the fact that he knew he wouldn't be punished by Master Heero, Quatre still dreaded that he would get hurt if he left this chamber.  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre knew that he could not let his own fears stop him. Duo was his friend. Duo was in need. Quatre had to go to him, to find him and help in any way that he could. With that determination in mind, Quatre retrieved his garments from the floor, shaking out the few leaves and dirt that still clung to them and dressed himself once more. He put his slippers on and quickly crossed the room to the door, trying to be quiet despite the tinkling of the bells on his anklet.  
  
He paused there, his hand still on the handle of the door. He was trembling, was terrified of leaving the bedchamber, of being caught and punished. He couldn't shake his fears. Turning back, he looked at the slumbering form of his master, concern washing over him for Master Heero's sake. Master Heero loved Duo. He would be happy that Quatre went to look for him. And Quatre couldn't stand to sit by and do nothing for Duo . . . Duo was his good friend.  
  
He turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and exited, closing the door quietly behind himself. He had to find Duo, had to help his friend in some way. He couldn't allow Duo to suffer alone. Pulling his cloak tight around himself, Quatre slowly made his way along the corridor, hoping that he was traveling in the correct direction.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo feels sorry for running out on Heero. Quatre comes to cheer his spirits.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Twelve  
  
  
Duo was miserable. Finding out that Heero was in love with him should have been the most joyous occasion of his life. In the light of the news that Trowa was going to be here soon, however, all it did was break Duo's heart.  
  
He was sitting in the garden that he had brought Quatre to only a little while ago. The rain had stopped at some point, and the air was now cold and damp. The ground was soaked from the recent downpour. He was curled up on the chilly, wet ground, fighting against the burning tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. 'I should have stayed in the bedchamber. Heero would have let me cry on his shoulder. He would have held me.' Duo repeated over and over again in his mind, fearing that he had made a terrible mistake in running away.  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder caused Duo to look up. Quatre was standing there next to him, looking worried. "Quatre . . . you . . . ?"  
  
Quatre swallowed, his eyes darting around nervously. "I-I probably shouldn't have been wandering around without you or Master Heero with me, but . . ." His cheeks turned pink, as if he were about to reveal a terrible secret. "You're my friend, and your pain is my pain." He paused, kneeling down on the ground. "Why are you so unhappy? Regardless of whoever comes, it shouldn't matter."  
  
Duo smiled, rising to a sitting position. Of course Quatre didn't understand. "Quatre . . . when Trowa arrives, I might have to go with him when he leaves. However, it is a long and complicated story and I really don't feel up to talking about it."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I understand, Duo. I will not force you to speak with me if you do not wish to." He said. He sat beside Duo, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "If you should wish to confide in me sometime in the future, I will listen."  
  
"Thanks, Quatre." Duo chuckled, happy that the little blonde was getting more comfortable with touching him. His thoughts returned to Heero however, to the young man that he loved, as they often did. "W-Was Heero upset . . . when I ran out?"  
  
Quatre offered a bright, albeit, brief smile. "Yes . . . but it was obvious that he wasn't upset with you, in any way. He loves you." Quatre then sighed, his eyes taking on a haunted look. "I often wished, as a child, that someone could love me that much. Now . . . who would want me?"  
  
Duo was brought out of his own misery a little. He didn't like hearing Quatre talking like that. "Anyone who has eyes, a heart, and a brain would, Quatre. You didn't ask for what happened to you. And despite it all, you're still beautiful . . . inside and out." Duo's heart ached as he spoke, but he felt that he needed to say this. "Quatre . . . if I do have to leave . . . please promise me that you'll try and get Heero to fall in love with you. He needs someone to look after his emotional well-being, and I can't do that if I'm not here. Please, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre's smile was sad as he nodded. "I promise you that I will try. But I cannot foresee my success in this matter . . . for he only holds you in his heart."  
  
Duo could very well feel the tears streaming down his face at the sound of those words. Heero loved him . . . and Trowa was arriving. He shuddered, bringing his hands to his face as he wept again, feeling as Quatre wrapped his arms around him to pull him close.  
  
"I don't want to lose him!" Duo cried, burying his face against Quatre's slender body.  
  
"You will not lose him . . . I am certain that things will work out well." Quatre assured. "Please, do not cry. I do not like seeing you in pain." Quatre said, his own voice becoming strained.  
  
Duo pulled away, frowning at the tears that trailed Quatre pale features. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to upset you." He sniffled, wiping his hand across his own face roughly. Then he broke out into a yawn, which he tried his best to stifle. Crying always left him weary.  
  
Quatre grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come . . . return with me to the bedchamber. I believe you need a good rest."  
  
Duo shook his head, not allowing himself to be led away. "No . . . I can't . . . I can't face Heero again, not now." He lowered his head, feeling ashamed for having run away earlier.  
  
Quatre's gentle fingers settled under his chin, raising Duo's head. "Master Heero is asleep. I put him to bed and soothed his muscles . . . I have always been able to give excellent massages, and he most definitely was in need of one."  
  
Duo sighed. At least Heero was sleeping . . . that was good. "All right then, I'll come back with you, Quatre." Duo nodded, clasping Quatre's hand and walking along with him.  
  
Along the way to the bedchamber, Duo noticed that Quatre continued to shiver, that he shied away or lowered his eyes whenever a guard or servant passed by them. He sighed, hoping for the blonde's welfare. If Duo had to leave . . . he hoped that Heero could be patient enough to tend to Quatre's needs, to soothe his fears. Quatre deserved to be happy . . . so did Heero.  
  
Quatre quietly opened the door, guiding Duo inside and closing the door just as silently. He tenderly drew Duo's damp clothes from his body as they walked over to the bed where Heero lay sleeping peacefully. Duo blushed as Quatre's nimble fingers rid him of his last garment, feeling shy for the first time since he had come to live with Heero. He had never actually been naked in the same bed with Heero before . . . well, except for during that time when Heero had been ill, but then he had only done it to keep Heero comfortable and warm . . . still, it was something to get used to.  
  
"Lie down and rest." Quatre whispered from behind him, delicately pushing Duo closer to the bed.  
  
Duo gulped and raised the blankets, nervously slipping into bed beside Heero, who he noticed was equally bare of any and all clothing. He shuddered as he lay there, his eyes trailing across the planes of Heero's beautiful body. 'He's so gorgeous.' Duo blinked then, hearing an odd sound. He turned, only to find Quatre undressing himself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked in a pale whisper, worried about waking Heero from his needed slumber.  
  
"I am going to sleep beside you." Quatre stated simply. "I am tired as well . . . and I would like to keep you warm." He smiled shyly then, his fingers fidgeting for a moment with his loincloth before he finally stripped off that last article of clothing.  
  
Duo swallowed as Quatre slid into bed behind him. This was nice, although a little embarrassing . . . Duo was sandwiched between two beautiful, naked men . . . very nice, but he felt like his face was going to burst into flame from blushing so much. All embarrassment was forgotten as Heero made a small moan. Quatre's movement must have roused Heero a little.  
  
Heero blinked his eyes sleepily. "Hmm . . . Duo?"  
  
Duo smiled at his beloved and caressed Heero's face. "Sshh . . . I'm here, Heero. Sleep now, my love. We'll talk in the morning."  
  
Heero blinked some more before giving Duo an exhausted smile. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Before Duo could say anything more, Heero had turned and snuggled up to him with a contented sigh falling from his lips. Duo couldn't help but hold Heero close. 'I really hope things work out. I'll die if I have to leave him.' With that miserable thought in his mind, he tightened his arms around Heero for a brief moment. He was thankful of Quatre's presence when the blonde placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"All will be well, friend Duo . . . I have hope in that." He said shyly, as if his words were some big secret not to be shared with anyone else.  
  
Duo turned and gave Quatre a half-smile, nodding slightly. "I certainly hope you're right, Quatre . . . I don't want to leave here. I love Heero so much." He said.  
  
With Quatre's gentle urging, Duo settled himself in bed, enjoying the feel of Heero's strong body pressed along the front of him, while Quatre held him from behind. Locked in the embrace of these two young men, Duo easily succumbed to sleep, praying for the best. He didn't want to leave Heero . . . not now, not ever.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was dark when the carriage pulled to a halt outside of the entrance to the castle. A furious youth climbed out in an angry huff, stalking into the home of his friend. He had traveled a long way, had been riding in that rickety old carriage for well over a week. He was tired and miserable . . . not to mention so angry that he felt he could rip the head off of the next slave that he saw.  
  
"Heero Yuy! Where the HELL are you?" Trowa Barton shouted, anger dripping from his tone. "Get your ass out here NOW!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	13. Part Thirteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre meets Trowa Barton, but it isn't a pleasant meeting. Quatre learns the truth about his friend, Duo.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
  
Quatre let out a satisfied breath as he finished smoothing the coverlet on the bed in one of the guest rooms. Since that day the three of them had fallen asleep in each other's embraces, Quatre had seen Master Heero only a little . . . and he hadn't seen Duo at all. It had been three days and there was still no sign of the long-haired youth . . . Quatre was a little worried. However, he hadn't wanted to upset Master Heero, so he hadn't asked why Duo hadn't been there when they had awakened. Although the subject was never brought up, Master Heero seemed extremely grateful for Quatre's silence in the matter.  
  
To occupy Quatre's time, and to get him out of the bedchamber more often, Master Heero had given Quatre into the care of Hilde. Quatre was glad because being around Hilde was almost as good as being around Duo. Both of them were so easy-going and understanding. Hilde could have easily made Quatre muck out the stables or scrub the kitchens. Instead, he was tending to some light chores in the guest rooms in order to keep them clean. Simple things like dusting and making the beds. They knew that this Trowa Barton person was coming any day now, and were all just awaiting his arrival.  
  
"Heero Yuy! Where the HELL are you? Get your ass out here NOW!" Called out a furious voice, causing Quatre to jump out of fear and drop the pillow he had been fluffing.  
  
Quatre's instincts told him to flee, to return to Master Heero at once for protection. So that was what he did. He pulled the plain apron, that Hilde had given him to wear, off of his body and left it folded over the back of a nearby chair. He would get it later . . . but he didn't want to wander through the halls carrying it.  
  
Hastily, he made his way through the chilly corridors. He nervously looked around himself repeatedly, wondering where that angry voice had come from. He hoped that he would not meet whoever it was, fearing that he would be hurt. Nervously, he reached down and grasped the cock ring that he still carried on the chain around his waist . . . he knew that it would not be used while he was here in Master Heero's service, but it was one of the only belongings that he had. It felt better to do something with his hands when he was scared, so he fiddled with the ring, just idly touching it as a way to keep his hands from trembling.  
  
Quatre shivered as he swiftly moved, looking around warily. As he was rounding a corner, he let his eyes linger a little too long on another corridor and so didn't see the body before him until it was too late to avoid. He ran face-first into someone's chest, both of them falling to the ground.  
  
Immediately, Quatre got to his knees and bowed, bending as low as he possibly could and extending his arms above his head. "F-Forgive me . . . I did not see you." Quatre meekly apologized, not knowing who it was he had knocked down. He hadn't looked . . . was too afraid to raise his gaze.  
  
Hands roughly grabbed his shoulders, hauling him to his feet. "Where is your master?"  
  
Quatre shivered. That voice . . . it was the same one, the one that he had heard yelling furiously only moments ago. Quatre took a fleeting glance, noting the brown hair and bangs that covered one of the youth's green eyes. The young man was tall . . . much taller than Master Heero.  
  
"I-I do . . . I do n-not know, sir." Quatre replied, shrinking away from the tall young man that held him so harshly. "P-Please do not harm me."  
  
A soldier . . . a female soldier . . . came up beside the tall stranger, her eyes just as angry as the young man's. She had short, auburn hair . . . yet, she was as fearful as any male guard that Quatre had ever seen in his life. The way she presented herself, her stature . . . it frightened him.  
  
"Tell us where Lord Heero is!" She demanded.  
  
"Scaring the servants, Trowa?" That was Master Heero's voice.  
  
Quatre could very well feel the relief flooding his body. His master was here . . . Master Heero would protect him. As soon as the stranger's hands had released him, Quatre scurried over to his master's side, falling to his knees and bowing his head. He knew that he was still trembling, yet he could not stop it. That man . . . that was Trowa Barton . . . the one that Duo was so afraid of having arrive . . . the one that would take Duo away from Master Heero. And if Duo was afraid of his arrival . . . then there had to be good reason.  
  
A soft hand fell on his shoulder and Quatre timidly raised his gaze, dropping it after having seen Heero's comforting smile. He would be fine now that Master Heero was here, Quatre knew that. He was confident that his master would not allow harm to befall him. Still, he was nervous that Trowa was so near to him.  
  
"You bastard!" Trowa Barton hissed, stalking closer to Master Heero. "How the HELL could you do that to me?"  
  
Master Heero raised his hands. "Trowa . . . what are you talking about? What did I do to you?"  
  
Trowa sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He lowered his voice as he spoke, as if his words could not be overheard by anyone. "You assassinated Queen Une. Or did you forget that?" The youth said in a seething whisper. "Did you also forget the lines of ascension?"  
  
Quatre looked up, only to see as Master Heero's face paled. "Good lord . . . I had forgotten . . . Mariemaia. I had thought the Catalonia family was next in line for the throne."  
  
"And it should be . . . however, Queen Une named Mariemaia as her successor. The girl's father was Une's half-brother." Trowa spat. "It is legally binding and cannot be changed, unless of course Mariemaia were to die. You know very well that Mariemaia and the Catalonias are the only blood relations to the royal house. She is all that stands between Dermail and the throne."  
  
Master Heero sighed. "Had I remembered, I would have given you fair warning of my intentions. But I overlooked the matter. I apologize. Time was of the necessity . . . Queen Une's madness had gotten too far out of control to be tolerated any longer."  
  
"Next time you do something so foolish as this, I will not be as forgiving." Trowa nodded, apparently accepting Master Heero's apology.  
  
"This half-brother . . . why was he not named as King?" Master Heero inquired.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "The man was the offspring of a queen and a slave . . . because of his father, he could not inherit any titles himself. His children however are another matter . . . hence Mariemaia being able to become queen."  
  
"What became of this man?"  
  
"Queen Une was good to her illegitimate sibling . . . she gave him a position as her royal guard. As far as I know, the two of them were close." Trowa stated.  
  
Master Heero closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "This man . . . his name was not Treize, was it?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes . . . but how did you know?"  
  
"Because that is the name of the man that allowed us entrance into the castle." Master Heero responded.  
  
Quatre remembered the guard named Treize. He was the only guard that was nice to Quatre, the one who used to sneak food to him when those others had been starving the slaves. Quatre remained silent, knowing that it was not his place to interrupt his master's conversation.  
  
Trowa's eyes widened. "Treize betrayed Une?" He gasped, apparently shocked. "I had not known that she was so insane as to warrant Treize deceiving her."  
  
"She was, Trowa." Master Heero sighed sadly, laying his hand atop Quatre's head. "The night I was to assassinate her, I instead went down to the dungeons and left Zechs to do the task. She had all of her slaves killed, Trowa. This little one here is the only one that survived her madness . . . and he was near death when I found him. Une's guards tortured and brutalized all of them . . . raped them. If not for Duo's care, Quatre might not have made it."  
  
Trowa's gaze softened a little as he looked at Quatre. "I see." He said quietly. Then he changed the subject. "Speaking of Duo . . . where is he?"  
  
"I am here." Came the familiar tone of Quatre's friend.  
  
Quatre turned, only to gape in shock at what he saw. There was Duo, his good friend . . . dressed in the garb of a slave. A loincloth of deep purple fabric with a silver lion's head crest emblazoned at the center, hung from Duo's slim hips, the hem of the fabric reaching nearly to Duo's ankles, where twin anklets chimed his approach with the silver bells dangling from them. Hanging from around his neck was a pendant in the shape of a lion's head, the crest of his owner. A few bangles adorned his wrists and he also wore an armband of spiraling gold and silver.  
  
But none of that compared to the sight of Duo's flowing hair. It had been released from the single braid that he usually wore it in, and now it was literally woven into hundreds of thinner braids, held together at the back of his neck by a wide silver clasp. The braids hung almost as long as the loincloth and scattered here and there throughout the braids were dozens of silver and gold beads. Those same type of beads also hung at the end of each lengthy braid.  
  
Duo said nothing to either Master Heero or Quatre as he approached. He wordlessly dropped to his knees in front of Trowa, his hair falling around him like a curtain, pooling on the floor around his scantily clad body as he leaned forward and touched his forehead to the cold stone, his body portraying pure servitude.  
  
"I am pleased to be in your presence once again, my master." Duo spoke, his voice slight as he abased himself before Trowa. "Will you be taking me home now?" Even as he asked those words, his voice wavered.  
  
Trowa opened his mouth to speak. However, before the tall youth could utter a word, Master Heero stepped forward. "My friend, stay the night at least. You have traveled a good distance. No doubt you are weary from your journey. I could have my servants prepare meals for you and your entourage."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I accept your generous hospitality, Heero. But I insist that you dine with me. We have things to discuss."  
  
"As you wish." Master Heero replied. "I'm sure that Duo can show you to a suitable guest room. He knows his way around my home as well as I do. I'll leave you in his capable hands while I tend to my own slave and see to it that meals are prepared for us." With that, Heero bowed politely, then turned and walked away.  
  
Quatre quickly rose to his feet and followed after the baron, casting a glance back at Duo now and again until he was out of eyesight. He hadn't known that Duo was a slave. Why hadn't Duo told him of this? He worried more for his friend now. He still didn't know all of the facts, but he gathered that Trowa was Duo's master. When Trowa left, Duo would have to go with him . . . no wonder Master Heero and Duo were so unhappy about his arrival.   
  
Quatre sighed and trailed behind Master Heero, worried for both of them . . . they loved each other so greatly. It would be a shame to separate them.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	14. Part Fourteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre and Heero dress for dinner with Trowa. Heero answers Quatre's questions and relieves some of his confusion.  
  
  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
  
Quatre bit into his bottom lip as he watched Master Heero dress himself in a finer set of garments than what he usually wore. The two of them had spoken to Hilde, and she was now on her way to inform the kitchen staff that Trowa and his companions would be dining with them tonight . . . luckily, Trowa had arrived before the evening meal.  
  
"M-Master Heero . . . I did not know that Duo was a slave." Quatre commented, a little nervous about broaching this subject.  
  
Master Heero closed his eyes, his head hanging forlornly. He let his arms fall, as if the bones had suddenly been pulled from them. The young baron simply looked wearier than Quatre ever remembered him looking.  
  
"I am sorry . . . I should not have said anything." Quatre apologized. He hadn't wanted to upset his master.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Quatre. I understand that you are curious." Master Heero said. He sighed deeply, yet did not turn to face the slave. "Yes, Duo is a slave. He didn't want to tell you. He didn't want to tell anyone . . . he prefers being seen as an individual and not as an object."  
  
"Oh." Quatre whispered. He moved over to his Master and helped the young man with his cloak, brushing his hands over the garment to rid it of wrinkles.  
  
Master Heero turned and set his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Sit down. I will tell you what I know while you dress."  
  
Quatre did as he was told, watching as Master Heero turned and walked over to his wardrobe. He rummaged around for a while, his voice reaching Quatre's ears as he told the slave of Duo's tale.  
  
"Duo was orphaned as a child. He spent much of his younger years in the company of a street gang, led by an older boy named Solo. I do not know all of the details . . . Duo doesn't like to speak of these things as they were very sad times for him. When Duo was twelve, Solo became ill, as did many of the other children. As it was Solo's dying wish, Duo and Solo had a single night in each other's company as more than simply friends. He was Duo's first and only lover for several years." Master Heero sighed again, returning from the wardrobe with a number of garments and a small chest.  
  
"Shortly after Solo's death, Duo was arrested for stealing. His hands would have been chopped off had it not been for some cruel guard who took note of Duo's attractiveness. Duo was instead sold into slavery."  
  
As he talked, Master Heero undressed Quatre, then helped him to put on the clean, green veils. Quatre listened intently to every word, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
"Duo was passed around to several men and women." Master Heero smirked. "However, Duo was too hot tempered to allow any of them to dominate him. Of course he was beaten for his rebellious attitude . . . and eventually he was sold to the Barton household and given to Trowa as a birthday gift . . . as a prize to be broken. Trowa had no part in such a thing though. Despite his anger today, Trowa is normally a calm person, rarely given to outbursts of any kind. Instead of being a conquest, Duo became a friend to Trowa, his confidante."  
  
"And w-why was Duo here and not with his master?" Quatre asked, feeling confused.  
  
Master Heero made sure that Quatre's loincloth was straight before he answered. "Dekim Barton . . . the head of the Barton family, decided that Trowa was too old to have a companion such as Duo if he wasn't willing to 'put the boy to use' so Trowa entrusted Duo's care to me on a trial basis. Since Duo cannot be freed by Trowa . . . it would cause too much stir in his lands if a Barton were to release a slave to freedom . . . Trowa had no other choice. If Trowa takes Duo with him, Duo will be sold . . . unless Trowa accepts Duo into his bed once again."  
  
"D-Duo is a bed slave?" Quatre blinked.  
  
"Wasn't it apparent by the way he was dressed?" Master Heero inquired with a smirk. "But yes, Duo is a bed slave. As far as I know, he and Trowa were only together one night . . . and it was more an experiment than anything. Trowa was naïve and Duo knew what was supposed to happen. I don't know the details and I didn't ask . . . Duo's affairs are his own and he can keep them private if he wishes. I was amazed that he told me this much. But then, Duo does talk a lot. I doubt he thought I was actually listening to him all the time he went on and on . . . he was quite nervous when he first came to my home. And I admit, I did not appreciate Trowa handing him off to me and I acted like a selfish boor. But I want nothing more than for Duo to stay now. I would miss him greatly if he were to leave me."  
  
Quatre decided to keep quiet, not knowing how to make Master Heero feel better. He blinked though as he saw Master Heero open the small chest, seeing a number of adornments inside. "I am to wear these?" He asked, eyeing the jewels and precious metals.  
  
Master Heero smiled a little. "Not all of it. However, since Trowa is a visiting lord, I feel I must at least have you dress suitably. A few trinkets will be enough for tonight." Master Heero said, easily sliding a silver cuff onto Quatre's left wrist.   
  
Quatre frowned a little at the unfamiliar weight on his wrist. Queen Une had never had visitors in the early days of his service to her, and when things had started to go bad, he was kept in the dungeons more often than not. Regardless, Quatre picked out another piece from the chest. It was a necklace with a pendant, much like Duo had worn, except that the pendant on this one was a wolf's head, the symbol of Master Heero's household. Quatre bit his lip and fingered it for a moment.  
  
"Quatre? Is something troubling you?" Master Heero's voice was laced with concern.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "No . . . although I do not wish to hurt you by saying something."  
  
Master Heero smiled sadly, running his fingers across Quatre's cheek delicately. "Tell me." He urged, dropping his hand.  
  
Quatre sighed as he lifted the pendant. "I hope that you will see a wolf head pendant on Duo soon, Master Heero." Quatre said.  
  
Master Heero's eyes widened for a second before he gently hugged Quatre. "I hope so, too . . . though I would never wish to brand him. I have never wanted anything more than to have him here with me. And not just as a slave. I want him to stay with me of his own free will."  
  
Quatre blinked. "CAN you free him?"  
  
Heero sighed. "If Trowa gives ownership of him to me, yes. It involves a lot of paperwork, but . . . I would do it gladly. Unlike Trowa, I do not have the burden of family reputation to uphold. My father was a good man . . . it would not be strange to my people if I freed a slave." He smiled a little at Quatre, helping the blonde to put the pendant on. "I would have freed you, but you still jump at every unexpected sound and cower around too many people." He paused, taking Quatre's face between his hands in a gentle manner. "I am not scolding you. You have every reason to be afraid, but you cannot function in society as you are now. Once you've settled down some, I'll be able to release you."  
  
Quatre swallowed and let his hands drop to fiddle with his cock ring. "You are right." He admitted, lowering his eyes. "Even amongst my family, I would be nervous. Especially after what they did to me."  
  
Heero nodded, taking his hands from Quatre's face. "Also . . . you need to know a skill. Duo's skills with his hands make him an excellent craftsman. He can make his own garments if the need arises. It's a must if someone is to survive outside of wherever they were a slave. I also never free slaves unless they want to be freed. Hilde, for instance, gave herself to me as a house slave so that she could escape her family's wishes to push her into marriage. If I were to free her, she would be forced to return to them." He looked Quatre over, nodding his head a little. "If you are ready, we will go join our guests now."  
  
Smiling, Quatre rose to his feet. He nodded and followed Master Heero through the halls of the castle, his slippered feet silent on the stone floor. Although not as nervous as he once was, he still found it disconcerting to wander around . . . so he stayed close to Master Heero.  
  
As they entered the dining hall, Master Heero brought Quatre to stand beside him and tapped his shoulder, whispering to him. "See that woman?" Master Heero pointed discreetly. "The one standing behind Trowa and Duo?"  
  
Quatre glanced over and nodded. "The guard?" He shuddered at his memory of the last time he was in the presence of those two. That young woman had been frightening.  
  
Master Heero placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, as he often did when something had made Quatre nervous or upset. "That is no mere guard . . . that is Trowa's only true living relative, his elder sister, Catherine."  
  
Quatre blinked as he was led to the cushion he was to kneel on. "But . . ." He was confused . . . he had thought Trowa to have a niece . . . and Dekim was some relation to him, was he not?  
  
Master Heero sat in his seat, beside where Quatre knelt, and leaned over to whisper. "Dekim Barton's son died as an infant. Needing an heir, he took a newborn by the name of Triton Bloom and renamed him. Trowa's real mother got a job in the estate as a nursemaid to her own son so that both she and Catherine could be near him as he grew. Trowa wasn't supposed to find out, but he did somehow . . . I do not know how. Only those of us in this room know that Trowa knows the truth. As far as Dekim is concerned, Trowa is blissfully ignorant of his true heritage." He sat up again and addressed Trowa. "I hope that you find your accommodations satisfactory?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "More than satisfactory, thank you. I'd also like to apologize, for frightening your slave."  
  
Quatre ducked his head, shivering a little. He did not like to be noticed. And he did not know how to respond to that. No one had ever really apologized to him before, not anyone other than Master Heero and Duo anyway. Master Heero's hand settled on his shoulder and Quatre dragged his gaze up . . . knowing that he had to respond somehow.  
  
"I . . . I t-thank you for your concern." Quatre said, timidly, unsure of what else to say. He hoped it was enough.  
  
Trowa nodded and Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. He would not have to speak again . . . he was grateful for that. Quatre watched as Trowa took a seat, Duo following him to kneel by his side.  
  
"About Duo . . ." Master Heero began, only to be cut off by Trowa.  
  
Trowa held his hand up, shaking his head. "Not here, Heero. This is not the time, nor place, to discuss such things. Besides, I would much rather see each of you privately to speak of this."  
  
Master Heero nodded. "As you wish. Perhaps tomorrow morning, after you have rested from your travels?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow will be fine." Trowa responded.  
  
The group fell into a silence. Quatre worriedly watched his friend, Duo . . . wishing that there was something he could do. It wasn't long before the evening meal was served though and Quatre obediently ate what was given to him, if only to distract himself from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I was asked a number of questions. One of which was why Duo was wearing Heero's colors if he's Trowa's slave. And here is my answer . . . he wasn't. Purple is the color of the Barton family, or at least the color that bed slaves wear if they're owned by Dekim or any other Barton. The lion's head crest Duo wore, is the crest of the Barton family as well, not Trowa in general. Heero's colors are green and black, as was stated early on in the fic when Heero gave Quatre his new garments to wear, and Heero's family crest is a wolf's head. 


	15. Part Fifteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Heero and his guest retire to their respective rooms for the evening with their slaves.  
Captive Hearts  
Part Fifteen  
Duo had a difficult time keeping his eyes lowered, as they should have been given his status in life. He was finished with his dinner, although he had not eaten all that much. He simply couldn't keep his eyes off of Heero . . . he loved him so much. He stifled a sob that ached in his chest, not wanting to cry. He couldn't. Not here, not in front of Trowa.  
  
Oh . . . Duo couldn't bear this . . . to be separated from the one he loved. Duo didn't think he would be able to live should he have to leave with Trowa. Even if Trowa was his friend, a good and very dear friend . . . Duo loved Heero and did not want to leave him.  
  
A firm hand slid across his back, rubbing his shoulders. Duo turned, casting a grateful smile to his friend. Trowa had always been able to tell when Duo was upset . . . and the gentle movement of his hand across Duo's back did soothe him a little. The taller youth always knew how to make Duo feel better, even if he rarely spoke his own feelings.  
  
"Thank you, Trowa." Duo said quietly, lowering his eyes again.  
  
"You should not worry so, Duo." Trowa replied. "I have not yet made my decision."  
  
Duo nodded. "I will try." He responded.  
  
Trowa then yawned widely, holding his hand to his mouth. It was then that Duo noticed how weary his master looked. How could he have been so blind? He berated himself, shaking his head. He was a fool. His first duty was to see to Trowa's care . . . and he hadn't done so.  
  
"Master . . . perhaps you should retire for the evening. You are looking tired." Duo commented, lightly grasping Trowa's wrist and bringing it away from his back. "I do not want your health to suffer."  
  
A slender hand settled on Trowa's shoulder. "Duo is right, brother." Catherine's kind voice whispered as she leaned over to speak. "We still have a long trip ahead of us. I would not want you becoming ill before we reach Mariemaia. You will not be able to protect her unless you are strong."  
  
A small smirk came to Trowa's face as he closed his eyes. "As I know neither of you will let this go, I have no choice but to comply. Both of you worry too much." He opened his eyes again and looked over to Heero, rising to his feet as he did so. "If you'll excuse me, Heero . . . I have had a long journey and am quite tired."  
  
"By all means." Heero replied, standing. "I trust that Duo will see to your needs. If you should require anything, I am sure my staff will be happy to accommodate you."  
  
Trowa bowed respectfully, Heero doing the same a moment later. "I thank you for your generosity and hospitality, Lord Heero." Trowa said.  
  
With that, he turned and left the dinning hall, Duo and Catherine at his heels. Duo sighed as he reached the door, casting a longing look back at his only love. He turned away as he caught Heero's eye, his heart aching. He didn't want to leave Heero.  
*****  
Quatre watched in concern all throughout the meal. Master Heero was unhappy . . . Duo was unhappy . . . and that Trowa person looked tired. Quatre didn't like this. He didn't like all the negative emotions floating around . . . he could almost feel all the aches and pains himself, not in a physical sense . . . he had always been intuitive.  
  
He stayed kneeling as Trowa excused himself from the table. He watched as Duo stopped at the door and looked back at Master Heero. The tension between them was palpable . . . the sadness looming in the air between them. Quatre frowned as Duo left, his heart aching in sympathy for Master Heero as the Baron slumped heavily into his chair.  
  
"Master . . . maybe you should get some sleep as well?" Quatre offered, trying to do all that he could for his master.  
  
Master Heero merely nodded in reply, sluggishly rising to his feet and leaving. Quatre followed quickly, his concern for Master Heero only growing with each passing moment. He trailed behind the silent young man as they returned to the bedchamber, watching his body language carefully to judge what he should do for him.  
  
After they entered the room, Quatre closed the door behind them. He then turned to look at Master Heero, only to find the baron simply standing there, staring out of the window.  
  
"Duo loves looking at the evening sky." Master Heero murmured, a single stray tear running along his cheek.  
  
Quatre frowned deeply. His master was losing himself in sadness. He was losing hope. This was not something that Quatre liked.  
  
"I am certain that the two of you will be able to enjoy the stars for many years to come." Quatre said, trying to offer some shimmer of hope.  
  
Master Heero turned, a faint smile on his face. "I thank you, Quatre . . . although I do not know if I can believe that. Trowa was so angry . . . I should have warned him. Because of me, Mariemaia was put in danger . . . I should have remembered."  
  
Quatre removed the cuffs and other adornments that Master Heero had loaned to him, setting them carefully on a tabletop. He then moved over to where Master Heero stood, raising his hands to timidly draw the baron's cloak from his shoulders.  
  
"H-He would not hurt you just for spite . . . would he?" Quatre asked, laying the cloak over the back of a chair.  
  
Master Heero said nothing immediately. However, he did eventually answer. "No . . . I do not think he would." Master Heero sighed, allowing Quatre to help him remove his garments. "Trowa isn't the type of person to act cruelly just because he's angry."  
  
"Then you have hope." Quatre said, retrieving a nightshirt from Master Heero's wardrobe and assisting his master in putting it on.  
  
A brief flicker of a smile alighted on Master Heero's face. "I suppose you are right, Quatre. I will try to keep my spirits up." He ran his hand along Quatre's arm. "For now though, I just want to go to sleep."  
  
Quatre smiled in return. "As you wish, Master." He said, quickly shedding his own clothes and laying them aside.  
  
He grasped Master Heero's hand and guided him to the bed, easily pushing the other youth down to the mattress. Master Heero gave up no arguments or fights, simply going where Quatre led him. Quatre smiled again, climbing into bed next to Master Heero, drawing the blankets up over the two of them. Quatre lay his head against Master Heero's chest, keeping his body close to the baron's, if only to keep him warm during the night. It was his duty and he would do it without question.  
  
Master Heero sighed, yet wrapped his arm around Quatre's body, pulling him closer. However, Quatre was quite startled not a moment later as Master Heero turned to him, wrapping his other arm around Quatre's body as well. Master Heero had never held Quatre like this before . . . Quatre was once again worried.  
  
"I do not want to lose him." Master Heero whispered, altering his position and burying his face against Quatre's chest.  
  
Never had Quatre seen his master reduced to such a state. Master Heero had always striven to stay strong, to hide his feelings. Quatre didn't like this. Shakily, he curled his arms around Master Heero, stroking a hand through his thick hair.  
  
"Things will work out . . . I am certain." Quatre said, hoping that it was true. He didn't want Duo to leave either. "Just go to sleep. Tomorrow you can talk with Trowa . . . he will listen to reason."  
  
Master Heero nodded against Quatre's body. Quatre held his master securely, wanting to soothe him, hoping that he was helping. In time, Master Heero fell into an unpeaceful slumber, slight whimpers coming from his lips now and again. All the while, Quatre hushed him, stroking his arms or back, offering comfort to the sleeping youth. Only when the whimpers ceased did Quatre allow himself to fall asleep as well.  
*****  
Duo sighed as he entered the baths, carrying a number of soft drying cloths with him. He set them on the nearest surface and then stripped off his loincloth, joining his master, Trowa, in the water. In his hand, Duo held some soap, so he eased his hands along Trowa's chest, doing his duty and cleansing the tall youth's body. Trowa had been sitting on one of the stone benches, his head leaning back and his eyes closed. Duo knew that Trowa was weary, so it was best to get this done quickly so that he could rest.  
  
Smirking at the slight moan of appreciation that came from Trowa's lips, Duo ran his hands over Trowa's chest, working away the dirt and sweat collected on his smooth skin. Trowa hadn't had the chance to wash before dinner, as he would have preferred. It wasn't as if he had been covered in mud though, so his appearance at dinner had not been offensive in the least.  
  
"That feels good." Trowa commented, cracking open his eyes and shifting his weight forward.  
  
Duo said nothing. He merely eased himself behind Trowa's body, washing his back for him while Trowa handled the rest of himself. Thankfully, Trowa didn't have Duo do all of the things that bed slaves would have to do . . . he was spared the task of washing ALL of Trowa's body, only helping out in a small capacity. And they had only spent one night in the company of each other's bodies . . . Trowa did not want a bed slave, not really . . . it was his family that had forced Duo upon him.  
  
When Trowa was done with his bath, Duo dried him then himself. Duo donned his loincloth once more, trailing behind Trowa as the nobleman returned to the guest room he was residing in. It was a simple bedchamber, nothing special about it. But it was the largest guest room in the castle . . . bigger than Duo's own room.  
  
Duo went about his duties, getting Trowa dressed in a plain nightshirt and putting him to bed. The tall youth was barely awake as it was, most obviously tired after his long journey. Duo said nothing, stripping off his loincloth again as he took his place in Trowa's bed, keeping his master warm in the night.  
  
Trowa's voice startled him. "Are you happy here, Duo?" Trowa asked, his hand firm against Duo's side.  
  
Duo blinked, pulling away from Trowa a little. "By here you mean . . ."  
  
"With Heero." Trowa finished for him. "Are you happy here with Heero?"  
  
Duo nodded without hesitation. "Happier than I can ever remember being." He said. "I . . . He . . . He said he loves me. And may the Gods forgive me, but I love him too."  
  
Trowa smiled for a brief instant, raising a hand to ghost over Duo's features. "Dekim has been giving me a great deal of grief for handing you over to Heero . . . he does not approve of me allowing you such freedoms."  
  
Duo blinked. "I . . . I did not know you were getting in trouble over me." Duo whispered. He laid his head down on Trowa's chest, curling close. "I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Duo . . . you had no idea that Dekim would raise such a fuss." Trowa replied. "Just go to sleep now. We can discuss this more in the morning."  
  
Duo nodded a little, letting out a long breath. He only hoped that things would work out well, for all of them. He didn't want Trowa getting into trouble over him. But he also didn't want to leave Heero alone. Duo was conflicted . . . he hoped things would turn out okay.  
To Be Continued . . . 


	16. Part Sixteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre tries to fix things so that Duo can stay with Heero. Trowa considers the offer made by the blonde slave and discusses it with Duo.  
Captive Hearts  
Part Sixteen  
Quatre trembled as he walked through the hallways . . . not because he was afraid that one of the guards would hurt him, but because he was worried that what he was about to do would only cause more harm than good. At the moment, Master Heero and Lord Trowa were in one of the sitting rooms and Duo was in the garden. The two lords were discussing whether Duo would stay or not, and Duo was in one of his favorite places, relishing his time just in case he wouldn't be allowed to remain here for very much longer. Although Quatre longed to comfort his friend, he could sense that Duo wanted to be alone.  
  
Holding his breath, Quatre opened the door to Lord Trowa's bedchamber, hoping that the female guard, Catherine, was not within. Thankfully, the frightening woman was not inside. However, seeing that the room was in need of tidying, Quatre went about and did just that. He couldn't abide seeing a cluttered bedchamber . . . not after his training. He made the bed and fluffed the pillows, picking up various parchments from the floor and setting them on the desk . . . he simply did the little things that he could.  
  
After making sure that nothing else needed to be done in the room, Quatre took a deep breath and knelt on the floor, facing the door with his head bowed. He tried to keep his breathing calm as he heard approaching footsteps, and forced himself not to whimper as the door opened.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why are you in my room?"  
  
Quatre winced at the annoyed tone in Lord Trowa's voice, but he steeled his nerves and answered. "I have come to offer myself . . . in exchange for Duo."  
  
There was a pause, and a sudden tenseness in the air when Lord Trowa finally spoke. "Did Heero set you up to this?"  
  
Quatre's head shot up in alarm. "No! He would NEVER!" Quatre gasped, shivering as he realized that he had looked Lord Trowa in the face. He quickly bowed his head, trying to stop his heart from pounding in his chest. "It is just that . . . I heard that Duo was not to your liking, and I thought that maybe I could . . ."  
  
Quatre yelped in fear as Trowa picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He forced himself not to struggle as the tall man crawled over him, his hands firm on Quatre's shoulders as he roughly kissed the slave. Quatre was too afraid to respond one way or another. If he kissed back, Lord Trowa might think him presumptuous. If he pushed the tall man away, Lord Trowa might think him a troublemaker and a tease.  
  
As a result, Quatre just lay there, his hands settled delicately on Trowa's chest, and allowed the noble to kiss him in whatever way he wanted to. He shuddered though, as Lord Trowa's hand slipped up beneath his loincloth, the strong fingers wrapping firmly around his length and stroking slowly. Quatre's fingers dug into Trowa's tunic, his body shaking . . . but he tried not to, he didn't want Trowa to think that he didn't want him. Before he knew it, the kiss was over, Trowa's hand was gone from his length, and Trowa was looking down at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I do not take slaves who offer their bodies when their hearts are not willing." Trowa said. With that, he pushed himself away from the bed.  
  
Thinking that he had just ruined his friend's last chance at staying, Quatre reached out and grasped Lord Trowa's wrist in desperation.  
  
"F-Forgive me! I d-don't know what else to do! There is nothing else I can offer!" He sniffled as he remembered how sad Master Heero had been the previous night. Thinking of seeing his strong master reduced to nothing . . . to see Master Heero crying . . . hurt Quatre more than he could bear. "Master Heero's heart will break if Duo has to go, I know it will! What h-happens to me d-doesn't matter."  
  
Quatre started sobbing. He simply couldn't stop. Certainly he was afraid of what treatment he would receive outside of Master Heero's home, but he wanted his master to be happy and Duo made Master Heero happy.  
  
Quatre was so lost in his own misery that he barely noticed that Lord Trowa was gently embracing him, holding him with care. He sniffled and relaxed a little as a warm, strong hand rubbed his back. "If you would but give me a chance, sire . . ." Quatre began, but his words were halted as Trowa pulled away a little.  
  
Lord Trowa looked into Quatre's eyes for a moment, then sighed. "I will consider your offer." He held up a hand before Quatre could express his gratitude. "Now, you should go before Heero starts to wonder where you are." He gave Quatre a small smile as he wiped Quatre's tears away. "Don't cry. I am not angry with you. You have a good heart . . . Heero is lucky to have you in his service."  
  
Quatre gave Lord Trowa a tremulous smile and slid off of the bed. He was almost to the door when he realized that he probably should show Lord Trowa that he wasn't totally averse to the idea of changing places with Duo. After all . . . Lord Trowa was very handsome . . . perhaps it wouldn't be such a horrible thing. With that thought in mind, Quatre walked back over to Lord Trowa and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then his courage left him, and Quatre fled the room.  
*****  
Duo blinked as he watched Quatre step out of Trowa's bedchamber. He wondered why Quatre had been in there . . . however, he didn't want to frighten the blonde by asking questions. Ducking back into the shadows, Duo stood by and watched as his friend hastily walked along the hall, passing by Duo's hiding place without a second glance.  
  
Duo stepped out of the shadows and frowned, letting his eyes linger on Quatre's retreating form for a few moments. He had been disturbed by the sight of tear tracks marring Quatre's pale cheeks. Had Quatre been crying? Why? And just why had he been in Trowa's room?  
  
There wasn't an answer to be found by Duo however . . . not just standing here anyway. Sighing, Duo turned and headed to the door that Quatre had come from, entering the room without knocking. He wordlessly drew off the cloak he had been wearing and tossed it over a chair, scanning the room to find that Trowa was on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.  
  
Duo dropped to one knee before Trowa, casting his gaze to the floor. "My master, is there anything you wish of me?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa shifted his position on the bed, moving to lean back against the headboard. "Duo, rise and join me on the bed . . . have a seat." Trowa bade, patting the mattress beside where he sat. "And tell me of your friend, Quatre."  
  
Duo looked up, blinking in confusion. Quatre? Why did Trowa want to know about Quatre? Just what had happened here before Duo had arrived?  
  
Still, even though he was confused, Duo obeyed his master's wishes. He rose to his feet and walked around to the other side of the bed. He made sure his hair was out of the way before he sat, thinking over what he could tell Trowa.  
  
"I don't know all that much, sire." Duo said. "From what he's been able to tell me in our times in each other's company, he was the heir to a throne in another land . . . but his sisters sold him into slavery to lay claim to the throne themselves." He shook his head. "I don't know if Queen Une was his first master or not, but I do know that toward the end of her ownership of him, he was treated very badly."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Heero told me of how he found Quatre. I was asking for your observations of him besides his background."  
  
Duo was still confused, but didn't question his master. "Quatre has a very good heart. He's very selfless. True, he is nervous around people that he isn't sure of, but that's to be expected." Duo frowned. "May I speak plainly, Master?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "Always, Duo."  
  
Duo let out a breath. "I'm confused as to why you're asking me about Quatre. Does it have something to do with why he was in here?"  
  
Trowa nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes . . . do you think he would be happy in my estate?"  
  
Duo thought about that. Trowa's house guards were few. All in his employ were very good-natured, and usually informal . . . at least they had been when Duo had lived there. And there was the aviary where birds of all colors sang. Quatre would be left alone for the most part . . . it would give him time to relax and gather his wits. After the mental image of Quatre sitting by the fountain in the elaborate gardens in Trowa's home, Duo had to nod.  
  
"I think he would be. There are a lot of places where he can find peace . . . in his heart and mind. It would do him good." Duo smiled.  
  
Trowa rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful again. "One more question." After a pause, Trowa sighed, nodding as he turned to face Duo. "Do you think he would be able to please me?"  
  
Duo blinked at that question. He knew what Trowa meant. Any bed slave would do whatever they could do to bring their master to fulfillment, but Trowa wanted more than simple carnal pleasures of the flesh. He wanted a bed slave that would have gone to his bed willingly, one who would engage him mentally as well as physically, someone that he could talk to as a friend and not just as a master to his slave.  
  
Duo tried to imagine his master with the little blonde and was amazed at the picture he painted with his mind. They fit beautifully . . . more perfectly than any couple Duo had ever seen. And he was sure they would look even better together in real life. With that in mind, Duo smiled warmly.  
  
"Given time, I believe he would." Duo nodded, believing it with all his heart. Still, he had to wonder why Trowa was asking this? Was there something that Trowa wasn't telling him?  
To Be Continued . . . 


	17. Part Seventeen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Trowa comes to a decision and tells Heero and Duo of his plans.  
Captive Hearts  
Part Seventeen  
Trowa ate his meal silently. He hated the downhearted expression on Heero's face. Heero had been Trowa's friend for years, and it pained him to think that one simple act on his part could determine Heero's joy or misery.  
  
He flicked his gaze over to where Quatre was eating. The little blonde was very careful to not look up . . . the way a slave should be . . . although, Trowa would much rather be able to look into a person's eyes.  
  
He sat back and thought over the conversations that he'd had with the two slaves. Quatre's plea to go in Duo's stead, and Duo's calm assessment that Quatre WOULD please Trowa if he was given the time and patience he needed. If Trowa was honest with himself, Quatre was pleasing to look at, and that kiss the blonde had given him . . . had touched him in a way that all the flattering from courtiers had never been able to. It had been an honest act from an honest soul.  
  
With a nod to himself, he picked up his goblet and carefully observed Heero. Now that he was looking, he could see the sad looks that Heero cast in Duo's direction now and again. 'I have no need of Duo anymore. It would be a crime to separate them when they are so very obviously in love.' Trowa thought to himself, considering things carefully.  
  
Trowa was silent for a few minutes more, then he spoke. "Heero . . . I am going to be leaving tomorrow to see to it that young Mariemaia is in no danger. On my return trip, I will visit again."  
  
Heero's voice was full of pain as he spoke. "Duo will be ready for you when you return." He said, his shoulders visibly slumping in despair.  
  
Trowa smiled. "Ah . . . yes. There is that matter. I actually have a proposition for you."  
  
Heero looked up in alarm, but there was a sparkle of hope in his eyes. "What sort of a proposition is it?" He asked guardedly.  
  
Trowa motioned toward Quatre with a wave of his hand. "Your newest acquisition is of the opinion that he might suit me better than Duo does . . . and Duo agrees. On my return trip, I would like to take Quatre with me and leave Duo here. I have no use for Duo, as good as he is . . . and I would rather have Duo be happy."  
  
Heero's fork clattered to the floor. "What? This is out of nowhere! I'd have to ask Quatre . . ." He began, his eyes wide.  
  
Trowa shook his head, holding up his hand. "To tell the truth, this whole thing is actually his idea. He asked me to take him in Duo's place."  
  
"Is it true, Quatre?" Heero asked, turning to look at the petite blonde.  
  
Quatre bowed his head, nodding slightly. "Y-Yes, sire. I do not want you to be unhappy, Master Heero. It pains me to see you so despairing as when you think of Duo leaving."  
  
"So that's what you were doing coming out of Trowa's bedchamber yesterday. I had wondered about that." Duo commented.  
  
"It is a kind gesture . . ." Heero began, then shook his head. "But as much as I appreciate it, I cannot allow it. Quatre is simply not ready for this."  
  
Trowa frowned. This was not the way he had planned things. "Heero . . . even you must admit that this is the optimum solution for all of us. You and Duo get to remain together, and I get a compensation in return. My father can't disapprove of this, since I am not giving Duo to you for free . . . I would be getting something in return."  
  
"But Quatre should not be uprooted so suddenly." Heero disagreed.  
  
Trowa sighed. "I am not taking him with me today, Heero. I mean to pick him up on my return trip in a couple of weeks . . . perhaps even a month. Surely by then he would have had the time to adjust to the idea of a change."  
  
Heero opened his mouth. But anything he was meaning to say was halted when Quatre rose from his seat. "Please . . . please, may I have a say in this?" He asked timidly.  
  
Duo stood up quickly, nodding his head. "Go ahead, Quatre. You should have a say in your own future. We may be slaves, but the least they could do is hear you out . . . especially since they both claim to want what is best for us."  
  
Both Trowa and Heero immediately shut their mouths. Trowa smirked, knowing that Duo was right. This was not a decision to be made by either Trowa or Heero. This was Quatre's life. Even if he was a slave, Heero would abide by the blonde's decisions. He was a fair and caring young man, even if he didn't always act like one.  
  
Quatre took a breath, his eyes darting back and forth between Trowa and Heero repeatedly. Trowa could see that he was frightened, but made no move toward him. It was not his place to comfort the blonde, not yet.  
  
"I . . . I w-want to go with M-Master Trowa." Quatre said.  
  
Heero looked concerned. "You know . . . you don't have to say that for my sake. I'm sure that Trowa and I can work something else out."  
  
Duo also looked worried. "Are you sure about this? You know . . . you're only JUST settling in here . . . do you REALLY want to go someplace else?"  
  
Quatre glanced over to Trowa. Trowa tried to give Quatre a reassuring smile. "It is your decision, Quatre." It was a reassurance that Quatre shyly smiled back at.  
  
Quatre nodded. "I am sure. I want to go with you when you return, Master Trowa."  
  
Heero sighed. "Seeing that you are set on it, Quatre, I will not discourage you. However, might I make a suggestion?"  
  
Quatre nodded quickly, ducking his head.  
  
"Perhaps tonight you should stay in Trowa's room?" Heero suggested. "It would give the both of you a chance to become acquainted. And if you still feel that you wish to leave with Trowa after Trowa leaves tomorrow morning, I will do nothing to stop you, and I will do all that I can to prepare you for his return. I only propose this as a last chance for you to change your mind, Quatre. I don't want you to rush into anything you aren't ready for."  
  
"Yes, that is a wise decision, Heero." Trowa commented. "I will agree to it, if Quatre is willing. We shall swap slaves tonight."  
  
Quatre nodded, speaking quietly. "Yes . . . I . . . I will stay the night with Master Trowa." He said, flicking his eyes over to where Duo was watching Heero. "I am sure that Duo has no objections to this arrangement."  
  
Duo smiled a little, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. For once he had no quips, no jokes to make . . . he remained silent, only looking at Heero with a smile curling his lips.  
*****  
Quatre stood nervously outside the door to Master Trowa's room. He bit his lip, feeling so terribly insecure. Would he be good enough? Would he please Master Trowa? Quatre hoped that he would not disappoint the young man. He didn't want to endanger Duo's last chance at staying with Master Heero.  
  
"Hey there . . . the door isn't going to open on its own."  
  
Quatre turned and bit into his bottom lip. Catherine, Trowa's sister and personal bodyguard, was standing there with a small smirk on her face. "Um . . . should I knock, or wait for someone to announce me?"  
  
Catherine chuckled softly, and Quatre found the sound to be warm and inviting, rather than oppressive . . . and her face very well seemed to light up. "Oh hush, Quatre." She smiled, laying a hand on Quatre's shoulder, to which the blonde flinched. Catherine's smile softened. "Don't you worry . . . I'm not going to harm you. Trowa's told me everything he knows, and I think it's a wonderful idea for you to switch with Duo. One word of advice, though . . ."  
  
Quatre nodded in interest, raising one eyebrow. "Yes?"  
  
Catherine knocked on the door, turning to wink at Quatre. "Don't throw your game. Trowa hates that."  
  
Quatre blinked in confusion as Catherine walked away. 'Throw my game? What does she mean?' He thought, then lowered his eyes as Trowa opened the door to greet him. "I . . . I am here, Master Trowa."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Quatre. I won't harm you. Please . . . come in and have a seat by the fire."  
  
Slowly, Quatre raised his gaze and glanced past Trowa to the fireplace. He gasped in sheer delight and understanding. 'So THAT'S what she meant!' Forgetting himself, and walking like a moth entranced by the flames, Quatre approached the finely carved chess set that had been placed on a table near to the hearth. 'Father had a set like this . . . just like this one.' Quatre thought as he reached out to touch one of the delicate pieces. His eyes filled with tears as he recalled the many happy times when he would sit with his father and play.  
  
"Do you play?" Trowa asked. "Duo isn't very good, sadly. It's been quite a while since I've played against a decent opponent. Catherine so rarely has the time." Trowa was at a seat, holding it out for Quatre to sit in.  
  
Quatre put down the piece he had been caressing. "I play . . . I used to anyway . . . my father taught me how to. He . . . he had a set like this one." His tears fell in gentle droplets, running down his face to drip to his bare chest.  
  
Trowa was silent for a moment, standing there beside Quatre's seat. "I have another set, if playing with this one will be too painful for you. Or perhaps we should choose another way to bide our time?"  
  
Quatre looked up at the kind and concerned tone in Trowa's voice and smiled. "No . . . no, the memories that I have of my father are happy ones." He wiped his hand over his face, brushing aside the wetness gathered on his cheeks. "I am crying because it has been so long since I last played . . . since I last saw my father." He sighed and thought back. "I also miss my music room. That was my place . . . my sanctuary."  
  
Trowa seemed pleased. He took his seat, smiling at Quatre. "You play music? What instrument?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Many different types." He said, then gestured to the chessboard. "You should move first . . . you have the white pieces."  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded. The instant that Trowa made the first move, Quatre's heart was turned back to the times as a boy when he would persuade his father to spend time with him. He was so lost in the memories and happiness, that he hardly noticed as the habits beaten into him were all pushed aside and temporarily forgotten. Trowa asked questions . . . Quatre answered them. Likewise, if Quatre asked a question, then Trowa would answer. The fear that Quatre had been living with almost vanished completely. It wasn't until he was moving his knight to capture one of Trowa's rooks that he remembered his position in life.   
  
A spasm of pain in his shoulder caused him to drop the chess piece and cry out in pain. Most likely, the ill-timed muscle pain was caused by the stresses he had been putting himself through. Without the adrenaline rush making him fearful, Quatre was left with only aches and pains. He did not like this. He ducked his head, embarrassed and afraid of what Trowa would do to him now. The game had been disturbed. Surely Trowa would be angry.  
  
"What is it?" Trowa was out of his seat and at Quatre's side in an instant.  
  
Quatre smiled sheepishly and bowed his head. He wanted to say that nothing was wrong, but he could not lie . . . not to Master Trowa. "My shoulder . . . I am not sure what's wrong with it." He yelped as Trowa reached out and lightly squeezed the offending part of his body. "I'm sorry, Master. I ruined the game." He sniffled, feeling ashamed.  
  
Trowa chuckled warmly. "Ruined? Quatre . . . that move you were about to make would have put me into checkmate. This was the best game of chess I've played in years. As to your shoulder . . . it feels like your muscles are tense. How long have they been like this?"  
  
Quatre thought back to when he was last relaxed. "Um . . . I'm not sure, Master. Probably since Mistress Une . . ." He didn't want to say anything bad about his previous mistress. She had been a good woman to him . . . up to a point.  
  
"Well . . . then perhaps I can give you a parting gift." Trowa smiled a little. "Come along."  
  
Quatre timidly followed. When he saw that he was being led over to the bed, he reached to take off his loincloth, thinking that was what Master Trowa intended. Trowa gently grasped his hands though . . . and Quatre jumped from surprise and fear.  
  
Trowa let go of Quatre's hands, his smile soft. "Not tonight, Quatre. Tonight, I'll just give you a massage to ease your tension." Trowa's face was gentle and his eyes sparkled with kindness.  
  
Still, this was highly unusual. "But, Master Trowa . . . it is my job to give massages to you . . . not the other way around."  
  
"No, Quatre. Your duty is to see to my happiness and comfort." Trowa said with a chuckle. "And doing this for you, will make me happy. I don't like to see anyone in pain."  
  
Quatre blushed, unused to such treatment. Still, he obeyed Trowa, laying down on his stomach when they reached the bed. Trowa rummaged in a drawer before joining Quatre on the bed, moving to straddle Quatre's body. Quatre could feel the cloth of Trowa's breeches brushing across his bare skin. But still, Quatre fought the shudder that crept through his entire body, not wanting Trowa to think that he was averse to this. If Duo had a chance of staying with Master Heero, then Trowa would have to want Quatre . . . and Trowa couldn't possibly want a slave that didn't like being touched.  
  
The fragrant scent of lavender came to Quatre's nose and he smiled, memories returning to him of his eldest sister's favored perfume. She loved lavenders . . . Quatre turned his head away, trying to hide his face in his arms. He did not want to remember.  
  
At the first touch of Trowa's hands to his back, Quatre trembled. Trowa said nothing though. He merely continued, stroking his strong hands across Quatre's back. The feel of the slick oil was strange, yet Quatre found that he enjoyed the feel of this massage after the initial pain subsided. He wondered if anyone he had done this to had felt this good.  
  
It was such a delight that he felt disappointed when it was finally over with. He unintentionally let out a disapproving groan as Trowa took his hands away, only to wind up blushing a deep scarlet in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm pleased to know you enjoyed that." Trowa commented with a smirk, moving to lie on the bed beside Quatre. He reached out, tenderly brushing aside the bangs from Quatre's face. "Tonight . . . tonight I believe I will simply hold you for the sheer fact that you seem to need such gentle contact. And I won't let you go until our time is up at sunrise."  
  
Quatre blushed again, not used to the feelings coursing through him. He didn't remember ever feeling so shy before . . . there was just something about Trowa that made him nervous, made him want to be more than he was. Quatre didn't understand. Yet . . . he felt that he wanted to do something now, to repay Trowa for the kindness that he had already shown him. Biting his bottom lip for a moment, he considered the possibilities, then came up with what he felt was best.  
  
Slowly, he leaned closer, raising his head a little. He kissed Trowa then, merely a simple meeting of the lips and nothing more. But that single action thrilled Quatre far more than he thought it would. His heart flipped in his chest, his limbs beginning to quiver as he shyly pressed closer, his hands moving to grasp at Trowa's clothing. He wanted more . . . by the Gods, for the first time in his life he truly wanted more.  
  
Trowa's hand slid along Quatre's body, sending tingles through each inch of his skin. His hand was strong as it gently wrapped around the back of Quatre's neck, his thumb idly stroking the skin there as he shifted his position to lean over Quatre's form.  
  
Quatre arched his back beneath the young lord, forgetting everything in this kiss. Without thought, he opened his mouth and Trowa quickly took advantage of the invitation given to him, sliding his tongue along Quatre's palate, delivering nothing but a flood of pleasure with every second that passed.  
  
Quatre's hands seemed to take on a mind of their own as they tugged against Trowa's clothing. And this was where things stopped. Quatre groaned as Trowa pulled away, moving mouth and body away from Quatre. He grasped Quatre's hands, stopping them from touching his body. Quatre felt confused now . . . weren't things going well? Didn't Trowa want his body? All of his other masters had . . . why not Trowa?  
  
"You don't desire me?" Quatre asked, pouting a little.  
  
He had hoped that Trowa wouldn't find him disgusting. Maybe he had been fooling himself to think that Trowa could find him desirable . . . he was not a virgin, hadn't been one for so long . . . he was used goods. He turned away, tears welling up in his eyes as he rolled his body away from Trowa's.  
  
"I am ugly." He whispered, shuddering in fear and suffering. Master Trowa didn't want him . . . he must be hideous.  
  
Trowa's hand moved across Quatre's side. "You are not ugly, Quatre." He said, gently urging Quatre to turn. "You are beautiful . . . the most beautiful creature that I have seen in my whole life. Your hair is like spun gold . . . your eyes shimmer more brightly than the stars in the sky. If I had to describe you, I would say that you are an angel fallen from the heavens. One so lovely as you could not possibly have been born anywhere else."  
  
Quatre blushed. Trowa's words were sweet . . . no one had ever talked to him like this. "But then why don't you want me?" Quatre asked, still feeling confused. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Trowa smiled. "I told you earlier . . . tonight I simply want to hold you. I won't use you for a single night's pleasure . . . especially when you are not ready for it. You may have reacted to my touch, but you are not ready for that step yet."  
  
"But . . . I honestly don't mind." Quatre replied.  
  
"Not tonight." Trowa said, raising his hand to sweep away the stray hair from Quatre's face. "When I get you to my home, I'll learn what you like and what you don't. I want to be able to spend days exploring you. Matters are just too pressing now." He smiled warmly, ghosting his fingers across Quatre's lips. "It is not enough for me if you merely don't mind, Quatre . . . you have to want to participate . . . not only want it with your body and mind, but with your heart and soul as well. I want you absolutely certain that you wish to be with me in such an intimate manner. With as much suffering as you have already been through in your life, I cannot ask for anything less."  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, I understand." He replied, timidly sliding closer, his hands shaking as he draped his arms around Trowa's slender body. "I appreciate your consideration. No one has ever thought about my feelings . . . at least not before I came here . . . and my family." He bit his lip, shaking his head as memories assaulted him. "Some of my family at least." He shuddered, pushing back the thoughts of his sisters' betrayal.  
  
Trowa's hand was firm against Quatre's back. "Sshh, it's okay, Quatre." He whispered, lying down and pulling the little blonde closer. "What say we get some rest now? I think you could do with a good night's sleep."  
  
"Yes, sleep would be welcome." Quatre mumbled against Trowa's chest. "Y-You won't leave me, right?"  
  
"Of course I won't. Tonight, you will not part from my arms for even a moment." Trowa assured him, reaching down to the end of the bed and bringing the blankets up over the two of them. Even though Trowa was still mostly dressed, only his boots and belt missing, he wasn't moving to rid himself of his clothes or to change into something else.  
  
Quatre smiled to himself, snuggling a little closer to Trowa. He didn't understand why, but he felt safe here in Trowa's arms, as if nothing could harm him here. It was reassuring and wonderful . . . Quatre idly wondered what this feeling was. He closed his eyes, sighing happily as he settled himself to sleep, content in the arms of another man for the first time in his young life.  
To Be Continued . . . 


	18. Part Eighteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Duo and Heero finally get to spend some time together, and celebrate Duo being able to stay with enthusiasm.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi LEMON ahead!!  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
Duo was trembling with joy as he followed Heero through the halls of the castle. He was Heero's now . . . Trowa had said so. 'I have to find a way to thank Quatre before he leaves.' He thought with a smile. His mind quickly returned to thoughts of Heero though. Duo wished that he could ignore protocol and hold Heero's hand, but he was still a slave and garbed as he was . . . despite the fact that the staff liked him . . . they would not have approved.  
  
As Heero opened the door to the bedchamber, Duo was about ready to start weeping. He stepped inside the room and turned as Heero closed the door. Then he just ran and leapt into Heero's arms before the young noble could fully turn around. He wanted so desperately to be held by Heero. He'd missed it so terribly. Duo buried his nose in Heero's soft hair and took in a deep breath. He let out a sigh of pure contentment as Heero held him just the way that Duo needed to be held.  
  
"I was so scared, Heero." His breath hitched, and he took another deep breath through his nose.  
  
"Sshh . . . so was I, Duo. It's okay now. If I know Trowa, the way I THINK I know him, he'll be good for Quatre." He pressed a kiss to Duo's cheek. "As soon as everything is final, and Trowa officially hands ownership of you over to me, I'll begin the paperwork to set you free." He pulled back just far enough to gaze into Duo's eyes. "I want to show the world how much I love you, and I don't want to risk anyone taking you away from me again."  
  
Duo was beyond articulating his thoughts with words. He did the only thing he could do . . . the only thing he could think to do. He swept forward and took Heero's lips, plundering his mouth mercilessly. They had been too long apart . . . even a day was too long a separation in Duo's mind. He loved Heero deeply and never wanted to part from him again. In fact . . . he loved him so much that he decided it was time.  
  
With a smile and a chuckle against Heero's delicious lips, Duo began undressing the young noble, all but tearing his garments off of his slender body. Heero's hands gripped at his arms, trying to push him away a bit, and Duo allowed it this once, pausing in their heated kiss to smirk at Heero.  
  
"Duo . . . what are you . . . are you serious?" Heero asked, already panting for breath.  
  
"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life, Heero." Duo said, nodding his head in affirmation. "I love you . . . and I know with my heart that you love me in return. I want nothing more than to finally be in your embrace . . . to lay with you . . . to be yours in every way."  
  
Heero smiled, a true smile that lit up his entire face. Duo was overcome with joy at that simple expression, thrilled by the love he saw in Heero's eyes. His heart skipped a beat as Heero encircled him with his arms, sweeping him from the floor with ease.  
  
Heero carried Duo to the bed, laying him down with the utmost care. Duo felt like he was floating on air . . . the way that Heero looked at him . . . it brought shivers to his skin, set his blood aflame. He craved Heero's touch and when Heero obliged with one gentle caress down his chest, Duo arched against his palm, letting out a deep moan of satisfaction. He had waited so long for this night . . . they both had.  
  
Clothing was shed with haste. Duo reveled in the feel of Heero's strong hands gliding across his bared skin, delighting in each and every touch made to his quivering body. He whimpered and gasped as Heero's mouth descended on him for the first time, laving attention to him with his hot, slick tongue.  
  
Duo had been intimate before . . . but neither of those two times had been done so tenderly. No, his first had been Solo . . . a deathbed plea so that the ill youth would not die as a virgin, and Duo had granted it as carefully as he could. Solo had passed out during it, his body too weak from the illness that was slowly killing him.  
  
And the only other time that Duo had been intimate with anyone was with Trowa. They had both been awkward teenagers, and Trowa had wanted to know what it was like. Being the only one with any type of experience that Trowa could turn to, Duo had done his duty to his master. He had made Trowa happy for a time . . . Trowa was the only one he had shown submission to . . . no other deserved such a sacrifice from Duo.  
  
Being loved by Heero was a new experience, an exhilarating event. Heero had such a talented mouth . . . Duo couldn't contain his pleasure and cried out as Heero nibbled at his earlobe. Who knew that could feel so good? He reached up, grasping Heero's head, his fingers sifting through the silken hair of his bed mate.  
  
"D-Do that again." Duo gasped out, wrapping a leg around Heero's waist and arching against his hard body.  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero groaned, his breath hot against Duo's ear. He ground his hips against Duo's, sending a thrill of pleasure through his entire body, even as his lips and teeth returned to gently nibble against Duo's sensitive ear.  
  
Duo easily slipped his hand between their sweaty bodies, curling his fingers around the firm proof of Heero's desire for him. Loving the feel of Heero's shaft, Duo stroked it gently a few times.  
  
Heero groaned against him. "Duo . . . if you keep that up . . . I won't last long." He breathed, taking little nips at Duo's throat.  
  
Duo sighed as he tilted his head to let Heero continue with those little nibbling kisses that Duo was starting to love. "Don't worry about lasting. We have the rest of our lives to worry about that." Although Heero had known of Duo's love, Duo wanted to prove that he intended to stay with Heero . . . regardless of status.  
  
Heero nuzzled Duo's shoulder. "I know that, love." He whimpered, rocking his hips as Duo continued stroking. "Mmmmmm . . . that feels so good."  
  
Duo smiled lovingly at the little gasps that he got out of Heero. Each moan sent a thrill of desire to his own loins . . . his shaft was achingly hard just from listening to Heero. Knowing that Heero loved him made the pleasure that much more exquisite.  
  
Abruptly, Heero shuddered above him, releasing stream after stream of his hot seed to coat Duo's hand and stomach. Duo very nearly came himself from that simple sensation. He had been the one to please Heero, to bring him to rapture . . . it was a realization that Duo almost couldn't handle. But Duo had other things in mind . . . he wanted more, so he continued his strokes. Under Duo's talented fingers, Heero quickly became hard again.  
  
"Heero . . . please . . . take me." Duo pleaded, rocking his hips upward and causing his throbbing cock to brush against Heero's strong thigh. "I want you."  
  
Heero smiled, reaching over to the bedside table. However, Duo didn't pay attention to what he was reaching for. In fact, he lost all sense of time and reality as Heero set to devouring his mouth with the most intense kiss he had ever gotten in his life. It was enough to make his toes curl in exhilaration.  
  
It was only when something pressed up against his opening that Duo regained awareness. Without thought, Duo spread his legs, accepting Heero's slick finger into him. He groaned, rocking against the digit, too worked up to care about anything else. With enthusiasm, Duo allowed himself to be stretched, feeling as Heero worked one then two more fingers within him. All the while, Heero kissed and sucked against his skin, touching and tasting everywhere.  
  
Duo was a moaning bundle of need by the time Heero finally took pity on him. He withdrew his fingers, almost immediately replacing them with his dripping shaft. The head of his thick cock gave Duo a burning sensation as it forced its way past the tight ring of muscle . . . but the pain lasted only a moment.  
  
And then Heero was within him. Duo choked on a sob. Heero was really inside of him. They were finally lovers, in every sense of the word.  
  
Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, grabbing his arms tightly. He pulled the other youth forward, taking all that Heero had to offer with one quick thrust. He moaned, feeling Heero's balls up against his backside, knowing that Heero was fully within him now. There was no turning back now . . . although the thought of rejecting Heero had never even crossed his mind.  
  
"Move." Duo whimpered, wriggling beneath Heero's weight to no avail. Heero was stronger than him, and if he didn't want to move, he wouldn't. He had allowed Duo to pull him down, to sheath him in Duo's heat . . . but he wouldn't rush things now . . . and Duo knew that.  
  
Duo's eyes flew wide when Heero finally adjusted his position. He grabbed Duo around the waist, easily hoisting him up to straddle his thighs. Then, in an almost brutal show, Heero began pounding up into him.  
  
Duo screamed in pure bliss. Fast and rough, they rode each other, Duo falling against each of Heero's exquisite drives, taking everything and wanting more. Heero took his hips in hand, digging his blunt nails into the skin as he took Duo's nipple into his mouth, biting harshly and making Duo cry out time and again.  
  
Duo wrapped an arm around Heero's head, wanting more of the sweet torture that mouth was providing, scratching the nails of his other hand along the contours of Heero's back. This was perfect . . . this was all that Duo had ever wanted. Heero was his now . . . nothing would change that.  
  
The pleasure erupted within Duo, Heero hips jerking in time with their racing hearts. No hand had touched his shaft and yet Duo found himself coming, spraying his seed to splatter Heero's chest. Heero moaned, but he wasn't done yet.  
  
He pushed Duo down to the bed, turning him onto his stomach. With wild abandon, he let himself loose, dragging his throbbing organ from Duo's quivering body, and plunging back in with a long, deep stroke. He repeated the movement over and over again, long hard drives . . . Duo screamed, feeling as Heero's fingers curled around his length and squeezed.  
  
"Oh, God!" Duo cried out, pushing back against Heero's shaft. Who knew that Heero could be such an animal.  
  
He quickly found himself rising to the occasion again, his sensitive erection being manipulated by Heero's hand in an expert manner. Duo found the strength to bring his knees up, raising his hips from the bed, although his face remained against the mattress, his hands clutching at the bed sheets.  
  
It was enough though. Heero settled behind him, his pace never wavering. He snapped forward, hitting Duo's prostate hard enough to made Duo convulse. He was merciless, giving Duo as much pleasure as he could ever want, bringing him to the brink of ecstasy yet again.  
  
With a wild fury, Heero drove his cock into Duo's ass, whispering his lover's name like a mantra. His fingers sped along Duo's shaft, pumping fast.  
  
Duo was the first to fall. He cried out again, spilling himself across the bed sheets, his eyes rolling back into his head as his entire body was rocked by pleasure. Heero jerked behind him, driving once . . . twice more . . . before he buried himself hilt-deep into Duo's spasming body, calling out Duo's name as he came within his lover.  
  
Spent and sated, they fell to the bed together, Heero's flagging organ falling from Duo's opening.  
  
"We . . . we . . . should do that . . . again . . . sometime." Duo managed to say between panting breaths.  
  
"Mmmm. A few minutes and I'll be ready again." Heero commented, wrapping his arms around Duo's body and pulling him back to press their bodies together.  
  
Duo chuckled, feeling as Heero's length twitched against his thigh. "Insatiable." He smirked, turning in Heero's embrace.  
  
With a smile, he kissed his lover, a sweet kiss that he would never grow tired of. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready right along with you." Duo said, laying his head against Heero's chest.  
  
They had all the time in the world for lovemaking. But right now, Duo was content to stay just where he was.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	19. Part Nineteen

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Notes: Quatre awakens in Trowa's arms, then sadly goes about helping Trowa to get ready to leave.  
  
Captive Hearts  
  
Part Nineteen  
  
Quatre breathed deeply and evenly. He hadn't felt this calm in a very long time. He looked around at the green valley with the small waterfall at one end and a cool lake near to where he sat. He glanced down at himself and found that he was wearing the clothing style that he had worn as a child . . . loose garments that permitted ease of movement. Regardless of the familiarity of the clothing or the serene surroundings, he sensed that his calm came from something else entirely.  
  
A sound drew his attention to the lake. He approached it and blinked as a figure emerged from the water's depths. The sense of calm . . . came from this being. Quatre knew, in the very depths of his heart, in his soul, that this individual would see to it that no harm would ever befall him. He'd had similar visions before being enslaved, then before Master Heero had rescued him, but Quatre had known that Master Heero hadn't been his dream protector. Something now tugged at him . . . and he felt that he knew who this person was, that he had met him during his waking hours.  
  
Without fear, he reached up and touched the person's shoulder. His eyes widened with recognition as he gazed up into eyes as green as the leaves on the nearby trees. "Master Trowa . . ."  
  
Quatre slowly awoke and gazed into Master Trowa's eyes for a moment, stuck between his dream and reality. His new master looked worried, so Quatre smiled serenely to show that he was all right. "I am well, Master." Quatre spoke, raising his hand and tentatively touching his new master's face.  
  
"That's good." Trowa said, gently grasping Quatre's hand and kissing it.  
  
A sudden sadness slammed into Quatre and he withdrew his hand. "You are leaving today." He whispered, bowing his head. Maybe Master Trowa would change his mind while he was away and decide not to come back. What if he really didn't want Quatre? The mere thought of being abandoned left Quatre's heart aching, his body beginning to tremble as he considered the consequences of Trowa leaving him.  
  
Trowa's nimble fingers stroked down along Quatre's cheek, pushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen to cover the blonde's eyes. "I'll come back for you." He said, as if he were able to read Quatre's mind.  
  
"You will forget me." Quatre whispered, keeping his head lowered, trying to hide his eyes from Trowa's piercing gaze. "You will find a better slave in your travels."  
  
Trowa lifted Quatre's chin, smiling kindly. "How could anyone forget you?" He pressed a chaste kiss to Quatre's lips, pulling away with a tender smile on his handsome face. "I swear, I will come back for you. You have my word."  
  
There was something within his tone that made Quatre believe him unequivocally. Quatre nodded, a smile curling his lips slightly. "Yes . . . I see you will." He said, accepting Trowa's words, his gentle comforts. He then shook his head, sighing sadly. "Come, you must prepare for your journey." He said, rising from the bed. "You will need a bath . . . and breakfast. I will assist you."  
  
Trowa chuckled lightly as he sat up, twisting his arms around Quatre's body in a gentle manner. "You are an angel, Quatre."  
  
Quatre blushed, relaxing against Trowa's strong body, feeling at ease in this man's arms. He did not know what to say. So he merely stayed where he was, resting in Trowa's embrace, relishing the few moments of peace he was allowed before the time came for Trowa to leave him.  
  
Eventually, they did get out of bed. Trowa headed down to the baths, and Quatre followed him, after gathering clean clothes for Trowa to wear. Strangely, Quatre felt no fear at the prospect of bathing with Trowa, had no worries that Trowa meant to hurt him. And he found himself willing to get in the water with the young lord. Happily, he helped his new master, washing Trowa's back for him. They talked of nothing and everything as they washed, speaking of little things that really were of no importance but helped them to learn about each other.  
  
When the bath was over, Quatre dried his master, dressing him in the clean clothes. Then the two of them had breakfast, dining in the confines of Trowa's bedchamber. At the end of the meal, Catherine came and told them it was time to leave.  
  
Quatre bowed his head, saddened once again. He did not want Master Trowa to leave . . . not when he had only just realized the importance of their meeting. Trowa was the one he had longed for, the man of his dreams . . . of his visions. He did not want Trowa to leave. Still, he knew that he could not change things. Trowa had to go . . . he had to see to the protection of young Mariemaia. Quatre could not ask Trowa to remain when there were others who depended on him.  
  
"I will go and find Master Heero." Quatre spoke. "I am certain that he and Duo would wish to say farewell to you."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre." Trowa said, his voice tinged with sadness.  
  
Quatre quickly left the room, not sure if he would be able to keep his tears back for long. Trowa was leaving . . . in only a few short moments. Quatre did not want to think about that. He hastily made his way to Master Heero's bedchamber, trying to keep his mind on more positive things, not wanting to dwell on Trowa's imminent departure.  
  
As he approached the baron's bedchamber, Quatre heard sounds not unlike moaning. With his breath caught in his throat, he approached, knowing already what he would find within . . . and yet curious to see exactly what it was that was going on inside the room.  
  
He reached out, pushing the door open as slowly and quietly as he could manage. What he saw inside, made his eyes widen. A blush immediately came to his face, his eyes transfixed on the scene playing out before him.  
  
Duo rose and fell above Master Heero, their bodies conjoined in the most intimate of ways. Duo's hair was loose, surrounding the two of them as if a curtain of chestnut silk, splaying over sweat-glistening skin as the light of the morning sun washed over their bodies, making it appear as if they were glowing in the warmth of the rays. Master Heero's hands gripped at Duo's slim hips, pushing himself deeper into the willing body above him. Moans fell from their mouths, words of praise . . . of pleading ringing through the room.  
  
Quatre backed away, closing the door. It was wrong to watch such an intimate moment . . . to intrude on such privacy. Still . . . he could hear their cries, their moans . . . and he had to wonder. What was it like to feel such pleasure? Quatre had never before experienced anything other than pain in such joinings. How was it possible for Duo to feel pleasure when Quatre never had?  
  
He pondered these things for several minutes, not realizing the passage of time. It wasn't until he finally noticed that the room inside had fallen quiet, that Quatre pushed aside his wonderings and opened the door again. He nodded to himself then, seeing that Duo and Master Heero were finished. Duo was laying beside Master Heero, the two of them wrapped in a loving embrace, sated and happy after their bout of lovemaking.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat as he approached the bed, biting his bottom lip in worry. Would they hate him for intruding? He hoped not.  
  
Master Heero opened his eyes, a slight smile coming to his face. "Good morning, Quatre. Is there something you need?" He asked, even as he brought a thin sheet to cover his body and Duo's.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Master Trowa is leaving . . . will you be saying goodbye to him?"  
  
At that, Master Heero shot up. Duo groaned disapprovingly from where he lay, his arms searching out the warm body that had been beside him only a moment ago. When Master Heero's form was not found, Duo furrowed his brow and allowed his eyes to slowly drift open. "Heero?"  
  
Master Heero reached over, ghosting fingers across Duo's cheek. "Time to get up. Trowa's leaving now."  
  
Duo blinked open his eyes, pushing himself to a sitting position. "We have to say goodbye!" He announced, rising from the bed without any thought to cover his nakedness.  
  
Quatre ducked his head, blushing. True, he had seen both of them in the nude before . . . but he still felt uncomfortable with Duo's flagrant display. "Perhaps you should dress first, Duo." Quatre said, pointedly not looking at Duo.  
  
"Yes . . . of course." Duo said quickly, grabbing his clothes from the floor and throwing them on haphazardly.  
  
As Duo rushed to dress, Master Heero donned his own clothes, although he was a good deal slower in dressing himself. Heero paused in his actions to look at Quatre. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" He asked, moving to stand closer to Quatre. "Are you having second thoughts?" There was a look of anxiety in Master Heero's eyes.  
  
Quatre shook his head and blushed a little. "It isn't that, Master Heero . . . I just . . ." He swallowed and ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. "I know that I should stay and learn more about what would please Master Trowa, but I can't help . . . wanting to go with him." When Quatre looked up, he noticed that both Duo and Master Heero were looking at him with pleased expressions.  
  
Duo finished getting his clothes on and walked over, adjusting his tunic as he walked. "You feel that drawn to him in so short a time . . ." He smiled happily, and reached to clasp Quatre's shoulder with one hand. "I knew you would be better off with Trowa. He has a calming aura about him that kind of clashed with my active nature. You're right, though. It will be better if you stay here and get stronger . . . and I can tell you more about Trowa's home so you'll feel more at ease there." He turned to gaze at Master Heero. "Are you ready?"  
  
Master Heero nodded. "Come . . . let us say our farewells."  
  
*****  
  
After saying his own goodbye, Heero watched as Duo gave Trowa a friendly heartfelt hug out of gratitude. Heero's heart was full of warmth as he remembered the paperwork Trowa had requested . . . the paperwork that would officially seal their deal. Once Quatre was officially in Trowa's possession, Heero would take the steps needed to free his beloved. Duo deserved his freedom, and nothing on this earth would keep Heero from giving it to him.  
  
When Duo was finished, he walked over to stand beside Heero, the both of them looking on as Quatre stepped toward the tall young man. "I was right." Duo said, gesturing to the pair. "Look at them, Heero. They've only known each other a short time and yet Quatre is so much more at ease with him."  
  
Quatre was saying something to Trowa and nodding at Trowa's reply. The blonde didn't even flinch when Catherine approached and ruffled his hair affectionately. And then he returned the hug Catherine gave to him before Trowa leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Though Heero couldn't hear what was being said, he could see how calm Quatre was. The little slave was almost serene. Heero had to wonder if this was what Quatre had been like before Une had gone mad and started mistreating him. If that were the case, Heero almost wished that she was still alive so that he could kill her again. To break such a kind and gentle soul was unforgivable.  
  
Trowa smiled sadly, running his fingers along Quatre's cheek. He waved one last time to Heero and Duo, then turned and climbed into the waiting carriage, Catherine following after him only a moment later. In mere seconds, the carriage departed the courtyard.  
  
Before either Heero or Duo could walk toward him, Quatre turned and ran off, wiping at his teary eyes as he fled into the castle. Heero sighed, watching as the little blonde ran, his cries tearing at Heero's resolve. Duo made a move to chase after him. Heero halted him, grasping his shoulder.  
  
"Give him some time. Let him be for now." Heero said.  
  
Duo's eyes were full of sadness, yet he nodded. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Heero sighed, sliding his hand off of Duo's shoulder. He smiled at his lover, moving his arm to wrap around Duo's slim waist. "He needs time to adjust . . . but he'll be okay if given time. Besides, he knows, just as you and I do, that Trowa will return for him. He has his hope." He said, knowing that he meant every word of it.  
  
He was confident that things would be well. But still, Quatre would need comfort . . . and he was willing to help the little blonde, just as he was sure that Duo would do the same. Quatre would not be alone in his grief.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	20. Part Twenty

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Quatre thinks about Trowa and asks Duo and Heero for help in something. Catherine notices how distracted her little brother is.

Captive Hearts

Part Twenty

Quatre ran through the hallways, his heart aching deeply with every step. It wasn't until he found himself face down on a bed that he realized he had run straight to the bedchamber Master Trowa had been using until only minutes ago. Quatre grabbed the pillow his master had slept on and hugged it close while burying his face in it. He felt a little better after taking a few deep breaths. Master Trowa's scent calmed him somewhat.

Not thinking of how silly it would look, Quatre picked up the pillow and walked out of the room with it in his arms. He didn't hear most of the servants comments, but the words 'cute' and 'sweet' came through to him as he made his way to the garden.

The day was chilly as he found a place to sit by the fountain. The rains had stopped and the ground was dry, so he had no fear of getting the pillow wet as he set it down. He just sat and held the pillow close, repeating to himself that Master Trowa WOULD return for him. It was with that thought that he curled up and fell asleep, his head resting on the pillow he clutched so closely to.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but he was awakened by a hand rubbing his arm. He opened his eyes to a darkening sky, Duo's worried face looming above him. Quatre smiled wearily at his friend, running the back of his hand over his eyes to clear them.

Duo returned the smile and sat beside him. "You really fell for him, huh?"

Quatre hugged the pillow to his chest and sniffled. "Do you think there is something wrong with me for wanting his attentions after so short a time?"

Duo threw his head back and laughed. "No, I don't. I'm curious as to why, but I am happy for you that you've found someone you feel you can trust."

"I trust you, Duo," Quatre offered, then let his lips curl in a true smile, albeit a small one. "If I tell you why, will you promise not to laugh at me?"

Duo stopped laughing and smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead, Quatre. I won't laugh."

Quatre sat up and took in a deep breath. "For a while now, I have had these dreams . . . visions, I suppose. They have always been of a peaceful valley that has a waterfall. It is a beautiful place, and I know that I have never truly been there before." He glanced at Duo who had a puzzled frown on his face. "There has always been someone with me. Before last night, I never saw his face in the dreams, but I have always known that he would never harm me. I have known that I would love whomever it was. I have always felt at peace there, with him." He smiled happily. "Last night . . . I saw his face for the first time, and his was the face of Master Trowa." He shook his head. "I thought it was only a dream until last night, but . . . the figure of the man never changed."

Duo's voice was soft, his hand resting on Quatre's shoulder. "There is a valley not too far from Trowa's home. And it does have a waterfall. Trowa used to take me there. He loved swimming in that lake."

Quatre had no words to express his feelings. He was hopeful that his dreams would come to fruition, but he was still fearful of disappointing Master Trowa. He did not have enough knowledge. He needed to know Master Trowa's likes and dislikes, had to know what would please him. Quatre didn't want to be sent away by the handsome lord.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, feeling unsure and quite a bit scared to broach this subject. "Will you and Master Heero teach me now? As you said you would?" He bit his lip, peering up at Duo through his eyelashes. He feared Duo's answer. Perhaps he would say no, that he was not ready for such things.

But Duo didn't say no. Instead, his smile broadened, encompassing his entire face and seeming to light up the area around him. He reached up, weaving his fingers through Quatre's hair, delicately cupping the side of his head. "Only if you're absolutely certain," he said, his thumb idly caressing Quatre's scalp.

Quatre nodded. "I am. I wish to know what would please my new master . . . and I would like to learn not to shrink from his touches. He has done nothing to deserve my fear of him."

Duo leaned forward and kissed Quatre's cheek. "Then let's find Heero. He's been concerned for you. It's been hours since we last saw you and we didn't know where you had gone."

Quatre let Duo help him up, grabbing the pillow as he rose. He held onto Duo's hand as they went to the dining hall, his heart beginning to pick up its pace as the minutes passed.

Master Heero was there, looking out one of the windows at the night sky. He turned when they entered the room and smiled when he saw Quatre. "I was afraid that you had run after Trowa. Where were you?"

Quatre blushed and bowed his head, feeling foolish. "I was in the garden sleeping, Master Heero." He felt his blush deepen as Duo embraced him from behind, but he leaned against Duo in a show of trust. Duo and Master Heero had always treated him with kindness. They deserved his trust.

Duo was the one who spoke. "Quatre has asked me if we would teach him as we said we would. He wants to learn how to please Trowa without fearing his touches." His voice was warm and caressing, soothing to listen to.

Master Heero's shocked expression turned to one of elation as he approached to tenderly caress Quatre's face. "I swear not to harm you. If you want to stop at any time, tell us. No matter how silly the fear may seem to you, we want to know when you're afraid so we know what we must avoid."

Quatre nodded. He knew that Master Heero and Duo would never hurt him. They had proven that time and again. He smiled shyly. "Then, perhaps we should go to a bedchamber, Master Heero . . . should we not?"

Master Heero nodded. But he walked over to the table and picked up a tray of bread, cheese and fruit. "You haven't eaten all day. We'll eat in my chambers."

Quatre nodded, allowing Duo and Master Heero to lead him back to the Baron's bedchamber. He ate when he was bade to, feeling hungry despite his nervousness. He didn't know what the two of them intended with him. And honestly, he was feeling more than nervous. It was more fear of the unknown than anything.

When he was finished his light meal, Duo and Master Heero gently guided him to his feet. He was shaking as Duo's hand lightly caressed his throat, trying to control his breathing as Heero came up behind him, his hands resting on Quatre's hips.

Things progressed slowly from there. They showered him with affection and attention. Kissing and touching everywhere they could, never moving too fast for Quatre to handle. He enjoyed the caresses to his body, the way Master Heero's lips, teeth and tongue moved across the back of his neck and shoulders in pleasurable ways. Duo kissed his mouth, nibbled his ears, touched and teased his nipples to hardness. But when Duo's hands began to trail beneath Quatre's loincloth, the blonde froze in fear.

He raised his hands, lightly pushing at Duo's chest, his hands shaking as he bowed his head in shame. "I am sorry," Quatre whispered, taking slow breaths as his head fell against Duo's shoulder.

"It's all right, Quatre." Duo's arms circled him, holding him gently.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Master Heero said. "We can try to go farther tomorrow, if you wish to."

"Yes. Yes, please. I want to learn not to be afraid," Quatre said, holding himself close to Duo.

Master Heero's hands eased him away from Duo's form, guiding him toward the bed. Quatre put up no arguments as he was settled in bed. Duo and Master Heero joined him, laying on either side of him once they had changed into more comfortable clothing. Quatre quickly fell asleep in the embrace of the two men, the day's events having tired him even though he had napped for several hours. He missed Master Trowa. He hoped the young lord would return for him soon.

Catherine frowned as she watched her younger brother. It was late and Trowa was staring out the window of the carriage, watching the stars with deep interest. He looked sad, and it made Catherine's heart ache to see him so depressed. 

Taking a breath, she raised her hand and settled it on his shoulder. "My lord, you are deep in thought. Care to share them?"

"Hm?" Trowa asked, breaking his attention away from the night sky. "Oh, I was just thinking about Quatre."

"The little slave?" She smiled at the memory of the blonde youth. "He has a good heart and a generous soul. He is also incredibly brave considering what he's been through. Not many would offer themselves to a man who frightened them only days before. Of course, he is also incredibly attractive."

Trowa chuckled. "And he has no self-esteem. He thought I saw him as ugly because I didn't claim him last night." He sighed, shaking his head. "I think we should travel quickly. He had convinced himself that I wouldn't go back for him. I was tempted to take him with us."

Catherine was silent for a moment. She understood now. Her little brother was already deeply in love with that precious blonde. She could see it in the way he looked longingly out the window. He had never before lacked focus in anything he had done, not until Quatre had come into his life.

"You already care about his comfort so much?" She asked, awed that her brother could fall so deeply in love within only a matter of days. She wished one day to find a love like that herself.

"I feel . . . like I've known him for years," Trowa said with a bated breath. "There is something about him that pulls at my very soul. I can't imagine being without him. And I cannot explain why."

Catherine sighed, hoping that things would go well for the two of them. But for now, she had to see to Trowa's welfare. "It is late and you are weary. Rest now. We still have a long way to go before we reach Riverview." She patted her lap, smiling to her baby brother. "Come on."

Trowa let out a tired breath, doing as his sister bade. He lay along the seat, resting his head upon her lap. He wrapped his arms about himself, looking like a lost little boy. It was the same when he had found out the truth about his parentage. This was how she had comforted him then, the day Mother had told him. He had turned away from Mother then, angry with her for keeping those secrets. Catherine had been the only one he'd let near him. She had taken care of him then and she would do the same for him now.

She reached over and pulled the blanket that had been draped over his legs up over his body, only wanting to keep him warm and comfortable. "Get some sleep, little brother. And don't worry about Quatre. You'll see him again soon," she whispered, running a soothing hand through his soft hair.

Trowa grunted something in reply, his voice too distant to hear if he had said anything at all.

Catherine just smiled, beginning to hum a gentle tune as she looked after her dearest, younger brother. She'd always be there to watch over him. She could only hope that Quatre would be able to make him happy, for both their sakes.

To Be Continued . . . 


	21. Part TwentyOne

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Trowa is still traveling with Catherine.

Captive Hearts

Part Twenty-One

Trowa gazed out of the carriage window, watching the passing scenery but not really seeing it. He had done the same thing every day for the past three days. His mind was still on the small slave that he had left behind. He knew it was strange to be missing the blonde after spending only one night with him, but Trowa had never felt so comfortable with anyone before, not even with Catherine. Quatre was quiet and shy, but had such an inner strength after surviving what he had been through and retained his pure heart. Not many slaves who had been abused as Quatre had would have made the offer that Quatre had made.

Trowa smiled warmly. Quatre had actually offered himself. That touched Trowa deeply. He would await the day when he could take Quatre up on that offer patiently, yet with a sense of deep longing. For now, it was enough to have the memory of how Quatre had felt in his arms, that pale beautiful body pressed against his own.

"A copper for your thoughts?" Catherine was smiling gently, knowingly. "Oh, wait . . . let me guess. You're thinking of Quatre again?"

Trowa let out a soft snort. "Catherine, I don't know why, but . . . I feel like he belongs with me. He's the exact opposite of Duo, and I once thought I'd be repelled by a slave who was as soft-spoken as I was. But he . . . he's so pure and beautiful. He steals my breath away even when I think of him. It took every bit of willpower not to just take him on this trip with us." He shook his head. "But it was better that he stay behind with Heero and Duo. Duo can teach him about some of my likes, instruct him about my daily schedule, and tell him what to do on those occasions when I'm upset."

Catherine nodded. "Oh! I never got to ask you. How was he at chess?"

Trowa couldn't help but laugh. "He beat me. Or at least he would have had his muscles not cramped up on him so suddenly. He learned how to play from his father . . ." His smile fell at the memory of the conversation he had had with the gentle blonde. "Before his father died and his own sisters sold him into slavery that is." He scowled, not understanding how any sister could do something so terrible to their own blood. "I'd like to find the women that did that to their own brother! He didn't even care about being heir, Catherine. He was perfectly willing to let his sisters take it all." He had learned that tidbit from Quatre during the game. They had spoken openly while they had played. For that moment, Quatre hadn't been a slave anymore, just a young man who couldn't understand why his sisters had done such a horrible thing to him.

Catherine was silent for a moment. "When we get home, should I send agents out to discover Quatre's roots?"

Trowa shook his head. "Not unless Quatre wants it. He's had enough control torn from him already." He looked up as the carriage slowed to a stop. "Why have we stopped?"

Catherine frowned, looking to the door of the carriage. "I have no idea. We haven't reached a town yet and it isn't nightfall. Let me get out and see."

Trowa watched as Catherine got out and patiently awaited her return. After a moment, he heard raised voices, so he decided to investigate.

As he stepped down from the carriage, Trowa heard Catherine's outraged voice. "You mean to tell me that you decide to block the whole road in order to whip your slave just because you didn't like that he was breathing?" Catherine was obviously furious.

The man that Catherine was talking to was clearly drunk. His features were flushed and his eyes seemed glazed over. "Is not 'cause he was breathing. It's the way he was breathing." He swayed where he stood, nearly toppling over for no apparent reason. "He was breathing too loudly. Stupid slave never does anything right."

Trowa walked over as calmly as he could. He had seen, firsthand in Quatre, what harsh treatment could do to a person's spirit. He couldn't stand to see another hurt in such a manner. He glanced at the form huddled on the ground and made a decision. "Then why keep him? If you don't want him, I'll be glad to take him off your hands."

The drunkard blinked as if the thought had never occurred to him. "What? Why would you want a slave as lazy and stupid as this one? He never does anything right."

Trowa reached for his purse. "Then I suppose you'd be willing to part with him for twenty silver pieces." Judging by the man's state, Trowa guessed that he was almost constantly drunk. Twenty pieces of silver were enough to buy food and alcohol for a week. Most drunks couldn't think past that. Even now, Trowa could see that the man was doing a sloppy bit of math in his head, probably thinking the money would last him a month.

The man snorted. "You got yourself a slave. You ask me, I'd think I was robbin' ya or something."

The young lord shrugged and handed the money over. "That is my decision, sir. Now, please move your cart so I can continue on my way."

Catherine was frowning, even as the drunkard did as ordered. "Is this wise?" she asked Trowa. "Didn't you tell me that Quatre would be afraid you'd find a replacement for him?"

Trowa smiled warmly at the thought of the sweet slave that was waiting for him in Heero's home. "Yes, but this one won't be serving me in that aspect, and I couldn't just let that unsavory fellow beat him to death."

With the drunken man gone, Trowa moved to kneel at the slave's side. A cascade of black hair surrounded his face, obscuring his features from view. The boy had golden skin, marked by dirt and sweat, by the blood that trickled along his sides from fresh open sores. Bruises were harsh and dark, marring his body in countless places. He was clearly undernourished, his bones showing through his skin. His body trembled, though from fear or cold Trowa was not certain. It wasn't as if he wore much, merely a plain brown loincloth and nothing more.

Trowa made sure to keep his tone soft and nonthreatening. "Can you walk on your own, or do you need help?"

The slave drew in a shuddering breath and, without answering, moved to stand on his own. When he spoke, it was with an accent. "I shall walk on my own, master. I do not wish to burden you." Then he bowed deeply. "Thank you for stopping my former master from beating this worthless form."

Trowa felt a liking for this slave, a feeling of friendship if nothing more. "Please, even slaves have worth." He looked the slave over again, judging that he wouldn't be able to remain standing under his own strength for much longer. He was obviously starving, and probably thirsty. It was highly likely that he would pass out within the next few minutes. "Come now, let's get you out of the cold and someplace so that your wounds may be tended to."

"Yes, master," the slave said, his feet barely lifting from the ground as he shuffled toward the carriage. He stood there beside the door and reached out with a trembling hand, holding it open for Trowa.

Trowa shook his head. This slave had been well-trained. Despite his obvious weariness and pain, he was doing his duty and seeing to it that Trowa was taken care of first. "What is your name?" Trowa asked, waving for Catherine to assist the slave.

"I am whatever you wish to call me," the slave responded, looking confused as Catherine gripped his wrist and took his hand away from the door handle. "Have I done something to displease you, Master?" he questioned, looking at Trowa through the thick curtain of hair, even as Catherine helped him up into the carriage.

Trowa got in after them, a slight chuckle escaping him. "You did nothing wrong. I assumed you were tired and would like to rest. Now, please tell me your name. Your real name." The carriage rocked slightly as it began to move.

The slave slid from the seat Catherine had settled him into, moving to a traditional slave's position next to Trowa's feet. "My name . . . you wish to know my name, Master?"

Trowa nodded, reaching forward to brush aside the ebony hair, tucking it behind one of the slave's ears. "You could do with a decent bath," Trowa commented, a faint curl to his lips.

The slave blinked at him, shock clearly written on his features. For the first time, Trowa could see that he was of Asian descent, his eyes deep and black. "I . . . I am Wufei," the slave whispered, darting his eyes down to stare at the floor. "Chang Wufei of the Long Clan."

"It is good to meet you, Wufei. I am Trowa Barton. The woman beside you is my personal guard, Catherine Bloom. Until I say otherwise, you are to follow any orders she gives you as if they are my own."

"Yes, of course, Master," Wufei nodded, his body bending forward a bit. He was fighting his weaknesses, Trowa was certain of that. "Is there anything you wish of me?"

"No. For now, I want you to rest. When we reach the next village, we'll stop and treat your injuries." His wounds were not too serious, so it wasn't dangerous to leave them be for a short while. After all, they weren't that far off from the next village and he had given orders earlier that day for the driver to stop and find an inn. Trowa felt thankful that he had done so now. His earlier intention had purely been for selfish reasons, a good bath, a hot meal and a warm bed. But now he had an injured slave to attend to.

Wufei nodded, a muted, "Yes, Master," slipping from his lips as he moved to lie along the floor at Trowa's feet.

Trowa didn't argue, though he would have preferred it if the young man had chosen to lie on one of the seats. However, he saw that Wufei would do as trained. Slaves were to remain on the floor, unless ordered otherwise. Not many masters allowed their property to sit alongside them.

"What a stubborn fellow," Catherine commented, draping a soft fur across the slave's beaten form.

"He's a slave. He's only doing as he was trained," Trowa said, watching the slumbering slave with curiosity. "I wonder if he was born into this. I suppose I will find out in time."

"It shouldn't be much longer until we reach the village. Then we can get him properly bathed and have a healer look him over," Catherine said, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. "He'll probably need to rest for a few days before he can travel again."

Trowa shrugged. "That's all right. We're already ahead of schedule. We haven't stopped since Heero's lands. A day or two of rest won't put Mariemaia into any further danger. I did have the good sense of mind to send Celeste ahead of us." He was certain that the Captain of his personal guard would be able to fully attend to Mariemaia's well-being. The woman was steadfast and determined. Trowa was confident that she could handle things until they arrived. The only worry Trowa had now, was for the poor slave lying at his feet. He hoped that the injuries weren't more severe than they appeared.

To Be Continued . . . 


	22. Part TwentyTwo

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 

Notes: Trowa once again think about Quatre. Wufei wakes up. Quatre has another lesson with Duo and Heero.

Captive Hearts

Part Twenty-Two

Trowa frowned as he watched the scenery pass. On the one hand, he was relieved that they'd arrive at the next village soon where he could tend to Wufei properly. On the other, doing so meant a delay in his travels, which meant a delay in getting back to Quatre.

"Why not send a messenger when we reach the village?" Catherine was smoothing Wufei's hair away from his face in an almost tender manner.

Trowa chuckled dryly. "No. I'll send a message when we reach Mariemaia's home. We won't be in the village too long, and I'd like Quatre to be able to write back before I have to leave for someplace else." He smiled a little as he wondered what Quatre's penmanship was like. The blonde was educated, a noble, so Trowa was certain the petite slave was literate. He wondered if his handwriting was as delicate as Quatre seemed to be, or as strong as the blonde's spirit. Only time would tell.

Catherine was smiling. "Oh, you are smitten. All I have to do it mention Quatre and your eyes go all soft before you wander off into your own little dreamy world." She smiled down at Wufei, who stirred a little. "Hey, would you like some water?"

Wufei groaned and his fever-hazed eyes opened. His voice was soft as he began uttering in what was probably his native language. Then he winced and swallowed, a grimace to his features. "Water would be most welcome, Mistress," he said, pressing his hands to the floor below him to push himself up somewhat and bowing his head. The effort to stay up on his own was obviously more than he could handle and he eased back to lie across the floor again. "Forgive me, I am feeling weary. But I will do whatever it is you require of me."

Catherine shook her head as she slid down to the floor beside the slave. She eased her arm beneath his shoulders and helped him lean up a bit, then held a skin of water to his lips, tipping it so the cool liquid inside could be drunk slowly. "Don't fret over any formalities. You have no chores to accomplish today. Just rest for now. We'll be stopping in a village for the night. You'll be able to have a nice long bath and your wounds will be properly bandaged."

"I am not worth such trouble," Wufei said, after he finished drinking.

"Nonsense," Catherine chided softly. "You're a human being." She eased Wufei to lie again, his head pillowed on her lap. "Rest. We'll take care of you."

Weariness, combined with the gentle way that Catherine tended to him, eased Wufei back to sleep. Her fingers sifted through his dark hair, tenderly stroking his scalp. Trowa knew how comforting her presence could be. Every time he had been ill as a child, she would do the same with him. Even now, whenever he needed it, she would be there to comfort him like that. He smiled and turned his attention back to the scenery, his mind wandering to thoughts of Quatre once again. He hoped the pale beauty was faring well and couldn't wait to return to him and ensconce himself in that gentle presence.  
-----

Quatre shuddered with the sensations running through his body. Granted, it was still partly due to fear, but the way Duo's mouth was gently nibbling on his thigh caused jolts of pleasure that almost made him forget how he had been treated in the past. Master Heero was behind him, caressing the skin that was already exposed, slowly working his way down to the loincloth that Quatre was wearing.

"Quatre, I'm going to remove your loincloth now, all right?" Master Heero's voice was filled only with concern, and it helped to ease Quatre's fear a bit.

Quatre nodded, twisting his fingers in Heero's cloak. He didn't know when he had grasped the garment, but it was in his hands now and he couldn't find the will to release his hold on the soft cloth. "All ... all right." He shuddered as he felt the scant covering slip across his sensitive skin, falling to the floor to pool at his feet. Suddenly memories filled his mind and he couldn't stop the well of terror that filled him. "Mas-Master Heero?"

Duo stopped his nibbling and moved upward to gently embrace Quatre. "Sshh, you're doing good, Quatre."

Master Heero also stopped his ministrations to simply embrace both Quatre and Duo. "It's an improvement, Quatre. But we'll go no further right now."

Quatre sniffled, leaning closer to bury his face in the crook of Duo's neck. "I ... I am sorry."

Duo tenderly rubbed Quatre's head with his hand. "Don't be. Any improvement is a good one." He pulled away a moment later. "You hungry? Want to get something to eat?"

Quatre shook his head. "N-No." He nuzzled closer to Duo, feeling secure between the bodies of these two men.

Master Heero hummed softly even as Duo was stroking Quatre's head. The feeling of comfort and security soon lulled Quatre into a light doze.  
-----

Duo smiled gently as Quatre started breathing deeply. He met Heero's eyes and let all the love he felt for the man show in his expression. Soon, soon he would be able to stand beside Heero as a free man. He would be able to love and be loved without fear of separation due to his status. His heart swelled with the knowledge that Heero was willing to do this for him. Setting him free had to be difficult for Heero. It was a great show of trust and devotion that he would willingly allow his caged bird to fly free. Duo had no desire to ever be parted from Heero's side.

They stood there together, Quatre sandwiched and held up between their bodies, for a few minutes longer. Then, Heero indicated without words that Duo should follow his lead. They carefully maneuvered Quatre into bed, laying him down and tucking the blankets in around him snugly. The pale blonde didn't wake, though he did shift slightly. His hand came up, gripping at the pillow beneath his head as he burrowed deeper into the comfortable bedding. He was sleeping peacefully, Duo was glad to know he would rest well.

Duo watched as Heero wrote a quick note to tell Quatre where they went, then smiled when Heero took hold of his hand. After they both had donned dressing gowns, Duo willingly followed as Heero led him out of their room. Once outside, Duo blissfully closed his eyes as Heero crushed their lips together.

When they broke apart, Heero swallowed. "He's doing so much better. But I can see he's starting to become frustrated with his fears even if they ARE reasonable, understandable and justifiable." He pulled Duo close and ran his hands along the long-haired man's back in soothing motions. "I'm worried that he'll start to rush himself, and I don't want that. Forcing himself to go too fast will only hurt him more than help him."

Duo sighed and set his cheek against Heero's shoulder, basking in the warmth and security he always felt when in Heero's strong arms. "Yeah. He wants to be perfect for Trowa. But a little pushing isn't bad for him. We'll just have to keep encouraging him and prevent him from pushing himself too far too fast." He nibbled on Heero's neck and smiled against the pulse point before pulling away to look into Heero's eyes. "We must be patient with him. I'm sure he knew tenderness while in Une's keeping before she went mad. Even I remember the stories of how kind and loving the Princess Une had been as a child, and how generous and loving she was to the people when she took the throne." He sighed, shaking his head. "It's understandable that he wants to feel the tenderness again, even if he is afraid of the pain and humiliation he's become all too familiar with."

Heero hummed softly, his eyes focused on Duo's lips. "Come, we'll go to your old room for a while. I have no wish to frighten Quatre with our activities, but trying to help him overcome his fears has left me with a slight problem."

Duo chuckled warmly. "Not so slight, if you ask me," he murmured, running his hand down along Heero's body. He cupped his palm around the hardness he found straining Heero's breeches. "There's nothing slight about this in any manner of speaking."

He pressed against Heero's confined member, shivering with excitement and anticipation. The mere sound of Heero's moan left him quivering with need. He wanted this hot piece of flesh bared before his eyes. He wanted to worship it, to take it in his mouth and suck it dry. He shuddered again, his imagination carrying him away. He could remember how Heero had felt inside of him and he wanted to feel that sensation again, the bliss that came with being spread wide and fucked raw. He wanted to be taken and ravaged, to take in everything Heero could give and offer up all the love he had in his heart and soul as an offering to this human-guised God that had deemed a lowly street orphan like him worthy of his adoration.

"God, I want you so bad," Duo groaned, letting his hand slip away from Heero's groin and rocking his own growing arousal against his lover's hip.

Heero's hands shot up to cup Duo's cheeks, holding him gently but firmly. He kissed the stunned slave with a fierceness that made Duo's toes curl. When they broke apart again, they were both panting, their bodies arching and writhing against one another with barely controlled restraint. It took all of Duo's will not to drop to his knees and swallow Heero whole.

"Find a closer room," Duo let out in a heavy breath. "I can't wait."

Heero didn't answer. Instead, he just grabbed Duo's hand and practically ran off, dragging Duo along behind him. He barged into the first room they came to. Duo barely had time to register the fact that it was a linen closet before he found himself being stripped and laid across the cold stone floor, his body prepared as quickly and thoroughly as possible. And then it didn't matter where they were, as Heero's lips claimed his once more and raised his spirit to the heavens with the first powerful thrust of his hips.

To Be Continued ...


	23. Part TwentyThree

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Notes: Trowa and Catherine arrive at an inn.

Captive Hearts

Part Twenty-Three

Trowa looked out at the town as they were entering it. He'd passed this way a few times in his travels and he knew the inn here to be free of vermin and had good food. He'd never stayed long, only for a night at most, but his experiences had been good so far. He did hope they had a decent bath somewhere close. He was feeling grimy.

"Catherine?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll bring Wufei, my lord." She handled the sleeping youth as gently as one would a very delicate piece of glass or pottery. So much so, that Wufei didn't even stir as he was moved. Trowa felt a bit of worry for how easy his sister was able to carry the young man. She didn't seem to be having any difficulty at all, which meant he was quite lacking in healthy weight.

He vacated the carriage himself just behind Catherine and entered the inn. He nodded to the innkeeper, who hurried over to stand behind the counter. "Good evening. I'd like three rooms. Two adjacent to each other, if you please so my guard may be nearby in case I need assistance. My driver will tend to my horses and he'll be taking the third room."

The innkeeper bowed. "Of course, my lord. Will you be needing anything else? Perhaps a pallet for your slave?"

Trowa shook his head. "That's not necessary. I'll be needing some bandages and ointments. My slave was injured by his previous master and I wish to tend to him."

"Very good, sir. Shall I have meals sent up to your rooms?"

Trowa smiled and inclined his head. "That would be welcome. Also, if you could tell me where the local bathing house is? Unless you have one of your own here?" He'd never had the time to take a bath in this quaint town before, as his business was always of a pressing urgency. If it was too far, he'd simply use a cloth and water to clean Wufei off, but he'd rather not resort to that. A warm bath would be more beneficial to him.

"Ah, well there is a private bath here, but there is an extra fee." He paused before he scowled. "Sir, surely you don't mean to bring a mere SLAVE into the bathing chamber! The very idea is preposterous!"

Trowa felt his ire creeping up on him and he slammed twice the room fee onto the counter. He didn't really want to deal with this. He was cold and tired and he wanted to get to a bath, a warm meal and a comfortable bed. Listening to idiots was not on his list of things to do today. "I'm sure this will cover any inconvenience fee you can come up with. Especially since I have come here on numerous prior occasions and have never been dissatisfied with the service before today." If he weren't worried about Wufei's health, then he would have left. But Wufei needed to get cleaned up and put into a proper bed where he could rest.

The innkeeper stammered as if trying to come up with a reason as to why a slave couldn't be bathed and then he sighed in defeat when he obviously couldn't come up with one. After all, no one turned down the amount of money that Trowa was about to put out. "Very well, sir. I shall show you to the bathing room. You can ring when you're ready to retire."

Ordering a number of servants around, the Innkeeper stepped out from behind the front counter. Another man took his place swiftly, though there were no customers in sight. The Innkeeper swept up the coins and deposited them in his own pocket, then motioned for Trowa and Catherine to follow him. A short trip down a hallway followed.

"We have a furnace in the room just behind the bathing chamber. If you will be patient, my servants will stoke the fires and heat the water so that you may have a hot bath. Pull the cord on the tub of your choice so they know which one to pipe the water into. And there are privacy curtains, should your guard wish to bathe herself as well." He reached a door and pushed it open, completely ignoring the boy who stood beside it. "Please, feel free to use any of the oils or salts you wish. The boy will show you to your room when you are ready." He bowed and backed away, disappearing down the hall again.

Trowa glanced at the child who diligently stood outside the door. He could be no older than ten. He was young, but old enough to serve. It was common in many places to put young children such as this to work. All the better to learn their place in the world when they were still young.

As they entered, Trowa turned to face Catherine. "I'll take him and you can get a bath of your own."

She kicked the door shut behind her. "Thank the Gods. I feel like I'm covered in a layer of filth."

Trowa chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, you're starting to smell like it too."

"You are so dead, Trowa Barton." She took a step toward him.

"Now, now. You don't want to go and hurt Wufei, do you?"

Catherine glared at him, sneering. "I will get you for that little comment." She shifted Wufei's weight in her arms. "Here, take him. I'll take the bath closest to the door, you take the next one down."

He knew that she was only doing her duty in protecting him, so he didn't argue. Without a further word, he took Wufei from her. Looking down, he found that the slave was still unconscious. While worrisome, he didn't waste too much time dwelling on it. He'd rouse Wufei when he had to. For now, it wasn't necessary that he be awake. He settled Wufei on the floor, his back propped against the side of the bath. There was no reason to hold the man the entire time.

The bathing chamber was simple. There were about a dozen baths lined up along the back wall of the room. A spout coming from the wall was the source of the water, while a rope dangled from the ceiling at the pools' edge. Each bath was large enough to fit half a dozen people, plenty of room to stretch out in if one wanted to. He glanced at the selection of salts and oils, but decided not to use any of them. He had to get Wufei's wounds clean and many of the items would just serve to aggravate them. "Anything you want to use from the shelf?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, you know I can't stand all that flowery stuff. Especially when on the road."

Trowa chuckled and pulled on the cord. Then it was just a matter of waiting. He used that time to set up the items he would need. It wasn't much, just some soap and a washcloth. He looked over as he heard the sound of running water and saw Catherine tug the curtain between their baths closed.

The water began flowing into his own tub then and Trowa's attention was drawn to it. He tested the water with his hand and was grateful to find that it wasn't boiling hot. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a bunch of burns on top of everything else Wufei had.

When the tub was sufficiently full, he pulled the cord again and the water stopped flowing. He made quick work of removing his garments and then Wufei's. Catherine was only a few feet away, probably doing just the same. But it didn't matter. They had seen each other naked on numerous occasions. She was his bodyguard and his sister. She'd had a hand in raising him. There were no secrets between them. The curtain she'd pulled between their baths was merely a formality. And if something were to happen, that curtain would be gone and she'd be at his side completely naked and dripping wet with the closest weapon she could find in her hand. The thought made Trowa smirk in amusement.

The first dip of his foot into the luxuriously heated water made him inhale with a hiss as a shiver ran through his entire body. He kept a hold on Wufei's skinny body all the same and stepped down further. Bending, he gently arranged Wufei to sit on the bench that lined the edge of the bath. As his body touched the water, the slave roused. He blinked his eyes open wearily, a furrow scrunching his brow together when he looked up at Trowa.

"Master?" he spoke with a gravely yawn.

"Sshh, just relax," Trowa whispered in reply as he sat beside the young man. "We're at an inn. We all need a bath after all this traveling." He didn't want to disturb Catherine, so he kept his tone soft. The baths were close to each other, but not that close together. The small amount of space added to the feeling of privacy.

Wufei pushed himself up. His arms shook with the effort. "Then I will attend to you."

"You don't have to do that. I can wash myself." He raised a dripping hand and settled himself back against the bath's edge. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back, allowing himself to relax after such a long bout of traveling.

He felt and heard as Wufei moved within the water. He assumed the slave to be relaxing. But that was proven wrong as soon as a soft soapy cloth was swept across his chest. Trowa started forward, his eyes flashing open.

Wufei's gaze met his for the briefest instant, then darted back to his task. Before Trowa could open his mouth, Wufei was already speaking. "Let me take care of you, Master," he said quietly, his voice only barely above a whisper. "It is my duty to see to your needs."

Trowa really didn't have any reason to argue with that. As a slave it was Wufei's purpose to see to every whim his master thought up. Trowa didn't want him to strain himself, but he also didn't want to cause any stress that might hinder the improvement of his health. In the end, Trowa decided that allowing Wufei this one task wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Do as you want," Trowa relented, closing his eyes and relaxing his body once more.

There was nothing unusual about the bath. Wufei's hands were skilled and worked with efficiency to cleanse his master. The gentle, yet firm strokes were enough to lull Trowa into a light doze. The day had been a long one, another in a tedious line of time spent traveling. That short respite at Heero's had not been long enough to garner any true rest. He couldn't look forward to that until he could return to his own estate. He missed his gardens and the familiar corridors, the slaves and staff who knew his habits well. But most of all, he missed his bed. There was nothing quite the same as sleeping in one's own bed.

His mind began to wander. Quatre was commonly at the forefront of his thoughts. He longed to show the pale beauty around his home, to take the fair-haired youth to his bed. To have that frail slave accept him without fear was something that Trowa often daydreamed about. Catherine teased him of his growing affection. But Trowa couldn't help but love Quatre. For all the insecurities and frailties, Quatre had a beautiful soul. Trowa couldn't wait to get to know the blonde better, to hear of his life and of his dreams for the future. He wanted Quatre to love him.

Like almost every other time he thought of Quatre, a telltale reaction stirred his loins. He furrowed his brow as the feeling only seemed to grow and spread, becoming a familiar ache that demanded relief. Too late, he noticed that it wasn't his own daydreams causing this reaction, but an all-too real hand from the slave he was sharing his bath with.

Trowa bit his lip to keep from groaning even as he raised his hand to Wufei's shoulder. "Stop. I didn't ask for this." His hips raised despite his words, pressing up into Wufei's grip.

Those knowing hands never paused. He expertly stroked Trowa's member beneath the water. "You need relief, Master. It will help you to relax." He dropped his other hand lower, fondling his master's balls.

Trowa didn't put up much of an argument. His mind and body were warring with each other. In the end, his body won out. It just felt too good to deny that last release. In his mind, he pictured the object of his affections in Wufei's place. It was that image that finally sent him careening over the edge. "Quatre," he whispered, one last burst of his vital fluids spewing forth into the cooling water.

"Master? Did I not please you?"

"Hm?" Trowa frowned, not really up to thinking so soon after orgasm. He'd much rather enjoy the aftereffects, the way his skin tingled and his body trembled.

"If you enjoyed my touch, why did you call another's name?"

Reality came crashing down on him like a brick wall. He shoved himself upright and ran his wet hands through his hair. "Dammit. You shouldn't have done that." He took the cloth from where it had been casually discarded and made quick work of washing the rest of himself.

"I'm sorry, Master. I-"

Trowa dropped the cloth in the water and rose to get out. He felt guilty, as if he had betrayed Quatre by allowing this to happen. And it wasn't fair to Wufei either, to be used like that. "Don't apologize. Wash yourself so we can leave. A good night's rest will do us all good."

Wufei dropped his head. He didn't say a word in response as he followed the order given to him. Trowa grabbed the nearest towels he could find and quickly dried himself. When it came time to dress though, he hesitated. He didn't like the idea of putting on the same clothes he had taken off before his bath. But in this case he didn't have much choice. He pulled on his breeches and shirt, but bundled the rest in a pile which he tucked beneath his arm.

The slave soon followed his example. He got out and dried. Unlike Trowa he didn't hesitate to don his castoff clothing.

"Can you walk on your own?" Trowa asked. "I believe our rooms are up at least one flight of stairs." Despite his anger over what had transpired, he wouldn't let Wufei suffer.

Wufei clasped his hands together in front of him, obviously struggling with the urge to fidget. "I can walk, Master. I do not wish to be a bother to you."

Trowa nodded in reply. He felt like a bastard for allowing Wufei to continue fondling him. All he wanted to do was to get to his room and be alone. "Are you almost done?" he called out to his sister, just wanting to put the whole incident behind him. The best way to do that would be to leave this room. But he couldn't leave without Catherine. The last time he'd tried going anywhere public without her she'd nearly deafened him with all of her yelling. It was embarrassing to be told off by one of your guards. Thankfully, no one had been around to hear it. It was only made worse when his mother had learned of his attempt. Sitting had been difficult for a good week.

"Yeah. What's the rush?" The sound of someone getting up out of water reached his ears only moments before Catherine pulled the curtain open. She had also thrown on the bare minimum of clothing as if not wanting to wear the same thing she had been wearing for days on end. "Is something wrong?"

Trowa shook his head and motioned toward Wufei. "I want to get him into a bed so he can get some sleep." The sooner he could get to sleep, the sooner it would seem like the morning would come. He just wanted to get back to Quatre and put the whole incident with Wufei out of his mind.

*****

Catherine looked at her brother with the experience of being his guard and knew something was up. Something had happened with Wufei, she just knew it. But Trowa wasn't saying anything. That meant it was embarrassing. "All right. Let's go then. He okay to walk?" She was perfectly willing to carry the slave again.

"He says he is, but keep an eye on him. I don't want him aggravating the injuries he has."

Catherine accepted that and was pleased to know that the slave still had a little free will. One thing she hated to see was a human being - regardless of status - acting like a mindless drone. She kept her eye on the slave as the group of them headed for their rooms, led upstairs by the slave that had been waiting outside the bathing room's door. When they got there, she was pleased to see that the basket of ointments and bandages that Trowa had requested was there. She nodded at the boy that had led them to their doors.

"I will return swiftly with your meals," he said swiftly. Without wasting a moment, he was off down the hall again.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do with him?" she asked, helping Trowa to tend Wufei's injuries.

Trowa shrugged. "No idea. Maybe Heero will have an idea. I don't really need any more slaves. Especially not a bed warmer since Quatre will fill that role when he's more comfortable with me."

She smiled and held her tongue. It pleased her to see Trowa so interested in the little blonde. She hadn't spent much time with Quatre, but she thought him adorable and sweetly shy. She looked forward to getting to know the slave.

She lost track of time as Wufei's wounds were treated and their meals were eaten. "Would you like Wufei to sleep in here, with you?"

To her surprise, Trowa shook his head. "I think it would be better if he slept with you."

"Did something happen?" As a guard, it wasn't her place to question Trowa's decisions. But as a sister, she felt she needed to show her concern. "You seem more tense now than you did before the bath."

Running a hand through his hair, Trowa got up and turned away. "I don't want to talk about it." His reluctance to talk worried her, but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She knew better then to pressure him. If he had a problem with Wufei for some reason, he wouldn't be discussing it right in front of the slave. She'd have to talk with him later, when Wufei wasn't around.

Understanding that Trowa wouldn't be talking anymore, Catherine helped Wufei to his feet. "Very well. I'll see you in the morning." She shook her head. Before his visit with Heero, Trowa probably wouldn't have balked at the opportunity to share his bed with the attractive slave. He was quite healthy in that aspect of his life. She led Wufei to the room she had been given for the night and motioned to the bed. "Get comfortable."

The slave turned to her. "I live to serve, mistress."

Catherine blinked at Wufei's sudden movement. She had expected him to just walk to the bed, not closer to her. She didn't have the time to question his actions before he reached out and ran a hand up her thigh, easing around to rest firmly on her rear. Without thinking, her hand lashed out and struck his face. Not hard, but the sound of her hand hitting his face echoed in the quiet of the room. Once it was done, she brought her hand close to her chest and stared at Wufei's widened eyes. "I'm sorry I did that, but you shouldn't touch me without my permission."

Wufei blinked at her in confusion. "But, it is my place to serve in any capacity required."

With a sigh, Catherine turned Wufei toward the bed. "You are required to get some sleep. Nothing more. Now get into bed." She waited until he was in bed and sufficiently covered with the blankets. "Now, if I get into bed as well, you are to keep your hands to yourself. Understand?"

Wufei nodded and moved over so there was more room on the bed.

Although she was leery about sleeping with the amorous slave, Catherine trusted Wufei would not go against the orders of someone he saw as a master. As an otherwise obedient slave, it would be against his nature to disobey.

She got into bed and kept a good deal of space between them. She was closest to the door and her sword was within easy reach. Also, she was a light sleeper, so if there was anything amiss she would be out of bed and out the door within a mere heartbeat. As long as she lived, nothing would happen to her brother. With that thought clear in her mind, she closed her eyes.

To Be Continued ... 


End file.
